La BegaPreparatoria para BegaProfesionales
by Jenny Flint
Summary: Seh, otro fic donde los personajes están en una escuela. Pero el título dice más que mil palabras
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Bienvenido!**_

_¡Ha sido usted aceptado para ingresar en la Bega-Preparatoria para Bega-Profesionales de Bega-City!_

_La Bega-Preparatoria le ofrece un sistema educativo de calidad diseñado para Beg… ejem, Bey-luchadores que han pasado tanto tiempo en torneos que no han tenido tiempo para ilustrarse en los irrelevantes e inútiles temas que los demás mortales se ven obligados a aprender._

_Empero, la Bega-Preparatoria no les llenará la mente de datos inútiles que entorpezcan sus habilidades de Beyblade._

_La Bega-Preparatoria ofrece, además, flexibilidad, comprensión para los alumnos, alto rendimiento académico, instalaciones de primer nivel, cobertura total de las necesidades del alumno, aprendizaje al ritmo del estudiante y personal docente y administrativo de calidad._

El folleto seguía ensalzando las virtudes de la llamada Bega-Preparatoria para Bega-Profesionales. El Director, Fundador y Dueño era, evidentemente, Boris. ¿Qué pretendería esta vez? Tyson se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, cerrando el tríptico y echando una ojeada a su alrededor.

El autobús los había recogido en las mismísimas oficinas de la BBA, mostrando que el Sr. Dickenson estaba de acuerdo en todo el "Bega-asunto". Ahí estaban los integrantes de los equipos que habían participado en los tres últimos campeonatos anuales de Beyblade.

Previsiblemente, Hilary también se había inscrito para la Bega-Preparatoria pero, gracias a quien fuera, no estaba ahí. Tampoco Kenny, aunque a él también le había llegado la invitación no solicitada, sólo que dos días antes.

Al día siguiente de recibirla se los comentó, y al día siguiente de eso ya no estaba por ninguna parte.

De repente, su mirada se topó con la de Max, y acto seguido con la de Rei. Todos lo habían notado: ninguno de los Blitzkrieg Boyz estaba ahí. Pero era de suponerse: todos tenían un pequeño rencor visceral vengativo contra Boris. Tampoco estaba ninguno de los "Bega-Bladers". Algo estaba mal, MUY mal…

Y se ponía peor. Súbitamente, comprendieron porque el chofer del autobús llevaba un casco cubierto de almohadas: el camino estaba lleno de baches y topes, y grava suelta. E iba a través de la tortuosa y serpenteante senda a la velocidad máxima permitida por la prudencia.

A lo lejos se divisaba, entre la profunda cortina de árboles, la muralla que rodeaba las "Bega-instalaciones". Medía, mínimo, siete metros de altura; y era lisa por la cara externa, y presumiblemente también por la interna. En la cima de ella, había alambre de púas… electrificado, según comprobaron todos cuando, estúpidamente, un albatros fue y se paró sobre él, muriendo instantáneamente por la descarga.

Ahora no sólo eran los ex-Bladebreakers los que estaban nerviosos. Todos estaban al borde del pánico excepto Daichi, que, estúpida, previsible e inevitablemente, se la había pasado dando lata todo el tres veces maldito viaje. Tyson estaba mareado por tres poderosas razones: la horrible voz de Daichi, el traqueteado viaje en autobús y el esfuerzo que había hecho al pensar (recordemos que no está muy acostumbrado a usar su única neurona).

Pero, finalmente, la horrorosa travesía llegó a su fin. Los edificios al interior de la muralla eran sobrios, y gigantescos como lo que una vez fueron las oficinas de B. E. G. A.

El chofer los dirigió hacia uno de los edificios. Afuera, había dos personas que los esperaban con cara de pocos amigos.

—Muchachada, por aquí —dijo una de ellas, y los guió por las escaleras de uno de los edificios hasta llegar a un sótano que había sido acondicionado para ser un auditorio. En el estrado estaba Boris, sonriente ante la llegada de su diner… ejem, alumnado. Las tipas antipáticas, insoportables, antisociales y sádicas que los habían llevado hasta allí les indicaron rápida y militarmente donde sentarse (Traducción: los arrojaron a los primeros asientos vacíos que encontraron) y, mientras una de ellas los vigilaba con cara de "atrévanse y les saco el corazón con una mirada", la otra subió al estrado junto al Bega-Director, quien empezó su Bega-Discurso:

—Begabuenas Begatardes, mis Beganuevos Begalumnos de esta Begahonorable Begainstitución. En este Begadía Begadaremos Begainicio al Begaciclo escolar.

Del alumnado en pleno, en el que había varios tipos desconocidos que habían llegado antes al auditorio, se escuchó un murmullo de desconcierto¿Qué está diciendo?... ¿Este wey qué?... Está loco, loco les digo… ¿cómo fui a parar aquí? …pues a mí me trajeron a la fuerza … chale… eeeeh… ¿qué dijo?

—Begaejem… es Begaobvio que no Begaentienden lo que Begadigo porque Begablo en Bega

¿QUÉ?

—¡Carajo! Que ya van a empezar las clases —tradujo la que había subido al estrado con Boris, en un típico arranque de exasperación.

—Aaaah —fue la réplica del alumnado.

—Por eso —prosiguió Boris—, les Begadigo que Begavayan a los Begadormitorios para Begaprepararse para Begatomar su Begaprimera clase Begamañana en la mañana.

—¿QUE QUÉ?

—¡Que se larguen a los dormitorios!

—Aaah.

—Las Bega-Prefectas, a quienes ya Begaconocen, los Begaguiarán al Begadormitorio Begasignado para cada uno.

Con esas palabras, las infames sujetas aquellas les hicieron la seña de seguirlas. Fueron hasta el edificio contiguo y les repartieron mapas de todo el Begacomplejo, así como el número de dormitorio asignado a cada quien. Se encontraron con que sus cosas ya estaban ahí, y Tyson se volvió hacia su compañero de cuarto, Kenny.

—¡Jefe! Creí que te había atropellado un triciclo —saludó Bachoco alegremente.

—No… sólo vine antes para acá. Al parecer han dividido las clases según el nivel de habilidad de Beyblade y de conocimientos académicos, así que iremos en salones distintos.

—Oh. ¿Y Hilary?

—u-u En la clase de IB-RA.

--ò.ô ¿Eh?

--"Ineptos para el Beyblade, Regulares académicamente"

—n0n ¡Genial¿Y tú?

--RB-C. "Regulares para el Beyblade, Cerebritos". Tú estás en la EB-BT, "Excelentes Beyluchadores, Bola de Tarados", junto con Daichi.

—T.T Demonios. Por cierto¿qué onda con las prefectas? Parecen asesinos locos de película de horror.

—Al parecer, el Begapersonal de la Bega-Preparatoria es elegido por su Begausencia de Begacordura.

—o.O ¿Qué dijiste?

—Perdón, es que se pega esa manía.

—Vamos a acabar como locos —comentó Tyson, abriendo el paquete que contenía su horario, libros y demás material escolar que la Bega-Preparatoria otorgaba por el triple del valor real que tenía en el mercado. Casi se va para atrás cuando ve su horario: empezaba a las **siete **de la **mañana todos los días** y acababa a las **cuatro** de la tarde; esto de lunes a viernes, porque el **sábado** salían "temprano", a las **tres y media**.

**Lunes**

700-745 hrs: Contabilidad  
745-800 hrs: Lectura  
800-845 hrs: Lógica  
845-900 hrs: Ortografía  
900-945 hrs: Contabilidad  
945-1030 hrs: Matemáticas  
1030-1115: Bega-Ruso (Gramática)  
**1115-1140: Receso**  
1140-1225: Filosofía  
1225-1310: Literatura  
1310-1400: Bega-Ruso (Vocabulario)  
1400-1445: Geografía  
1445-1530: Ed. y Apr. Art.  
1530-1600: Cocina.

**Martes**

700-745 hrs: Derecho  
745-800 hrs: Lectura  
800-845 hrs: Historia  
845-900 hrs: Ortografía  
900-945 hrs: Física  
945-1030 hrs: Matemáticas  
1030-1115: Ed. Física  
**1115-1140: Receso**  
1140-1225: Bega-Ruso (Gramática)  
1225-1310: Bega-Ruso (Vocabulario)  
1310-1400: Computación  
1400-1445: Ecología  
1445-1530: Bega-Ruso (Repaso)  
1530-1600: Química

**Miércoles**

700-745 hrs: Contabilidad  
745-800 hrs: Lectura  
800-845 hrs: Lógica  
845-900 hrs: Ortografía  
900-945 hrs: Matemáticas  
945-1030 hrs: Bega-Ruso (Gramática)  
1030-1115: Biología  
**1115-1140: Receso**  
1140-1225: Vocabulario  
1225-1310: Filosofía  
1310-1400: Biología  
1400-1445: Ed. y Apr. Art.  
1445-1530: F.C.E.  
1530-1600: Química

**Jueves**

700-745 hrs: Derecho  
745-800 hrs: Lectura  
800-845 hrs: Historia  
845-900 hrs: Ortografía  
900-945 hrs: Física  
945-1030 hrs: Bega-Ruso (Repaso)  
1030-1115: Biología  
**1115-1140: Receso**  
1140-1225: F.C.E.  
1225-1310: Bega-Ruso (Gramática)  
1310-1400: Bega-Ruso (Vocabulario)  
1400-1445: Química  
1445-1530: Música  
1530-1600: Cocina

**Viernes**

700-745 hrs: Historia  
745-800 hrs: Lectura  
800-845 hrs: Lógica  
845-900 hrs: Ortografía  
900-945 hrs: Matemáticas  
945-1030 hrs: Literatura  
1030-1115: Geografía  
**1115-1140: Receso**  
1140-1225: Geografía  
1225-1310: Música  
1310-1400: Bega-Ruso (Vocabulario)  
1400-1445: Ecología.  
1445-1530: Ed. Física.  
1530-1600: F.C.E.

**Sábado**

700-745 hrs: Derecho  
745-800 hrs: Lectura  
800-845 hrs: Física  
845-900 hrs: Ortografía  
900-945 hrs: Computación  
945-1030 hrs: Computación  
1030-1115: Filosofía  
**1115-1140: Receso**  
1140-1225: Literatura  
1225-1310: Matemáticas  
1310-1400: Bega-Ruso (Gramática)  
1400-1445: Física  
1445-1530: Cocina

—¿Qué? Ese horario es asesino —comentó Kenny, mostrando su horario, mucho más relajado académicamente… pero con dos horas diarias seguidas de Beyblade. Aun así, entraba más tarde y salía más temprano.

Ante estas desalentadoras perspectivas, Tyson se puso la pijama y se fue a dormir. No sabía que le faltaba lo peor: averiguar quiénes serían sus maestros. Quizá, si lo hubiera sabido, se habría tirado por la ventana, que para eso estaba en el séptimo piso de un edificio cuyo elevador estaba permanentemente "descompuesto". En realidad, el Bega-Director lo mantenía perennemente desconectado para ahorrarse la inmensa cantidad de electricidad que eso gastaba.

* * *

Meh, ya era hora. I know, I know. Llevo como seis meses diciendo que escribiría esto. Pero ya puse teclado a la obra¿no? Ya, regañen a alguien a quien le importen sus regaños.

Esta pequeña nota final es para dos cosas, que básicamente se reducen a una:

Sí, señoras y señores, he decidido apropiarme del papel de una de las prefectas. Y le he cedido el otro a Nakuru (quesque ya tenía cuenta en esta página innombrable… pero me parece que no… en fin!)

¿Por qué? Porque me ayudó indeciblemente con este fic. Claro, cuando todavía me hablaba (XD ntc, ntc). Y porque va dedicado para ella por soportarme mis malos humores, mis malos chistes, mis bromas de mal gusto, mis malos chistes, mi verborrea inaguantable, mis malos chistes, mis ataques de histeria, mis malos chistes, mis ataques de hiperactividad, mis malos chistes, mis ataques de sarcasmo y, sobre todo, mis malos chistes. En serio, no te culpo por ya no hablarme (XD ntc, ntc). T.T me ha soportado demasiado, en serio.

Punto y fin de este preludiesco asunto. Por cierto, este pequeño… "proyecto" no está calendarizado, así que actualizaré cuando pueda o cuando quiera o cuando me acuerde. Sobre aviso no hay engaño. Ya, vayan a hacer su meditación trascendental. Bytes!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Primer día en el infierno.**_

—¡Buenos días! —sonrió la profesora de Contabilidad y Módulos Fiscales, materia impuesta por el gobierno en modalidad piloto que la Bega-Preparatoria había accedido a impartir. Pero su sonrisa no encontró una respuesta. Todos estaban en estado de shock. Después de todo, ella era…

—¡.¿Ming-Ming?.! —exclamó Tyson.

—n.n **Profesora** Ming-Ming para ti, ò.ó y para todos los demás también.

—¿Porqué eres **tú **la profesora? —inquirió Daichi con su horrible voz.

—Porque sí. Saquen sus libretas para anotar el programa.

—¿Y si le sacamos copias? —sugirió Johnny, con toda la flojera del mundo en la voz.

—n-n No.

—¿Porqué no?

— ò.ó Porque no. Anoten…

Media hora después, habían acabado de dictar todo el programa, que había abarcado (en la pequeña letra de Raúl) más de tres páginas. Ming Ming, desde su escritorio, entrelazó las manos y se puso a observar al estudiantado con una expresión… extraña.

—¿Y ahora qué quieren hacer?

Silencio. La pregunta había venido de improviso pero, claro, la respuesta sería "¡SALIR DE AQUÍ!". Pero nadie dijo nada.

— n0n ¡Ya sé! Voy a cantar para ustedes.

—**Noooooooooo…**

Quince minutos de "Se trata de girar, se trata de ganar, sí, sí, sí" después, sonó el primer timbre.

—Bien, chicos, hora de Lectura. ¿Ya tienen todos el libro que van a leer este mes? Creo que es… —Ming-Ming sacó una hoja y se puso a revisar su contenido—. Sí, es El Quijote en su versión original. Bueno, como sea. Pónganse a leer.

Pero nadie llevaba nada porque era el primer día.

— n0n ¡Oh, qué diablos!

Y con esas palabras, se puso a cantar otros quince minutos.

— »-«U Eso fue horrible —comentó Julia en cuanto la maestra salió. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para recobrarse, porque unos dos minutos después entró el maestro de Lógica.

—¡No, todos menos **TÚ**! —exclamó Rei sin poder contenerse.

—Mira, no empieces —le espetó Bryan, sentándose ante el escritorio y paseando una mirada escrutadora por todo el salón. Sin previo aviso, empezó a pasar lista en una voz que se hacía más baja mientras más hablaban los alumnos. Súbitamente, explotó—. ¡YA CÁLLENSE! —acto seguido, siguió pasando lista muy calmado. Cuando terminó, les dirigió una mirada de fastidio —. Saquen su libreta, jóvenes, y…

—¡Momento! —intervino Robert—. ¿Porqué nos están dando clases ustedes?

—ò.o Mira a este… —dijo Bryan, aparentemente para los que estaban más cerca del escritorio. Después adoptó una actitud entre petulante y fresa muy extraña que daba risa y miedo a la vez—. Mira, yo no tengo que soportarte esas actitudes. Si quiero, te saco de mi clase y no vuelves a entrar hasta el segundo examen extraordinario, así que contrólate. ¿Qué les estaba diciendo? Ah, sí. Saquen su libreta, jóvenes, y apunten el programa del año y ya después hacemos lo que queramos —agregó, con una sonrisa de cordialidad.

**UNIDAD I: Cómo pensar**  
1.1—Despejar la mente.  
1.2—Usar la mente.  
1.3—Controlar la mente.

**UNIDAD II: Cómo NO pensar**  
2.1—Ubícate.  
2.2—Estúpidamente.  
2.3—Idiotamente.  
2.4—Políticamente.

**UNIDAD III: Cómo malpensar.**  
3.1—Doble sentido.  
3.2—Ilegalidades.

—Ya, hagan lo que quieran.

Inexplicablemente, Bryan se puso a charlar COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL con los que estaban más cerca del escritorio, que eran Kane, Salima, Jim y Goki. Empero, cuando el barullo aumentó de intensidad, Bryan volvió a estallar trágico-cómicamente.

—¡Tyson, baja la voz¡No nos interesa tu charla!

—…

Tyson, sabiamente, optó por callar.

Así se acabó la segunda clase

—Hoy no les voy a dictar nada de ortografía porque no nos han dado el manual —anunció Bryan, y siguieron todos en lo suyo. Tal vez la Bega-Preparatoria no sería tan mala después de todo…

O tal vez sí. Después de eso, vino otra clase de Contabilidad durante la cual Ming-Ming les dictó todos los 45 minutos, aunque evidentemente no tenía idea de qué les estaba dictando.

Los Begalumnos estaban mitad expectantes y mitad aterrorizados de averiguar quiénes más serían sus profesores. Y ahora, —horror de horrores— tocaba Matemáticas. Nadie supo si reír o llorar al ver a Garland entrar en el aula.

Sin decir "agua va" o siquiera "buenos días", Garland pasó lista, puso unas fórmulas algebraicas extrañas en el pizarrón y las explicó a la velocidad del rayo. Después de todo, dijo, eran meramente recetas para resolver problemas, como el libro de principios de su familia. Al final, no supieron si las x eran primas de las y o vecinas de las z, porque todo fue tan rápido y confuso que sólo se enteraron de que habían timbrado cuando Garland recogió sus trinches y se fue.

Y, finalmente, llegó la clase de Begarruso, Gramática.

—Begabuenos Begadías —saludó Ian (NOTA: Como el común de los que leen esto no habla Begarruso, todo lo que se diga en este idioma ha sido trasladado al Begaespañol)

—¿Qué?

—Bueno… creo que empezaremos por lo básico… ¿ya les dieron sus Begamanuales?

—No —respondieron todos a coro.

— ò.ó ¿Pues entonces cómo esperan que dé mi clase?

— n-n pues no des clase y ya —fue la sabia idea de Enrique.

—Sí, eso tendremos que hacer… bueno, vamos a hacer una dinámica para que se acostumbren a la rápida y apropiada pronunciación del prefijo, sufijo, raíz básica, verbo principal y palabra más usada del Begarruso, que es Bega. A ver, pónganse de pie y muevan las bancas a las orillas del salón.

Así lo hicieron. Era más fácil obedecer a Ian por dos razones: era más simpático y era más enano. Claro que también era fácil encontrar apodos para ponerle y caricaturizarlo en las libretas. Ian los distribuyó en grupos de cuatro y explicó el juego. Era uno de esos "juegos de manos". Empezaron, entre risas, a equivocarse en pronunciación y golpes.

—Begarriba, Begabajo, Begalado, Begaotro, Begaabajo, Begaarriba, Begalado, Begaotro… (NOTA: Basado en el "Para arriba, para abajo, para un lado, para el otro…" muy divertido)

Y después llegó el tres veces bendito receso. Kenny estaba en las nubes porque también le daba clases Ming-Ming. Tan embobado estaba, que no comentó nada sobre otros maestros. Y Hilary… Hilary estaba que no se aguantaba ni ella sola porque, en menos de cuatro clases, ya llevaba 7 reportes. Cinco se los habían puesto las prefectas sin motivo aparente ( XD sólo por el hecho de no soportarla).

Pero el descanso se acabó. Y venía una nueva clase… Filosofía. Con una actitud de mártir renegado, entró uno de los seres más cotizados del mundo… Tala. ( ¬ yo entro, yo entro!)

—Así que lograron que todos entraran —gruñó. A todos les sorprendió tan extraña actitud—. Todos saben que esto es sólo un plan de Boris para dominar el mundo del beyblade¿verdad? —se escuchó un "sí" general. Tala asintió—. Perfecto. Per-fec-to… bueno, anoten el programa.

—¿Porqué siempre tenemos que anotar el programa? —se quejó Daichi.

—Porque así pretenden controlarnos —respondió Tala, con una actitud que rayaba en la paranoia histérica—. Así que se aguantan. Además, ni que fuera tan largo.

**UNIDAD I: **Dilemas básicos.  
**UNIDAD II: **El Universo Colateral.  
**UNIDAD III: **Historia de la Filosofía: Platón y otros individuos de nombres raros.

—… ¿quién es el loco que prepara los programas? —comentó Johnny en voz alta.

—Pretenden hacernos creer que es la SEP (Secretaría de Educación Pública) —dijo Tala, dando una recelosa mirada a las cámaras. Si supiera que estaban apagadas, no se preocuparía tanto—, pero, en realidad, es la propia Bega-Preparatoria la que maneja esto por debajo del agua —notando el silencio expectante a su alrededor, Tala agregó—. Sí, es Boris. Ahora, hablemos de Filosofía. Hablemos de dilemas existenciales, de profundas razones de las sinrazones que razonamos sin razón alguna…

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH¡ALGUIEN DETÉNGALO! —suplicó Daichi, con su única neurona a punto de explotar.

—Guarda silencio —le espetó Tala—. A la próxima llamada de atención, te mando a Prefectura. Bastante tengo con soportar a Boris como para tener que aguantar sus berrinches también.

Después de otros confusos 30 minutos, el timbre sonó. Tala ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas y preparándose par ir a su otra clase, cuando notó algo que podía ser alentador o desesperante.

—Esperen, tengo otra clase con ustedes… bueno… vayan a tomar agua, al baño, o lo que sea.

Pasaron los cinco minutos de descanso entre clases, pero algunos de los alumnos que habían salido no regresaban. Inconcebiblemente, Tala pareció no darle importancia… hasta que llegaron.

— ò.ó ¿Porqué hasta ahora? —profirió, con una furia más allá de lo imaginable. Daichi, que había sido el último en llegar, se encogió.

—Es que… el baño está bien lejos y había mucha gente y…

—¡A mí no me interesan tus excusas! Vete a prefectura.

—Pero…

—¡Que te vayas a prefectura! Y cuando llegues ahí le dices a cualquiera de las dos prefectas que te mandé porque llegaste tarde porque no se te dio la gana entrar a la clase.

—Pero…

La mirada asesina de Tala fue suficiente. Daichi dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el lugar más evitado por todos los Begalumnos… pero se perdió. Estaba dando vueltas en círculos, cosa extraña dado que el edificio era cuadrado. Y entonces… tras él… una voz terrible llegó a sus oídos.

—Hola, Daichi.

—O-OUUU … —Daichi se dio la vuelta lentamente, y suspiró de alivio—. Hola, Hilary. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—El viejo loco de Computación me envió a prefectura. ¿Y tú?

—Me pasó los mismo. ¿Dónde está?

—… ¿también te perdiste?

Y así, Daichi y Hilary siguieron perdidos por las Begainstalaciones hasta que fueron confrontadas por una imagen extraña. Era una de las prefectas, caminando con cara de haber fusilado a alguien, con unas listas en la mano. Súbitamente, notó su presencia.

—¿Qué hacen afuera del salón?

—Pueees…

—Vengan —ordenó sin pensarlo mucho.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Daichi, a la defensiva.

—Por sus reportes¿porqué más?

Y así siguieron el camino hasta Prefectura, que ostentaba sobre la puerta un ominoso letrero que rezaba "_Lasciate ogni speranza voi ch'entrate"_.Entraron, abandonando todas sus esperanzas, y la prefecta se sentó en su lugar, sacando los reportes.

—¿Y Nakuru? —preguntó Hilary. Había ido a prefectura tantas veces, que ya se conocían.

—Trabajando —respondió Jenny lacónicamente.

— · — EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA — · —

—Mmmmh… ¿con avellanas o con cacahuates? —se preguntaba Nakuru frente a la máquina expendedora de chocolates. Finalmente, se decidió por comprar los dos—. Ahora¿me dijo que quería capuchino o moka? —sabiamente, volvió a comprar de los dos.

— · — DE VUELTA EN LA PREFECTURA — · —

—Hilary… tienes suficientes reportes para quedar suspendida por una semana¿sabías?

Hilary apretó los labios y no respondió nada. Si decía algo, probablemente le pondrían otro reporte.

—… así que sí, estás suspendida. No salgas de tu cuarto por una semana, o por Neptuno que te arrepentirás. Ya, vete.

La suspendida obedeció, resolviéndose a idear una venganza en esos siete días de suspensión, salió y no vio que se cruzaba en el camino con la otra prefecta, que iba con dos de sus adicciones favoritas. Sin contar estupefacientes, _of course_.

—Oye, Jenny, no tenían irlandés… ¿y este qué? —espetó, al ver a Daichi.

—Le colmó el plato a otro —respondió la aludida, tomando sus dos termos gigantes de café. Mientras aspiraba el aroma del moka por la pequeña rendija de la tapa del recipiente, meneó la cabeza—. Daichi, Daichi, Daichi. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? Todos los maestros con los que has tenido clase se han quejado de ti. La suspensión no es suficiente castigo.

—¿Qué? —espetó Daichi.

—ò.ó Mira a este…

—¡Degenerado Blasfemo!

—¡Insubordinado Rufián!

—¡Loco Enfermo!

—¡Hereje Sacrílego!

—¡Cerebro de Camarón!

—¡Petardo Pedestre!

—¡Imberbe Ogete!

—Encerrémoslo en el cuarto oscuro —sugirió Nakuru sin emoción alguna, de una forma tan rápida que parecería que ése era el lineamiento a seguir obligatoriamente.

—Me parece perverso.

Así hicieron, agarrando a Daichi por la oreja y arrastrándolo hasta un lugar en lo más recóndito de la Bega-Preparatoria, un lugar al que **NADIE **iba…

Abrieron la puerta y, mientras Jenny lo arrojaba, Nakuru le gritó:

—¡Y piensa en lo que hiciste!... Por cierto¿qué hizo?

—Ni idea.

— · — Y EN EL SALÓN DE LA CLASE EB-BT — · —

—Y así, la Biblia acabó siendo la novela barata, confusa y sin chiste más vendida en la historia —finalizó Tala, justo a tiempo para que el timbre sonara.

—Lo supe todo el tiempo —asintió Sanguinex.

—Hermana… ¿crees que debamos volvernos budistas? —preguntó Raúl, confundido. Julia se encogió de hombros.

—Ese profe está medio zafado…

Cinco minutos de descanso. Y después, la clase de Begarruso: Vocabulario. Spencer entró, con un diccionario bastante grande y una actitud algo entusiasta y bastante contagiosa.

—¡Begahola!

—… hola —respondieron algunos de los alumnos, aquellos quienes tenían suficientes modales como para sobreponerse al gigantesco cansancio que tenían tras ocho horas de estar en la escuela.

—¿Ya les dieron sus Begamanuales?

—No.

—¡Mmmh¿Y cómo piensan que dé mi clase?

—No des clases.

—Bueno… pero sólo por esta vez. No hagan demasiado escándalo.

Más se tardó en decirlo que Raúl en ponerse a hacer malabares, Johnny en llorar porque Robert le ganó una partida de ajedrez, Kevin en ponerse a hacer unas caricaturas que llamaron sobremanera la atención de Spencer, Michael y Eddie en ponerse a cantar la de "Bad Boys" y Tyson en preguntarse dónde diablos estaría Daichi. Lo que, en total, nos da 50 minutos de esparcimiento y relajación, altamente necesarios para lo que venía: Geografía.

Por la puerta del terror entró Mistel, con todo y la máscara para ocultar que estaba crudo.

—Mmmh… ya nos conocemos todos, así que… anoten el programa.

—¿Qué no hay otra cosa que hacer que no sea anotar el programa? —preguntó Dunga, fastidiado.

—Oh, sí —sonrió Mistel—. Puedes anotar el programa y después firmar este reporte que me sobró, para que se te quite lo quejoso.

El programa, más corto que nada, dejó unos 25 minutos libres para hacer lo que fuera.

—Vamos a hacer una dinámica. Pónganse en círculo y observen. Te vendo un pollo —dijo a Kane, que quedó a su derecha.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó éste, sorprendido?

—Un pollo. Ahora pregunta si pica o no pica.

—¿Pica o no pica? —inquirió Kane, más confundido a cada segundo.

—No pica. Ya, di que me lo compras.

—Te lo compro —respondió Kane, casi hipnotizado.

—Te lo vendo. Ahora véndelo tú tal y como yo te lo vendí a ti, pero me preguntas todo lo que te pregunten.

—Te vendo un pollo —le dijo a Salima.

—Bueno, pues.

—¡Mal, mal, MAL! —prorrumpió Mistel. Ya mandaron al caño todo el juego. Gracias, muchas gracias. En vista de que no quieren jugar, voy a seguir dictando.

Sobre aviso no hay engaño, Mistel se puso a dictar tan rápido que ni un taquimecanógrafo podría haber captado sus palabras.

No bien se habían sacudido el mareo que les había causado Mistel, sobre todo a Kane, cuando entró Crusher.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes.

—Disculpa —dijo Enrique antes que nada—. ¿Qué clase es ésta?

—¿Qué, no les han dado su horario? —se mosqueó Crusher.

—Sí, pero… sólo dice "Ed. y Apr. Art."

—Ah, bueno, la clase se llama "Expresión y Apreciación Artísticas"

Asombro general. Luego, la portentosa lógica se hizo presente, tomando la voz de Ozuma.

—¿Y porqué dice "Ed." en vez de "Ex.".?

—Error de dedo, supongo. Bien, primero que nada…

**UNIDAD I: Pintura**  
1.1—Palitos y bolitas.

**UNIDAD II: Modelaje/Escultura**  
2.1—Manejo de plastilina.  
2.2—Pegar sopa de coditos.

**UNIDAD III: Teatro**  
3.1—Preparar y presentar "Bambi"

Una clase algo aburrida, sobre todo por las constantes menciones a su hermana y los arranques de emotividad que le daban tras eso. Y, para alivio de los estómagos de todos, siguió una clase maravillosa: Cocina.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Hiro—. ¿Cómo les ha ido en su primer día?.

—Fatal —fue la unánime respuesta.

—Eeeh… —Hiro titubeó ante el apesadumbrado ánimo del ambiente—. Tengan su recetario con el… eeeh… programa.

**UNIDAD I: Desayuno**  
1.1—Cereal  
1.2—Pan tostado  
1.3—Jugo de naranja  
1.4—Café.

**UNIDAD II: Comida**  
2.1—Sopa Maruchan ™  
2.2—Agua de limón/ de tamarindo (Tang ™)  
2.3—Ensalada  
2.4—Tortas  
2.5—Atún: Un universo de salvación.

**UNIDAD III: Cena**  
3.1—Sandwich  
3.2—Hot-dog  
3.3—Leche con chocolate  
3.4—Servir la leche

OBJETIVO ESPECIAL: Lavar platos.

Y así se les fue la clase, y como no cocinaron, no comieron nada hasta las 4, hora en que POR FIN terminó su primer día de clases.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Martes: ni te cases, ni te embarques, ni de tu familia te apartes. Si puedes, falta a clases.  
**_

— n-n ¡Bienvenidos a su clase de Introducción al Derecho! —los saludó Ming-Ming, entusiasmada.

—Mmmmh…

— n-n ¿Adivinen cuál es nuestra primera actividad?

— u-uU Anotar el programa —respondieron todos a coro.

— n-n ¡Exacto!

**UNIDAD I: Problemas conyugales.  
UNIDAD II: Problemas patronales.  
UNIDAD III: Deudores morosos.  
UNIDAD IV: En caso de haber sido asesinado…  
UNIDAD V: En caso de estar secuestrado…**

— n-n Ahora, empecemos con la clase. ¿Alguien sabe qué son los problemas conyugales?

—¿Es cuando papá y mamá se avientan los platos? —preguntó Max tímidamente.

— n-n ¡Exacto¿Y saben qué es lo que procede jurídicamente?

—¿El divorcio? —aventuró Oliver.

— ò-ó ¡Claro que no! .¿Vienes de una familia disfuncional, o qué?

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

— n-n Lo que procedería en este caso —prosiguió Ming-Ming—. Es que cada quien demande a su contra-parte por daños a la propiedad privada y atentar contra la propia integridad física.

—¿A qué se refiere cuando dice "contra-parte", maestra? —cuestionó Gary.

— n-nU Eeeeh… pues… ¡pues a la contra-parte!

Otra media hora de incongruencias legales y siguió Lectura. Como nadie quería escuchar a Ming-Ming cantar, todos habían llevado su Quijote en su versión original. Claro que los únicos que lo entendían eran Zeo, porque era un robot, los Dark Bladers, porque conocían la versión antigua de casi todos los idiomas, y los Majestics, porque habían ido a escuelas caras toda su vida.

Y entró Bryan.

—¿Me toca con ustedes, verdad?

—No —mintió Rei rápidamente. Bryan, inocentemente, le creyó.

Ya estaban todos felicitando a Rei por la brillante estrategia, cuando Bryan volvió a entrar, algo molesto.

—¡Sí me toca aquí! .¿Quién fue el burro que dijo que no?

Silencio.

—¡Fuiste tú¿verdad, Rei?.! —afirmó Bryan, por más que lo intentara disfrazar de pregunta.

—No —volvió a mentir Rei. Pero ahora Bryan no le creyó.

—¡Sí, fuiste tú! .¡Si vuelves a salir con otro chistorete así no te dejo entrar a ninguna de mis clases hasta el segundo examen extraordinario! —amenazó el elevado catedrático. Se sentó, lanzando miradas furiosas de "no puede ser" a Rei de vez en cuando y tomó lista a su particular estilo, con una voz baja y modulada, como si pretendiera que no lo escucharan para poder ponerles falta. Tras ello, comenzó su clase—. Jóvenes, .¿ustedes saben sobre la civilización olmeca?

—Fue la cultura madre de mesoamérica —informó Emily, sabihonda como es ella.

—Qué bueno que lo sepan, porque eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que veremos este semestre. Empezaremos con la Historia Universal. ¿Saben lo que es el Big Bang?

Silencio. Emily, herida en lo más profundo de su orgullo, no dijo nada.

—Fue cuando a dios le explotó el bóiler —bromeó Sanguinex, haciendo que todos rieran. Todos, menos Bryan.

—Mira, "chistes" —dijo con aire amenazador, señalando a Sanguinex—. Si vuelves a salir con tus chistoretes no te dejo entrar a ninguna de mis clases hasta el segundo examen extraordinario a ti también —retomó su aire serio y continuó—. Miren, para no complicarnos mucho, fue así: al principio no había nada, y luego, explotó.

Otra media hora de incongruencias históricas y llegó Ortografía. Bryan dedicó diez minutos de los quince reglamentarios a dictar reglas sobre el uso de la b y la v y luego ya "hicieron lo que quisieron".

Y les tocaba la clase de Física. No tenían idea de quién sería el que se las impartiría pero, tratándose de la BegaPreparatoria para BegaProfesionales, sabían a qué atenerse.

—¡Kai! —exclamó Tyson al ver al aludido entrar.

— ¬¬ Mmmf —el aludido, sin embargo, se limitó a dejar sus libros sobre el escritorio, tomar uno, abrirlo, tomar un gis y empezar a escribir el programa de Física de ese semestre. Cuando ya no le quedó espacio para seguir escribiendo, borró la primera línea, sin hacer caso de las protestas de los que todavía no la copiaban, y siguió anotando; para dar inicio al tema de su clase:

_**Física: **Ciencia que estudia la materia, sus cambios y transformaciones…_

Y anotó y anotó y anotó y no dijo nada hasta cinco minutos antes de que terminara la clase, cuando empezó a tomar lista. Una vez hubo terminado, y aún antes de que sonara el timbre que indicaba el fin de clases, salió.

—¿Qué hicieron? —preguntó Garland, entrando, listo para dar su clase.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Julia, mosqueada.

—Porque Kai estaba más molesto que de costumbre, lo que ya es decir.

Pero los Begalumnos no tenían ni idea de que hubieran hecho algo que lo molestara.

—Bueno, pues…

Y anotó otras fórmulas extrañas, otra vez las explicó demasiado rápido y les puso un problema como ejemplo. Resolvió el ejemplo tan rápido y lo explicó tan velozmente que se quedaron igual. Tomó lista y se fue.

Y también ellos salieron, porque les tocaba su clase de Educación Física. Los esperaba Mistel en el gimnasio, con todo y su máscara.

—¡Rápido! .¡Hagan una fila y denle 20 vueltas a la cancha! .¡Rápido, rápido, rápido, más rápido! .¡Parecen ancianos asmáticos!

Cuando se detuvieron, cansados, Mistel prosiguió dando órdenes como si fuera sargento del ejército.

—¡Todos al suelo! .¡Cincuenta lagartijas, rápido! .¡Más rápido, más rápido, más rápido!

Cuando se detuvieron, exhaustos, Mistel siguió impartiendo su clase con la sabiduría y mesura tan propias de él.

—¡Ahora hagan 50 sentadillas! .¡Aprisa, con un demonio!

Cuando todos cayeron rendidos, a punto de morir, Mistel sonrió.

—Bien, ahora que hemos acabado con el calentamiento…

—¿CALENTAMIENTO? —preguntaron todos, atónitos.

Para su fortuna, seguía receso.

Para su desgracia, sólo duró 25 minutos.

—¡Begahola, Begalumnos! —saludó Ian.

—Begahola, Begamaestro —respondió el estudiantado, medio muertos.

—¿Trajeron sus Begamanuales?

—Sí.

—Bueno, empecemos con lo básico: conjugar el verbo "Bega", página 2 de su Begamanual. "_El verbo "Bega" es usado para indicar condición o estado del sujeto. Así, tenemos: Yo Begao, Tú Begas, Él Bega, Nosotros Begamos, Ustedes Began, Vosotros Begáis y Ellos Began" _—leyó, mientras escribía los pronombres y su conjugación del verbo Bega en el pizarrón—. Acabamos de leer que "bega" indica condición o estado del sujeto; veamos… ¿cómo te sientes en este momento? —le preguntó a Jim.

— u-uU Molido

—Bien, si lo trasladamos al Bega, dirías: "Yo Begao Begamolido". ¿Cómo se siente Jim? —le preguntó Ian a Kevin.

—¡Begamolido!

—Di la oración completa.

—Bien… "Jim Bega Begamolido"

—¡Bega!

Una clase, como se puede apreciar, pasable y constructiva, demasiado buena para la BegaPreparatoria. Y seguía Bega-Ruso, Vocabulario.

—¡Begahola! —saludó Spencer—. Me dijeron que ya les dieron sus begamanuales.

—Sí.

—Entonces ábranlos en la página 1 (Nota: se begamanejan begamanuales begadistintos para las begaclases de BegaVocabulario y Bega-Gramática), donde dice "Begadías de la Begasemana", y repitan después de mí: "BegaLunes"

—BegaLunes.

—Más fuerte. BegaMartes.

—BegaMartes.

Y así, se aprendió la correcta pronunciación de los Begadías, y los Begameses. Tal vez se habría logrado un avance mayor, de no ser porque llegó Claude, el prefecto mayor, e interrumpió la clase.

—¿Ya pasaste lista? —preguntó a Spencer.

—No… aún no.

—¿Me permites?

—Claro.

Y Claude empezó a tomar la asistencia de los que estaban presentes y la ausencia de los que no lo estaban (c/p: ostras, Flint! Que has derrochado tu sapiencia en esa frase. No cabe duda que cada día te acercas más al Nirvana)

—¡Daichi!

—No vino —respondió Tyson.

—¡Dunga!

—Tu madre —murmuró Johnny, haciendo que los que lo rodeaban soltaran unas risitas.

—¡Presente! —respondió el aludido.

—¡Eddie!

—¡Aquí!

—¿Y Ed y Edd? —preguntó Johnny en voz baja, con idénticos resultados.

—¡Emily!

—¡Presente!

—The Strange. No, momento, es demasiado fea y rubia para ser Emily The Strange —se corrigió Johnny.

—¡Enrique!

—Presente

—Enrique-Cedora.

—¡Gary!

—… ¿Quién, yo? .¡Sí vine, sí vine, SÍ VINE!

—Lo bueno es que se dio cuenta de que sí vino.

—¡Goki!

—… presente.

—Goki-jocoqui (**Jocoqui: **pronunciación corrupta de "jocoque")

—¡Gordon!

—¡Presente!

—¿Y el flacon?

—¡Jim!

—¡Presente!

—…

—¿Pasa algo, Johnny? —preguntó Oliver.

—Ah, es que ya no se me ocurre nada —curiosamente, la declaración les causó más gracia que todas sus agudezas anteriores.

—¡Johnny!

—¡Aquí!

—¡Joseph!

—¡Presente!

—¡Julia!

—¡Presente!

—¡Kane!

—¡Aquí!

—¡Kevin!

—¡Presente!

—¡Lee!

—¡Presente!

—¡Lupinex!

—¡Presente!

—¡Mariah!

—¡Aquí!

—¡Mariam!

—Presente.

—¡Max!

—¡Yo!

—¡Michael!

—Aquí.

—¡Oliver!

—¡Presente!

—Ozuma.

—Presente.

—¡Raúl!

—¡Presente!

—¡Rei!

Silencio.

—¿Cuál de los dos? —preguntó Rei tímidamente.

—Tú —le respondió Claude, desviando brevemente la mirada hacia él.

—¡Reina!

—Presente.

—¡Rey!

—Presente.

—¡Rick!

—¡Aquí!

—¡Robert!

—Presente.

—¡Salima!

—¡Presente!

—Sanguinex.

—Presente.

—Steve.

—¡Aquí!

—Tyson.

—… —Tyson, al parecer, estaba en la babia y no escuchó cuando lo llamaron.

—Xenotab.

—Presente.

—Zeo.

—¡Aquí!

—Y Zomb.

—Presente.

Claude salió, y Spencer decidió regalarles los diez minutos que quedaban para que terminara la clase. Sonó el timbre y salió.

Y pasó el tiempo y nadie entró.

Cuando habían pasado veinte minutos, Kai se apareció en la puerta, molesto, y los reprochó como era su costumbre.

—¿Se puede saber a qué hora piensan bajar al salón de cómputo?

Mosqueados por lo poquito que acababan de meter la pata, siguieron a su fácilmente irritable profesor al centro de cómputo. Cada uno se sentó frente a una terminal y esperaron instrucciones. Kai se limitó a quedarse viéndolos por un minuto.

—Mmmf. ¿Acaso no saben ni encender una computadora?

Acababan de meter la pata otra vez, y lo sabían. Mientras tanto, Kai había ido hacia el puesto del profesor, cuya computadora estaba conectada a una pantalla al frente del salón.

Y todos fueron testigos de cómo el precioso Hiwatari se ponía a jugar solitario y se desconectaba por completo del mundo.

Salieron en silencio, procurando no molestarlo, so pena de que siguiera regañándolos o les metiera un reporte general.

Regresaron al salón, aún confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar, cuando entró Brooklyn, con esa sonrisa de ángel de Evangelion.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? El día es muy bonito como para estar aquí encerrados. Vengan.

Y los llevó a los espaciosos jardines de la Bega-Preparatoria.

—Como ven, el mundo está lleno de vida. Si hacen cualquier cosa que perturbe el sagrado equilibrio del mundo, los reprobaré. Porque les imparto la clase de Ecología, nada más por eso. Y la primera Unidad que estudiaremos es **No tirar basura**. Así que… —añadió, volviéndose a sus alumnos y sonriendo de nuevo—. No tiren basura.

Dicho lo anterior, se acostó cuidando de no doblar demasiado las briznas de pasto y no aplastar ninguna flor, y se dedicó a admirar el vuelo de las mariposas.

Muchos habían llevado algo de comida de contrabando, y aprovecharon para ingerirla. Y no supieron qué hacer con los desechos, ya que Brooklyn les había dicho que no tiraran basura, y si lo contrariaban, se volvería un psicótico y los encerraría en el extraño mundo tortuoso que era su mente.

Y Brooklyn se levantó, y vio como todos sujetaban las bolsitas, botellas y demás contenedores de la comida que ya habían ingerido.

—Ahora estudiaremos el Objetivo 1.1: **Lugares apropiados para tirar basura**. Vengan.

Y los condujo hasta su salón, y los hizo formar un círculo alrededor del bote de basura.

—Esto es un bote de basura. En él se deposita la basura. Asegúrense de dividirla en orgánica e inorgánica, para que cuando pase el camión de la basura y la recoja toda revuelta, se den cuenta de que han perdido el tiempo. Humanos… —una sombra de enojo cubrió su rostro al pensar en los desconsiderados que no tenían respeto por la Madre Naturaleza, pero se le pasó rápido—. Y con eso damos por terminada nuestra clase.

Llegó Garland, les preguntó qué habían visto en sus clases de Vocabulario y Gramática; les preguntó si tenían dudas, a lo que todos respondieron que no; y les dio un rápido micro-resumen de 10 minutos de lo que habían visto en 90, que sólo los confundió y les hizo perder el tiempo.

Y sonó el timbre que anunciaba la última clase del día.

—Buenas Tardes —saludó Hiro—. Ya deben saber lo que toca hacer en su primera clase de Química, .¿no?

—Anotar el programa —respondieron todos monótonamente, hartos.

—n-n ¡No! Hacer bombas de humo. Vamos al laboratorio.

* * *

Pfft, begao begamolida (n-n espero que hayan puesto atención a las clases). Éste es el tercer fic que escribo hoy. Y pensar que todavía me faltan! Pero ni modo, ya me había tardado en actualizar todo. Así que hagan de cuenta como si no me estuviera quejando. Cuídense, pórtense mal y no tiren basura. Bytes! 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mier… coles**_

Las 700 horas. Timbró el timbre. Todos los Begalumnos de la BegaPreparatoria para BegaProfesionales estaban en sus asientos, listos para recibir clases. (Pero si viéramos todos los salones, tendría que inventarme cientos y cientos de nombres, además de que el fic sería más largo que _El Ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha_, sin llegarle siquiera a los talones a tan magna obra. Si así, es uno de los fics con capítulos más largos que escribo, no quiero imaginar cómo sería de ocuparnos de todos. Fin de mi pequeña queja)

Y en la clase EB-BT, sintieron que el alma se les venía a los pies al ver entrar a Ming-Ming. No es que no lo supieran. Es sólo que cada clase era peor que la anterior. Y apenas era su tercer día de clases.

—Bueno, bueno. La última clase les dicté la definición de todas y cada una de las cuentas del Activo y del Pasivo. Así que ahora proseguiremos con otra cosa íntimamente ligada con ello. ¿Alguien sabe lo que es un asiento?

—¿Donde colocamos las asentaderas? —sugirió Tyson. El resto del salón rió por lo estúpido del comentario.

—Pues… sí —reconoció Ming-Ming—. ¿Y saben para qué se usan los asientos en Contabilidad?

—Para que se sienten los contadores —aseveró Gary con vehemencia.

— ò-o… Pues… sí —volvió a reconocer Ming-Ming, asombrada por los conocimientos de sus alumnos—. Eeeh… eso era lo que íbamos a ver en la clase de hoy, pero… pues como ya lo saben…

—¡Momento! —explotó Robert, levantándose de su asiento—. ¡No puede pretender que creamos que **_eso _**es contabilidad! .¡Me atrevo a afirmar que no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que está hablando!

— ¬.¬# Robert… ve a prefectura.

— XO ¡No me va a enviar a prefectura sólo por decir que es una tarada!

—Bien —Ming-Ming salió del aula hecha una furia.

— · — EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA — · —

—Tengo hambre… y sed… —se quejó Daichi, quien seguía encerrado en el cuarto oscuro. De repente, escuchó un ruidito—. ¿Eh? .¿Hay alguien ahí?

El ruidito se repitió varias veces y luego cesó.

—Debe haber sido mi imaginación —murmuró Daichi para sí—. ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

— · — EN PREFECTURA — · —

—Mmmh… aquí dice que Daichi del EB-BT ha faltado dos días seguidos —comentó Nakuru, distraída.

—Pues debería saber que si acumula tres faltas no tendrá derecho a presentar examen —Claude se encogió de hombros—. Y no creo que justifique sus faltas, ningún profesor reportó accidentes en su clase.

—La última vez que lo vi —meditó Jenny— fue cuando Tala lo mandó reportado por llegar tarde a clase.

Y entró Ming-Ming, echa una furia… todavía.

—¡Que alguien me ayude! —exigió—. ¡Tengo una insubordinación en el EB-BT!

Los prefectos intercambiaron una mirada entre sí.

—¡Dis-pa-re-jo! —dijeron al mismo tiempo. Claude perdió.

—¡Todo yo, todo yo! —se quejó, y acompañó a Ming-Ming de vuelta a su clase.

— · —EN EL SALÓN DE LA CLASE EB-BT — · —

Cuando Ming-Ming regresó, nadie le prestó atención. Pero cuando vieron que tras ella venía el prefecto mayor, callaron.

—¿Quién le dijo a la maestra que era una tarada? —preguntó.

—Yo —respondió Robert tras un breve silencio.

—Venga —indicó Claude, señalando hacia la puerta—. Y no quiero tener otra queja de ustedes —le dijo al resto del salón. Finalmente, se volvió hacia Ming-Ming—. Luego te lo mando.

Cerró la puerta y le indicó a Robert que lo siguiera.

—No debes decirle a los maestros que son tarados, Robert.

—No lo haría si no fuera verdad.

—¡Me importa un pepino si es verdad o no! El caso es que en la BegaPreparatoria hay reglas, y firmaste el reglamento.

—No fui yo. Fue mi mayordomo.

—Pues da igual. El caso es que estás comprometido a cumplir con las reglas. Ven, para que revises el reglamento y veas que dice específicamente que no se le debe llamar tarados a los maestros.

Media hora después, y tras haber revisado tres veces el reglamento, Claude no encontró la cláusula que indicaba que no se debía llamar tarados a los maestros. Resignado, suspiró y la agregó al final.

—¿Ves? Claro como el agua.

— ¬¬U Sí… ya veo… no lo volveré a hacer —comentó Robert.

—Ah, no es tan simple. Hay que aplicar una sanción para asegurarnos de que no volverás a caer en la misma falta.

—Tiene mi palabra de honor.

—¿Y eso, cuánto vale?

—Vale su peso en oro.

—Pues para las políticas de la BegaPreparatoria, no vale ni el papel en el que está escrita. Pero por esta vez lo pasaré por alto, porque no hiciste más que decir la verdad, con una única condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Debes aparentar, de aquí en adelante, que acabo de darte el peor regaño de tu vida. Los prefectos tenemos una reputación que mantener, .¿sabías?

Robert asintió.

—Bien, regresa a tu salón, que llegas justo para Lectura. Ve.

Robert obedeció, y entró al aula con la expresión que tiene quien acaba de ser condenado a ver un maratón de dos semanas de Barney y los Teletubbies, pero sintiéndose condenadamente bien por dentro.

Poco después sonó el timbre, y entró Bryan. Cinco minutos después, empezó a tomar lista con su particular estilo de "que no me oigan". Cuando acabó, se aclaró la garganta para poder extender su voz de manera tal que se escuchara por entre todo el barullo del salón.

—¡YAAA CÁAAAAALLEEEEEENSEEEEEEEE! —y el silencio se hizo—. Bien, jóvenes, vamos a comenzar con el primer tema del programa. Pongan como título: "Unidad I: Cómo pensar". Punto y aparte. "Desde el principio, la mente humana ha tenido que…"

—Profesor, ¿podría dictar más despacio? —preguntó Rei.

—¡Pues escribe más rápido, Rei! —espetó Bryan—. ¿O en serio voy muy rápido? —preguntó a Kane y Salima, quienes asintieron—. Bueno, voy a volver a empezar. "Desde… el… prin-ci-pio… co-ma… la men-te… hu-ma-na … ha te-ni-do… que… en-fren-tar-se… a los…" —Bryan se detuvo al ver que todos estaban tratando de contener la risa—. ¿Qué? .¿De qué se ríen?

—Es que ahora va demasiado lento —informó Jim con una risita.

—¡Ay, pues quien los entiende! —exclamó Bryan—. ¡Si aquí no es estación de radio para andar con complacencias! "… que enfrentarse a los profundos dilemas que presenta la comprensión del Universo, que es inmutable en sus leyes, causas y efectos. Para tal propósito, el ser humano ha tenido que descubrir dichas leyes, causas y efectos. Pero a veces el hombre entra en la confusión por no entender que las leyes, causas y efectos tienden a interactuar unos con otros y mezclarse en nuevas leyes, causas y efectos. Para tal fin, se han dictaminado leyes para comprender dichas interacciones con facilidad para la mayor parte de la humanidad". Punto y aparte, pongan como subtítulo "Despejar la mente". Aparte… "Suele suceder que el cerebro humano se ve abrumado por el tándem de eventos que acontecen en el universo inmediato al mismo tiempo, viéndose imposibilitado para comprender los sucesos más simples. Para tal fin, hay que despejar la mente"

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó Michael de repente.

Bryan se le quedó viendo con incredulidad por 10 segundos.

—¡Pues si no han escrito tanto! —soltó por fin—. ¡Y si me vuelven a salir con esa preguntita les voy a dictar más!... ¿en qué me quedé? —le preguntó a Salima.

—"Para tal fin, hay que despejar la mente" —leyó Salima.

—Bien… "Para tal fin, hay que despejar la mente, y eso se logra aislándose parcial o totalmente del universo inmediato". Ya, descansen la mano, jóvenes —indicó—. ¿Si entienden lo que acaban de escribir? —las miradas confusas de sus estudiantes le indicaron la respuesta—. Pues es muy simple, jóvenes. Esto que acaban de escribir no es más que la introducción a la unidad, que nos dice que a veces comprender lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor es confuso; y ahí es donde entra la Lógica. Porque si no tuviéramos la Lógica, que nos hace razonar bien las cosas, tendríamos que estar constantemente reinventando la rueda para las cosas más simples. Por ejemplo, tú, Mariam, si tuvieras un canario, ¿lo dejarías junto a un gato así como así?

—Pues no —respondió Mariam.

—¿Y porqué?

—Porque el gato se comería al canario.

—¿Ven? Ahí está Mariam utilizando la Lógica y aplicándola a conocimientos que se obtuvieron de observaciones pasadas para entender ciertas causas y consecuencias del universo. Y luego, donde dice lo de Despejar la Mente también es muy simple. Nos dice que a veces pasan tantas cosas que el cerebro no puede procesarlas todas. ¿Sí saben que nada más usamos un 3 por ciento del cerebro, verdad? Pues ese 3 por ciento no es suficiente para abarcar todo lo que ocurre, porque son demasiadas cosas. Así que…

Y Bryan se vio interrumpido por el timbre.

—¿Qué, ya se acabó? —comentó Bryan, desilusionado, viendo su reloj, cuando una sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Esperen, toca ortografía, .¿verdad? Bueno, acabemos con el tema. Les decía que el 3 por ciento que utilizamos de nuestro cerebro no es suficiente para manejar todos los eventos que pasan a nuestro alrededor; y por eso cuando no sobresaturamos de información ya no podemos hacer nada. ¡Por ejemplo, Gary, que desde hace como media hora está en la babia y no pone atención! —gritó Bryan, elevando la voz gradualmente, tratando de captar la atención del aludido. Al fallar, negó con la cabeza y prosiguió con su clase, resignado—. ¿Si quedó entendido, jóvenes? —se escuchó un sordo "Sí" de la mayor parte del alumnado—. Pues entonces ya vamos a hacer lo que queramos.

Volvió a timbrar, Bryan salió, y entró Garland. Escribió una ecuación complicadísima en la ecuación, aplicó las leyes que les había "explicado" en las clases anteriores, y la redujo a un simple _x_ cuadrada más tres cuartos de _y_ más uno es igual a cero.

En eso se les fueron los 45 min de la clase, y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya se había ido Garland y había entrado Ian.

—Hoy estudiaremos el verbo _Begacer_, en la página 6 de su BegaManual. El verbo Begacer indica las cosas que realiza el sujeto que no se expresan con verbos más específicos. Por ejemplo, podemos decir igualmente "_Yo begarneo un pastel"_, que "_Yo begago un pastel_". De todas formas, el pastel va a existir.

—¿Y nos lo vamos a comer? —preguntó Tyson, muy emocionado. Ian se quedó en silencio por unos 5 segundos, estupefacto, pensando qué respuesta sería la apropiada.

—Eeehh… sí, Tyson, sí, como quieras —respondió finalmente—. Repasemos la conjugación. Repitan después de mí: "Yo begago".

—"Yo begago" —repitió la mayoría.

—"Tú begaces".

—"Tú begaces" —repitieron unos 25 alumnos.

—"Él begace".

—"Él begace" —repitieron unos 20 alumnos.

—"Nosotros begacemos".

—"Nosotros begacemos" —repitieron unos 12 alumnos.

—Venga, repitan todos "Ustedes begacen".

—"Ustedes begacen" —repitieron 24 alumnos, pero se oyó más bien como un "ustedes vgfsen".

—Otra vez y más fuerte —empezó a desesperarse Ian—, "ustedes begacen".

—¡"Ustedes begacen"! —gritaron 33 de los 34 alumnos presentes. Sólo faltó Sanguinex, que estaba ocupado en bostezar.

—Y "ellos begacen".

—"Ellos begacen".

—Bien, ahora resuelvan los ejercicios de las páginas 6, 7 y 8 de su begamanual. Cuando acaben, pasen a que les revise; y si no acaban, lo traen mañana de tarea.

Cuando volvió a sonar el timbre, ya estaban hartos. Todavía no sabían quién les impartiría Biología (aunque las apuestas indicaban 10 contra 3 a favor de Hiro), pero no estaban de humor para más clases después de casi 4 horas encerrados en el salón.

Así que sintieron un gran alivio cuando vieron entrar a Brooklyn, sin libros ni nada parecido.

—Esta clase la vamos a tomar en el patio —les informó, lo que los animó demasiado—, pero quizá antes quieran ir a la cafetería. Creo que vamos a tener que tomar el receso también —comentó, con aire ausente, aunque casi nadie lo notó porque la mayoría habían salido disparados hacia la cafetería.

Después de que los alumnos se lanzaron como piratas náufragos y tomaron toda la comida que podían llevar consigo (lo que es decir, "mucha"), salieron al patio y Brooklyn volvió a recostarse en la hierba con cuidado. De repente, señaló hacia un árbol.

—Ahí, como pueden ver, hay una ardilla.

—OoO Ooooh… —musitaron los alumnos, maravillados, mostrando asquerosamente el contenido de sus cavidades bucales. Brooklyn, de repente, tomó el sándwich de Steve, le arrancó un pedazo y se lo devolvió a su dueño. Se le quedó viendo a la ardilla, y de repente la ardilla fue hacia él, y le dio el pedazo de sándwich, lo que arrancó otro "¡Oooooooh!" de los alumnos. La ardilla se fue.

—¿Vieron bien a la ardilla?

—Sí.

—Bien. Por aquí… —continuó Brooklyn, levantando un dedo, sobre el que se posó una mariposa—. Aquí tenemos una mariposa monarca.

Y así siguieron durante toda la clase y todo el receso, durante el cual se unieron algunas alumnas de otros salones a la maravillada congregación.

Pero cuando sonó el timbre, Brooklyn se levantó, diciendo que tenía otra clase, y todos los demás recordaron que también debían ir a sus salones.

—¿Porqué tan tarde? —les preguntó Spencer a los últimos que entraron, a eso de las 1143 horas.

—Es que acabamos de tener clase con el profesor Brooklyn —se excusó Raúl.

—Oh, bueno, eso lo explica.

—Por cierto, profesor —soltó Dunga de repente—. ¿Puedo ir al baño?

— n-n No, no, no; tienes que decirlo en Bega.

— T.T Pero me hago…

—Anda, dilo en Bega. Sí puedes.

— T.T No, no puedo.

—Repite después de mí: "¿Beguedo begar al begabaño?"

— OxO ¿Beguedo begar al begabaño?

— n-n ¡Bien! —lo felicitó Spencer, pero cuando Dunga ya iba hacia la puerta, lo interpeló—. Ò.ô Eh, nadie te ha dado permiso.

— TTxTTU Pero…

— ù-u ¡Pero nada! .¡Acaban de entrar de receso!

— TTxTTU ¡Pero el profesor Brooklyn agarró todo el receso como si fuera clase!

— ò-ó ¡Si hubieras ido al baño, el profesor Brooklyn ni siquiera lo habría notado!

— · . ·U Bueno, sí, pero…

—Ah, está bien. Tienes dos minutos para ir al baño. Pero si te tardas más de eso, ni entres.

— TT.TT ¡Gracias! —exclamó Dunga, y salió rauda y velozmente hacia el baño.

Fuera de ello, no pasó nada más que fuera particularmente interesante. Y timbró el timbre y salió Spencer, y pasaron unos cinco minutos y volvió a timbrar el timbre y entró Tala.

Pasó lista, y cuando acabó, fue el primero en notar algo alarmante.

—¿Alguien sabe porqué no vino Daichi? —preguntó.

—No lo hemos visto desde que lo mandó a prefectura la clase pasada —informó Tyson.

—Hummm —el rostro de Tala se ensombreció por los sombríos pensamientos que ensombrecían su mente—. Pues esperemos que siga vivo.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los alumnos, impactados.

—No creo que fuera particularmente útil para los planes de Boris, así que seguramente lo eliminaron sin miramientos ni ceremonia.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del aula.

—Pe-pero… Hilary me dijo que llegó sano y salvo a Prefectura —replicó Tyson.

—Ah, pero hay algo raro y viciado en el aire de ese lugar —masculló Tala, recordando… sólo dios sabe qué horrores—… y no me sorprendería que Boris les haya lavado el cerebro para volverlos particularmente crueles.

— · — EN PREFECTURA — · —

—… eso parece un caballo… —comentó Claude señalando una voluta de humo de aroma dulzón, mientras de la radio salía una voz que decía "Exterminate… erradicate… exterminate…".

—Qué loco… —fue la respuesta de Jenny. Entonces entró Nakuru, retrocediendo por la pesada niebla de aroma extraño que la envolvió al abrir la puerta.

—¿Otra vez están fumando esa cosa? —los amonestó Nakuru.

—Qué loco… le sale humo por las orejas… —súbitamente, Jenny y Claude se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

— T.T ¡Qué malos! —se quejó Nakuru—. ¡Siempre empiezan sin mí!

—¡No chille! —le soltó Claude, insertándole un cigarro de dudoso contenido en la boca.

— · —EN EL SALÓN DE LA CLASE EB-BT — · —

—… de cualquier manera, no podemos hacer nada —resopló Tala—. Así que volvamos a la clase y estudiemos más Dilemas Básicos. El dilema existencial a estudiar hoy es —se volvió hacia el pizarrón y garabateó enérgicamente—: "¿La alegría del universo tiene final?". Responda, Sanguinex, y dé razones.

—Pues… sí, sí lo tiene —dijo Sanguinex con resolución—. Prueba de ello es que al ver mi felicidad, varios sienten disminuir su alegría, y viceversa.

—… sí, ésa es una buena razón —concedió Tala—. ¿Alguien opina en contra?

Mariah levantó la mano.

—Afirmar eso implica aceptar que los seres humanos son, por definición, egoístas.

— ¬.¬U Tienes que meditar más profundamente sobre lo que dices —replicó Tala—. Estás apoyando el punto de Sanguinex. ¿Alguien más?

Silencio.

—Pues bien, les daré una razón para que mediten sobre el hecho de que la alegría del universo tiene final, y que **_en serio _**ya se acabó: Están en la BegaPreparatoria para BegaProfesionales.

Y timbró el timbre. Ya se dirigían todos hacia fuera, adelantándose a la decisión de salir de Brooklyn, cuando vieron que éste se dirigía hacia el salón con una pequeña procesión de alumnos de otros salones que cargaban unas cajas.

—Sólo por hoy, no saldremos —les anunció con su sonrisa sobrehumana—. Quiero que entiendan algo muy importante hoy —se volvió hacia los alumnos que llevaban las cajas—. Déjenlas ahí, gracias. Y corran a su clase —aconsejó, como profetizando que les tocaba con algún profesor histérico (más conocido como Kai Hiwatari) que los mandaría a Prefectura por llegar tarde—. Así que… espero que a partir de hoy aprecien más sus clases de Biología y Ecología —finalizó Brooklyn, cerró la puerta, abrió las cajas y se sentó, poniendo los pies sobre el escritorio.

Y una multitud de conejos, ranas, mariposas, abejas, gatos, aves e iguanas salieron de la caja. Fueron los gatos quienes desataron el pandemónium, al lanzarse sobre todos los demás.

—Sí, ésa es la idea —aprobó Brooklyn, cuando sus alumnos empezaron a correr de un lado a otro para evitar ser mordidos, arañados, picados, polinizados o enverrugados.

Media hora después la situación seguía igual, si no es que peor. Entonces Brooklyn se levantó, abrió las ventanas y la puerta y carraspeó.

—Gracias. Es todo.

¡Y maravilla de maravillas! Todos los animales (excepto los estudiantes) salieron del lugar.

—¿Ahora entienden? —preguntó Brooklyn a sus pupilos cuando la última mariposa salió por la ventana.

—No —respondieron con sinceridad.

—¿Tienen idea de porqué se desató ese caos?

—No —repitieron.

—Fue porque fueron sacados de su hábitat e introducidos a otro hostil, sin recibir comprensión ni ayuda alguna de los presentes —informó, lanzándoles una mirada de reproche—. Los seres humanos afectan ecosistemas sin preocuparse por las consecuencias, sembrando la confusión entre los demás seres. Espero que ustedes aprovechen estas clases para comprenderlo y sean los principales promotores de una nueva era en la que el humano se adapte a la Tierra y no trate de moldearla para su comodidad —timbró el timbre—. Bueno, hasta mañana.

—Ese tipo está loco —dedujo Oliver, poniéndose un curita en un arañazo particularmente profundo que había recibido en la mano.

Crusher entró unos minutos después.

—Ok, saquen sus cuadernos de dibujo y sus lápices. Hoy estudiaremos las formas más básicas de la pintura. En base a ellas se puede formar cualquier clase de forma que puedan ver. Se llaman líneas. Hay de varias formas, pero este semestre sólo nos corresponde estudiar las rectas y las curvas. Una curva perfecta forma un círculo perfecto —informó, para el asombro de varios—. Así que vamos a practicar los círculos y las rectas cortas verticales, varias planas.

— ò.ôU ¿Quiere decir que haremos planas de palitos y bolitas? —preguntó Ozuma.

— n-n ¡Precisamente!

Cuando esa clase acabó y empezó la otra, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver entrar a Matilda.

— n-n ¡Hola a todos! Ésta es nuestra primera clase, .¿verdad?

—Sí —respondieron todos, con menos ánimo que una almeja menopáusica aburrida.

—Por cierto, .¿qué clase se supone que es? —preguntó Lee.

— ôòU ¿No les han dado su horario?

—Sí, pero sólo dice "F.C.E."

—Ah, vaya… el nombre completo es "Formación Cívica y Ética".

—Oh.

—… n.ñU Están muy cansados, .¿verdad?

— - - sí…

— n.nU ¡Ánimo! .¡Ya es la última clase!

— úùU Todavía nos queda otra clase —informó Lupinex con desánimo.

—¿Qué? —se asombró Matilda.

—Salimos a las 4 todos los días —prosiguió Joseph—. Oh, no. Lo olvidaba. El sábado salimos temprano, a las tres y media.

—¿Que qué? —Matilda estaba a punto de desmayarse de la impresión.

—Y entramos a las 7 de la mañana —remató Rick.

—Pe… pero… eso es inhumano…

— TT.TT ¿Verdad que sí? —soltó Raúl.

—Aunque bueno, podría ser peor.

— ò.Ô ¿Eh? —preguntaron los alumnos, despertando a medias.

—La clase IB-BT tiene clases de 6 a 6 de lunes a sábado.

— o.O ¿QUÉ?

Estando en estado de shock tanto la maestra como los alumnos, no hicieron nada, y cuando timbró el timbre, los estudiantes se dirigieron como autómatas hacia el laboratorio de química.

— ô.ó ¿Porqué esas caras? —les preguntó Hiro al verlos entrar.

—No quieres saber… —le respondió Tyson.

— n-n Pues no importa, porque se les pasará pronto. Esta clase prepararemos una bebida energizante, como el Red Bull®

— n0n ¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

La mera idea de que volverían a la vida les devolvió la vida.

Esa noche, antes de acostarse, Tyson le hizo una pregunta a Kenny.

—Oye, Jefe, .¿tú sabes qué significa IB-BT?

—Oh, claro. "Ineptos para el Beyblade, Bola de Tarados". ¿Porqué la pregunta?

—Porque tienen un horario peor que el nuestro.

—¿Y no lo sabías ya?

—No, me acabo de enterar hoy.

—¿Pues qué clase de antisociales son en el EB-BT?

—… no quieres saber… —respondió Tyson, pensando que él tampoco quería saber.

— · —EN PREFECTURA — · —

—… qué loco… el humo se está yendo por los ductos de ventilación… —notó Flint.

—¿Y a dónde nos van a lleva los ductos? —preguntó Claude.

—creo que… creo que a Neptuno… —comentó Nakuru.

—… qué loco…

En realidad, los ductos comunicaban con todos los salones, con dirección, con la cafetería y con los baños.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jueves**_

—La clase pasada hablábamos de lo que procedía legalmente en caso de problemas conyugales —recapituló Ming-Ming tras pasar lista—. El día de hoy haremos una dinámica para ver si comprendieron.

Ming-Ming sacó, de unas cajas, varias piezas de porcelana y cerámica, y algunos cojines.

—Bien… retiren todas las bancas y tomen un escudo de contención de los que están en la esquina… ¡Ustedes dos, Julia, Raúl! Vengan.

Los Begalumnos, intrigados, obedecieron; y la mayoría de ellos se preguntaban qué es lo que tendrían que hacer Julia y Raúl, asunto que les aclaró la profesora.

—¡Arrójenselas! —sonrió Ming-Ming, señalando las vajillas de porcelana.

—¿Eh? —Raúl y Julia intercambiaron una mirada de confusión suprema.

—¡Sí, ya saben, como sus padres antes de morir!

—… ¿ah? —a Raúl y Julia se les humedecieron los ojos.

—¡Venga, si está en su expediente! ¡Sus padres acabaron matándose mutuamente al hacer malabares con cuchillos!

—… ¡cállese, arpía! —bramó Julia, mientras Raúl salía corriendo del salón, llorando como magdalena.

—… ¡.¿Qué modo de contestarme es ese?.! —chilló Ming-Ming—. ¡Ve a prefectura ahora mismo!

—¡Con gusto! —respondió la pelirroja, para acto seguido sorrajarle una pila de platos en la cabeza al intento de cantante, quien perdió el conocimiento. Julia fue a alcanzar a su hermano.

Los demás Bega-alumnos se quedaron callados, asombrados por la escena tan traumática que acababan de presenciar. No reaccionaron hasta que entró Jenny, dispuesta a pasar lista.

—Buenos días —dijo, abriendo la puerta como Juan en su casa, con la vista fija en la lista—. Ming-Ming, .¿ya pasaste lista? —esperó la respuesta—. Ming-Ming, déjate de juegos y contesta —harta, dirigió la mirada hacia el escritorio, donde estaban los platos. Acto seguido se volvió hacia los alumnos—. ¿Y su maestra?

Por toda respuesta, los alumnos señalaron al suelo.

—¡Bega! —exclamó la prefecta—. ¡.¿Qué ha pasado?.! —silencio—. ¡.¿Cómo es posible que venga a darles clase borracha y se quede dormida?.!

Los begalumnos se callaron la verdad.

—¡Esto es el bega begacolmo! .¡Bega! —maldijo, sin preocuparse por emplear lenguaje altisonante frente a los alumnos. Tomó un brazo de Ming-Ming y se la llevó arrastrando por los pasillos.

Raúl y Julia no regresaban.

Con el tiempo llegó Bryan, con cara de señora que espera que le cuenten un chisme jugoso y suculento.

—Buenos días, jóvenes —sonrió, empujando todas las vajillas al suelo para dejar sus trinches en el escritorio (había agregado un termo para café a su acostumbrado ajuar de libros y carpetas)—. ¿Por qué esas caras?

—… pues… —comenzó Gordon, quien usualmente se mantenía callado y serio—. Ming-Ming propuso una dinámica que…

Tras un resumen algo escueto, Bryan no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—¡Qué bárbara! —luego recuperó la seriedad—. Pero eso está muy mal. Los profesores no tendrían por qué andar leyendo sus expedientes, jóvenes —se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla y tomó un sorbo de café—. Hay leyes que lo impiden, además de que podrían demandarla por sevicia si se les da la gana.

Así se pasó la hora, comentando la crueldad de Ming-Ming. Julia llegó casi al final, y otra vez hubo un silencio incómodo. Fue a su asiento, y se quedó viendo fijamente la portada de su libreta.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Bryan. Julia asintió, justo en el momento en que sonó el timbre. Contrariamente a su costumbre, el catedrático salió sin hacer mención a la mini-clase de ortografía, que rara vez impartía. El ambiente se relajó un poco en esos quince minutos, pero volvió a tensarse cuando ese sujetillo con bufanda llamado Kai Hiwatari entró al salón.

—Tú no tienes nada que hacer en mi clase —le soltó a Julia, viéndola fijamente, tras dejar sus cosas sobre el escritorio.

La aludida tragó saliva. Y aunque sea un cliché, la tensión podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. No, esperen. Era demasiado densa para eso, así que digamos que podría haber sido cortada con una sierra eléctrica de 24 caballos de fuerza.

Y entonces, .¡oh prodigio de prodigios!, el buen camarada Kai sonrió.

—Estás exenta con 100 todo el semestre —declaró, sentándose, con gesto de gran satisfacción, y abrió uno de los libros para buscar algo.

Finalmente cerró el libro, lo hizo a un lado, y dibujó un diagrama de Ming-Ming en el momento en que los platos se impactaron contra su cráneo. Acto seguido, sin decir palabra, hizo los cálculos de Fuerza, Aceleración, Resistencia del Aire, Índice de fragmentación de los platos, y, en fin, todo lo físicamente relacionado con el incidente. Incluso la propagación de las ondas de choque a través de la hueca cabecita de la seudo-cantante, lo que causó una gran hilaridad en Sanguinex y Xenotab, una discreta sonrisa de Robert, y el pasmo total de Emily al observar ese sacrilegio contra la seriedad de las ciencias exactas. Los demás estaban distraídos o no entendían nada. Por si las dudas, Tyson le tomó una foto al pizarrón con su celular, en caso de que viniera en el examen.

Cuando acabó, Hiwatari tomó sus cosas y se fue, topándose con Garland en la puerta. Un "Mmmf" y un "Pasa" fue el único intercambio.

Garland observó el diagrama y los cálculos, asintiendo varias veces.

—Vaya —fue su dictamen—. Así que esto fue lo que pasó.

Luego comenzó un largo discurso sobre el rumor general que había iniciado la prefecta al dar su opinión de que Ming-Ming estaba ebria y se había quedado dormida, sus percepciones personales, el mal gusto de una "maestra" que se ponía a leer expedientes de alumnos, y de la alza en el precio de las tortillas.

Luego les dio lo que quedaba de clase libre, en lo que se ponía a revisar unas tareas del IB-C.

Y después tuvieron una hora libre, porque Brooklyn no se apareció.

— · — EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS — · —

Apenas sonó el timbre que indicaba el receso, los profesores se dirigieron rápidamente a la sala de maestros.

—Dijeron que había un buen chisme hoy —sonrió Mistel al entrar—. ¿EB-BT?

—¿Qué los hombres nada más piensan en chismes? —se burló Matilda, que estaba algo entretenida con un crucigrama. Pero de todas formas nadie le puso atención a su comentario.

—¿Quiénes más? —"respondió" Bryan.

—¡Ah, al menos son lo suficientemente valientes para rebelarse contra el sistema! —asintió Tala fervorosamente.

—Bueno, pero si se rebelan por completo no te va a ir muy bien. Estás del lado equivocado —dijo Spencer gravemente.

—Pero ganarse (y ganarles) a esos imbéciles es muy fácil —comentó Kai (agh, no puedo desacostumbrarme al "buen camarada Kai"), arrastrando las palabras.

—¿A quién exentaste esta vez? —preguntó Hiro con malicia.

—Averígualo por tu cuenta —remató Kai, y salió de la sala. El vago tufo a estupefacientes comenzaba a marearlo.

—Eh, Bryan —preguntó Nakuru, entrando—. ¿Entonces Ming-Ming no estaba ebria?

—Hasta donde yo sé, no.

—¡Tonterías! —soltó Jenny, dejando con firmeza la taza sobre la mesa—. ¡Que el desmayo lo haya provocado un golpe no la exenta de haber estado ebria!

—Alguien con un ego menos inflado se limitaría a decir que se equivocó en su juicio —sonrió Garland.

—¡Feh! —la del ego se acabó el café de golpe, y se levantó demasiado aprisa. Trastabilló y tuvo que aferrarse al respaldo del asiento—. ¡Begüey!

—… parece que tantas drogas ya le están haciendo corto —le comentó Ian a Crusher.

—…¡que me haya mareado no hace menos dramática mi salida! —espetó aquella a todos los demás, abriendo una puerta sin fijarse, lo que la sepultó en un alud de papeles.

—Ah, conque ahí estaban esos exámenes —musitó Ian—. Pensé que los IB-RA los habían robado y los reprobé a todos en el primer parcial.

—¿Ya aplicaste exámenes? —preguntó Hiro, sorprendido—. Ni siquiera llevamos una semana de clases.

—Era un examen de diagnóstico —se encogió Ian de hombros—. Me pareció tan patético que los robaran, que los reprobé.

—Pero no los robaron.

—Bueno, luego cambiaré las calificaciones.

—¡Que estén aquí no quiere decir que no los hayan robado! —soltó Jenny, bajo los papeles, señalando al techo a través de ellos. Nakuru suspiró y la sacó, arrastrándola.

—¡Suficiente! .¡Ya no volverás a ponerle piquete de Red-Bull® al café!

—¡Pero Red-Bull® te da alas!

—… eso de las adicciones es **_tan _**feo —comentó Tala, sorbiendo su café con aire de caballero inglés viendo a una springbreaker gringa irrumpiendo en su elevado círculo social. Cuando bajó la taza, notó que todos lo veían fijamente, como con incredulidad—. ¿Qué?

—Todos vimos que tú también le pusiste piquete a tu café —dijo Crusher.

—… Bueno, .¿y qué? Es un país libre —defendiose el pelirrojo.

—No. Es una democracia, y a la mayoría no nos gusta lo que estás haciendo —soltó Bryan con severidad.

—¡No es una democracia, es la Begapreparatoria, por todos los dioses inventados! —replicó Tala.

—Ya sé que no. Escuché esa frase en La Ley y el Orden. Matona, .¿no?

Los demás profesores se quedaron callados, sin saber si reír o llorar. Afortunadamente, timbró el timbre (sic) y se vieron libres de tener que tomar la decisión.

— · —EN EL SALÓN DE LA CLASE EB-BT — · —

Poco antes de que sonara el timbre, Raúl regresó al salón, acompañado de Brooklyn, quien le dio una palmadita en el hombro y luego les dedicó a todos una de sus extrañas sonrisas patentadas.

—Les repongo la clase otro día.

Nadie fue lo bastante rápido como para decirle que no hacía falta preocuparse por eso.

—¡Buenas tardes! —saludó Matilda al entrar, e inmediatamente reparó en Julia y Raúl, aunque disimuló un poco—. Bueno, hoy vamos a hablar de la ética.

Veladamente, Matilda dedicó toda la clase a censurar lo que había hecho Ming-Ming. Los alumnos comenzaban a fastidiarse del tema.

Apenas había comenzado la clase de Gramática, entró Nakuru.

—Ian, déjales trabajo y ven a la sala de maestros. Hay junta.

—¡Déjenme adivinar! —exclamó Michael—. ¡Es por lo de Ming-Ming!

—… tú me acompañas a prefectura —respondió glacialmente la prefecta.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que me acompañas a prefectura! .¡Pero ya, o te voy a llevar arrastrando de tu oxigenada cabellera!

Michael obedeció, con el rabo entre las patas.

Ian también obedeció. Les encargó un par de ejercicios y salió.

— · — EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA — · —

—Alguien… sáqueme… agua… comida… —deliraba Daichi. El ruidito se repitió. Daichi abrió los ojos, pero no veía nada. Palpó el suelo y encontró algo pequeño y peludo—. ¿Ah? —el chillido se repitió—. Por el olor… diría que es una rata —entonces sintió que la rata le había metido algo en la boca. Algo que sabía tan mal como la comida de la cafetería. Lo devoró con avidez, la rata se escabulló.

Y Daichi sintió que el acontecimiento era una señal divina.

— · — EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS — · —

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ian al entrar.

—Begasiéntate —indicó Boris. Ya estaban todos ahí, incluso Ming-Ming, que tenía la cabeza vendada—. Begastamos begarreunidos para begajuzgar la begacción de Ming-Ming.

—¡Que begastaba begobviamente bajo los begaefectos del begalcohol, como lo begademostró la begaprueba del begalcoholímtero! —aseguró Jenny con vehemencia, agitando el papelito con los resultados.

—Jenny… —le dijo Nakuru en voz baja—. Ésos resultados son tuyos.

—Bueno, no tienen mi nombre por ningún lado, así que si no lo dices nadie lo sabrá.

—Con o sin begalcohol —elevó Boris la voz—, la begadecisión es begafácil de begatomar con begaevidencias begamateriales begacontundentes.

Entonces, reprodujo la grabación de las cámaras, que por primera vez en semanas estaban encendidas, y todos vieron como Ming-Ming dijo sus estupideces y Julia le rompió los platos en la cabeza. Al acabar, apagó la televisión y se volvió a los presentes, que guardaron las botanas que habían sacado para disfrutar el espectáculo. En el proceso, Mistel se atragantó con una palomita.

—¿Su begaveredicto?

—Begaculpable —sentenció Matilda.

—Culpable —dijo Tala

—Estúpida —dijo Kai—. Ah, y además es culpable.

—¡Begaebria!

—… Begaculpable.

—Begaculpable.

—Begaculpable.

—Begaculpable.

—Begaculpable.

—Begaculpable.

—… begainocente —dijo Crusher tímidamente.

—Begaculpable.

—Begaculpable.

—Begaculpable.

—Begaculpable.

—La Begavoluntad de este begacónclave begaes begaclara —dijo Boris con solemnidad—. La Begacondena begaserán begadiez begaños de begatrabajo sin begasueldo.

Y el Begadirector partió.

—¡Y sin tepache! —agregó Jenny—. ¡A ver si se te quita lo ebria!

—Ya párale —soltó Kai—. Sólo lo haces para distraer la atención de tu ebriedad.

—… no. Ya no. Soy abstemia.

—¿Desde hace cuánto? —se burló Bryan.

—Desde hace cinco minutos.

—Como sea —habló por fin Ming-Ming—. ¿Qué le harán a Julia?

—Nada —sentenció Nakuru.

—Pero no sería mala idea levantarle un altar —caviló Mistel.

— · —EN EL SALÓN DE LA CLASE EB-BT — · —

—… ¿a dónde rayos…? —se preguntó Hiro, al ver el salón vacío. Pero no era el único en hacerse esa pregunta. Todos los alumnos de la Begapreparatoria, al ver que no llegaban los maestros tras hora y media, decidieron ir a sus dormitorios a descansar.

— · — EN PREFECTURA — · —

—_It's the song about Chihuahua, yeah that's cool, alright! Chihuahua here, Chihuahua there, everybody wants it everywhere, sing it aloud and life can't be so easy!_

—… ¿No dijo que ya era abstemia? —preguntó Hiro, entrando, viendo las estupideces que hacía Jenny con los conos de papel para tomar agua.

—No ha tomado nada —comentó Tala, con los ojos rojos, dando cuenta del último vestigio de café con Red-Bull®—. Debe ser el síndrome de abstinencia.

—¿Alguien sabe qué pasó con todos los alumnos? —inquirió Spencer, entrando.

—Ya se fueron —respondió Mistel.

—¿Y qué hacemos todos aquí?

—Es divertido ver a la abstemia. Hace rato intentó hacer malabares con un gato.

Spencer se permitió ver a todos con incredulidad.

—… y la tele se descompuso y desconectaron el Internet por exceso de paga —informó Garland, aburrido. Luego le ofreció un tazón al recién llegado—. ¿Palomitas?

—Si no hay nada mejor que hacer…


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Por fin es Viernes!**

Claro, para el EB-BT y el IB-BT, eso no era un motivo de alegría. Bueno, no mucha. Lo único bueno de la BegaPreparatoria era, al parecer, que no encargaban tarea nunca. Pero, en el fondo, todos sospechaban que era sólo porque apenas estaba terminando la primera semana de clases. Por la temporada de exámenes, seguramente, todos los profesores se dejarían caer, encargando trabajos al por mayor.

Alrededor de las 710, entró Bryan al salón EB-BT, con aire cansado. Se sentó, dejó sus cosas, dio un gran bostezo y se frotó el ojo para quitarse una legaña.

—Buenos días, jóvenes —volvió a bostezar—. ¡Ay, qué sueño tengo! .¿Porqué nos harán levantarnos tan temprano?

—Quién sabe… —respondió Dunga, igual de ojeroso que todos en el aula.

—¡Como sea! —soltó Bryan, repentinamente reanimado tras tomar un sorbo de café. De delicioso café, calientito, cargado de deseable y deseada cafeína, cuyo penetrante y seductor aroma se diseminaba por todo el salón—. Igual tenemos que avanzar en el programa, jóvenes, o no vamos a acabar.

Y comenzó a pasar lista. Una vez hubo acabado, abrió una carpeta.

—Bien, bien. La última clase hablamos del Big-Bang. Ahora veremos las eras geológicas por las que ha pasado la Tierra… —leyó unas líneas, pasó unas páginas, y finalmente cerró la carpeta—. ¡Bah! .¡Qué aburrido! Bastará con que se aprendan de memoria las eras y periodos y los años que duraron.

Dicho lo cual, se puso a anotar dicha información en el pizarrón.

—Eh… ¿profesor? —comenzó Salima tímidamente.

—¿Dime, hija? —respondió aquél, confundiendo aún más a sus begalumnos con su actitud.

—Eh… bueno… ¿no nos va a hablar sobre esas épocas?

—Yo no había nacido en ese entonces —soltó Bryan con aire ausente, sin darse cuenta de lo potencialmente hilarante de su comentario, mientras seguía escribiendo—. Y toda la información de la que se dispone son meras suposiciones. Así que no me arriesgaré a que dentro de un par de años cualquiera de ustedes se ponga a reclamarme que les mentí descaradamente. De todas formas, .¿en verdad les interesa? Eso sólo hará que su examen sea más largo y difícil.

Tal arranque de sinceridad los agarró con la guardia baja. Nadie sabía qué decir, Salima farfulló un "gracias" apresurado y siguió anotando.

—… aunque… si a Boris se le ocurriera inscribirlos en alguna olimpiada académica… un poco de cultura general no les haría daño —recapacitó, y añadió al cuadro que estaba escribiendo una tercera columna con características de cada periodo.

Una vez hubo acabado de anotar la Era Precámbrica; la Era Paleozoica, con sus periodos Cámbrico, Ordovícico, Silúrico, Devónico, Carbonífero y Pérmico; la Era Mesozoica, con sus periodos Triásico, Jurásico y Cretácico; y la Era Cenozoica con sus periodos Terciario (dividido en las épocas Paleoceno, Eoceno, Oligoceno y Mioceno) y Cuaternario (Plioceno, Pleistoceno, Holoceno), que también se subdividían, se sentó con aire de satisfacción.

—Apréndanselo bien, jóvenes, porque va a venir en el examen.

—**_¿Todo? _**—se asombró Sanguinex.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. ¿Cómo saberlo? Tal vez me arrepienta a último minuto y ni siquiera lo mencione. Pero también puede ser que les pida que escriban todo el cuadro, sin equivocarse ni en una coma. Así que apréndanselo.

—¿Ves que no exagero al decir que es un sádico? —le murmuró Rei a Lee, que se sentaba a su derecha.

El profesor (aunque a muchos se les hacía difícil aplicarle ese título) comentó una que otra cosa sobre la posible formación de la atmósfera y los cambios geológicos, todo lo cual probablemente vendría en el examen, los obligó a leer su Quijote cuando llegaron los 15 minutos de lectura, y salió.

… lo cual fue un notable desperdicio de energía, porque de todos modos tenía clase con ellos la siguiente hora. Pero al final se comprobó que había ido a dejar unos libros y recoger otros.

—Bueno, jóvenes, saquen su libreta de Lógica porque les voy a dictar —esperó un poco, en lo que se apagaba el rumor de las mochilas que se abrían y se cerraban—. Punto y aparte, jóvenes, como subtítulo, "Usar la mente".

Estaba Bryan tomando aire para continuar con su dictado, cuando lo interrumpió alguien, llamando a la puerta. Se quedó viendo la puerta, que fue abierta por quien llamaba, dejando claro que dicha persona se sentía como Juan en su casa y lo de tocar era una mera fórmula de cortesía.

—Buenos días —saludó Jenny, más pálida, ojerosa, demacrada y tétrica que de costumbre—. Bryan, .¿ya tomaste lista?

—Sí, claro —respondió aquél, tan solícito como ningún alumno podría imaginarlo, sacando un papel de una carpeta, mientras la prefecta avanzaba hacia el escritorio—. Mmmmh… nada más faltó Daichi.

—¿Otra vez?

—Yo, la verdad, nada más lo vi el Lunes.

—Mmmh —como si no asustara lo suficiente, la prefecta adoptó un aire sombrío—. No eres el único. Como sea… ¿no faltó nadie más?

—Nadie.

—Bien… ya nada más… ¿me permites dar un anuncio?

—Adelante… _mientras no sea de Red-Bull® _—agregó, en voz baja, y soltó una risita. La prefecta, sin cambiar su expresión de sepulturero en lo más mínimo, se limitó a sacar de su bolsillo un pequeño letrero que decía "JA".

—Jóvenes, .¿qué clases les da la maestra Ming-Ming?

—Contabilidad y Derecho —respondió Mariam, mientras todos los demás lanzaban discretas miradas a Julia.

—Bueno, pues no las van a tener por lo que queda de esta semana y la que sigue —una exclamación de felicidad sincera salió de los begalumnos—. Shhhht, no hagan tanto ruido, que se me parte la cabeza. Así que… —consultó una hoja de su portapapeles, bajo la lista que acababa de usar—. Bien. De lunes a jueves entran a las 800 horas, al igual que el sábado… y tienen libre el lunes de 900 a 945.

—¿Y no nos pueden adelantar alguna clase a esa hora para salir más temprano? —preguntó rápidamente Max.

—Ya veremos. Mejor no se hagan muchas ilusiones, todos los profesores tienen horarios muy apretados. Como sea… paso a retirarme.

Y así lo hizo. Apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí, todos, incluso Bryan, respiraron con alivio. Aún sin el tufo a estupefacientes que normalmente los envolvía, los prefectos tenían algo de tétrico, como si fueran vampiros psíquicos o zombies o momias de Guanajuato que se le habían escapado al Santo (**nota: **chiste local mexicano, que evidencia la ancianidad de quien esto escribe).

—¿En qué estábamos, jóvenes? —soltó Bryan—. Ah, sí. Escriban, jóvenes… "Usar la mente es una de las capacidades más desarrolladas del hombre, o al menos eso sostienen los científicos y filósofos antropocentristas. Empero, la lógica ha demostrado en repetidas ocasiones que la mente puede pasar con comodidad toda una vida sin ser utilizada en lo más mínimo. Para usar la mente lógicamente, es preciso realizar ciertos ejercicios de gimnasia mental que…"

Siguió dictando, y dictando, y dictando, cumpliendo con éxito su propósito de marearlos y aburrirlos. Después, cuando todos estaban con la guardia baja, explicó magistralmente todo lo que había dictado. ¿Resultado? Los dejó sencillamente embobados, no comprendieron nada, pero, por el Pollo, no podrían decir que lo explicó mal. Era la estrategia perfecta.

Luego les dictó reglas de ortografía. No entendieron nada. Cuando finalmente salió, con una gigantesca y maquiavélica sonrisa, los begalumnos sintieron que habían estado en un sueño aterrador y a la vez maravilloso.

Pero el sueño cambió a "decididamente aterrador" cuando Garland les dijo que guardaran todo, que sólo dejaran pluma, lápiz, un borrador y una hoja de su cuaderno sobre los pupitres. Fueron pocos los que tardaron en comprender que había decidido aplicarles un examen. Ninguno comprendió que el tener muchos exámenes sobre pocos temas es infinitamente más recomendable que tener un solo examen de muchos temas.

O tal vez diera igual, y de todas formas reprobarían.

Al entrar Tala, los encontró con su masa encefálica hecha batidillo, balbuciendo cosas como _xy cuadrada entre el arco tangente de z_, lo cual era un prodigio en sí mismo, porque su examen trataba única y exclusivamente de métodos de resolución de incógnitas en sistemas simples de ecuaciones (y que me parta un rayo si consigo que entiendan lo que acabo de escribir).

Simplemente se quedó viéndolos, escuchando sus divagaciones, pasmado, horrorizándose más a cada segundo que pasaba, convencido de que Boris debía haberles hecho algo horrible con sólo-El-Pollo-sabe qué propósito. Se sentó con lentitud, repasando mentalmente todos los experimentos a los que él mismo había sido sometido. Pero ninguno lo había dejado tan… pues tan así, sencillamente.

—Buenos días —dijo, tímidamente, con voz temblorosa. Los alumnos le respondieron como un coro de muertos vivientes—. Eeh… ¿están bien?

—Garland… examen… álgebra… —dijo Ozuma, lentamente—. Teléfono… casa… equis cuadrada más tres cuartos de y… infinito entre infinito… tiende a cero…

Tala calló, analizando la situación. ¿En realidad podía ser tan espantoso un examen de álgebra? Si creían que no había comunicación entre los profesores, estaban completamente equivocados. Tala _sabía _que no podían estar viendo nada sobre infinitos ni sobre límites ni sobre tender a cero. Así que…

¿Garland estaría torturándolos por orden expresa de Boris, o lo habría hecho sólo por un género de diversión retorcida, perversa y ruin? No, no era capaz. Pero sí era bastante capaz de obedecer ciegamente a Boris. Apretó los labios, tomó su magnánima edición de pasta dura y letras grandes de La Iliada y La Odisea (es decir, un libro particularmente voluminoso), lo levantó no sin cierto esfuerzo, y lo dejó caer, logrando que sus alumnos reaccionaran.

—Saben que sea lo que sea que les esté pasando, pueden contármelo, .¿verdad? —dijo, con aire sombrío… lo que confundió todavía más a los alumnos. ¿Ahora qué manía paranoide traería en mente?—. Bien… prosigamos. Patroclo ha decidido tomar la armadura de Aquiles y…

Siguió con su explicación y leyó algunos "cantos representativos" de la Iliada, lo que tuvo el efecto análogo a haber tomado sus cerebros y meterlos en la lavadora en medio del ciclo de centrifugado.

Tala salió, consternado, y genuinamente preocupado. Mistel entró, fastidiado, y genuinamente resacado.

—Bien… —dijo, entrando y apagando la luz—. Sólo… cierren las cortinas… y no hablen…

Alguien, como un autómata, obedeció la primera indicación. Todos acataron la segunda. Mistel se recargó sobre el escritorio, tratando de no pensar. Los begalumnos intercambiaban miradas, como preguntándose si este día era real. El bochorno en frío seguía nublando sus mentes.

Sonó el timbre de receso. Mistel gruñó algo y se tapó los oídos. Los begalumnos salieron a respirar, ingerir alimentos… pero nada eliminaba esa extraña sensación de que algo andaba mal.

— · — EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS — · —

Bryan entró, sonriente. Acababa de ver a los EB-BT en cafetería, con aire de muertos vivientes.

—¡Bueno, bueno! —chocó al ver las expresiones de los demás—. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Claude y Nakuru alejaban de Jenny todo lo que fuera potencialmente percusionable, punzocortante, inhalable o desarmable, lo que era hilarante. Tala revolvía su sopa Maruchan® con aire ausente, lo que era deprimente. Garland comía un bollo mientras corregía los exámenes recién aplicados, aparentemente frustrado, lo que era muy divertido. Matilda, como siempre, resolvía un crucigrama, lo que no le interesaba mucho. Kai tomaba un Dr. Pepper® mientras leía lo demás del periódico, lo que también era aburrido como vigilar a una ostra. Ian y Spencer jugaban Submarino, lo que era potencialmente entretenido. Hiro y Crusher conversaban sobre lo que usualmente conversan los hermanos mayores respecto de sus hermanos menores, lo que podía ser interesante en cierta medida.

Y todos se ignoraban los unos a los otros, lo que era decididamente extraño.

—¡Bryan, diles que me dejen hacer algo, me aburro! —pidió Jenny como niña mimada, tratando de alcanzar una pluma para desarmarla, rearmarla, volver a desarmarla y volver a rearmarla y volver a…

—No le hagas caso —soltaron Claude y Nakuru, que cumplían con su labor sin poner atención a la aparente desesperación de aquella, lanzándose la pluma el uno al otro.

—No pasa nada. Aquí nunca pasa nada —respondió el buen camarada Kai con sarcasmo, pasando la hoja del periódico para poder leer las tiras cómicas.

—… los EB-BT… realmente son una bola de tarados —gruñó Garland, poniendo signos faltantes y agregando potencias olvidadas—. ¡Pensar que no pueden siquiera resolver sistemas sencillos de ecuaciones! .¿Es tan difícil igualar a cero? .¿Restar? .¿Eliminar términos?

—Déjame ver —dijo Tala sombríamente, haciendo a un lado su sopa. No, el examen no era deliberadamente difícil. Era un examen normal, claro, conciso. Hasta podría decirse que fácil, quizá demasiado fácil.

—Oh, bueno —la sonrisa de Bryan se hizo aún más amplia, tomando otro examen—. Lo que pasa es que apenas están aprendiendo a usar su mente. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que empiecen a pensar como estudiantes de su edad que…

—Fuiste tú —lo interrumpió Tala de repente, con cara de quien recibe una revelación pasmosa—. Fuiste tú.

—¿Yo qué? —se mosqueó Bryan.

—¡Tú fuiste el que jugó con sus mentes y los dejó todos embobados, no fue el examen! .¿Por qué?

El aire de aislamiento se desvaneció. Todos pusieron atención, dejando lo que estaban haciendo, excepto Jenny, que por fin se apoderó de la pluma y comenzó a desarmarla y armarla y desarmarla y armarla y desarmarla…

—Eh, cálmate Tala. No es como si…

—Los hiciste reprobar mi primer examen —comenzó Garland, también sombrío.

—¡De todas formas lo reprobarían! No vamos a creer que son genios, .¿o sí? Y aunque así fuera, y lo hubiera hecho deliberadamente, que es lo que ustedes creen al parecer… ¿qué tiene?

—¡Sólo las materias de Matemáticas y Begarruso no presentan exámenes extraordinarios! —exclamó Tala. Jenny armó la pluma por última vez y se quedó con la misma expresión que los demás—. ¡La única forma de acreditarlas es presentando un curso de verano!

—¡Es sólo el examen de un par de temas! .¡No es como si reprobaran el semestre, y además, yo lo único que hice fue dar una buena clase de lógica!

—… ¿cuánto te pagó Boris por esto? —preguntó Tala por fin.

—¿Boris? .¡Él no tiene nada que ver! .¡Ustedes dos están más paranoicos que los tres prefectos malviajados juntos!

—¡Oye!

—Creo que sería bueno calmarnos un… —comenzó Hiro, levantándose.

Entonces Jenny encontró una caja de ligas. Tomó una, la estiró… y la liga salió disparada hacia la nariz de Ian.

—¡Auch!

Entonces comenzó a reírse como sicópata. Como villana de película infantil-juvenil hollywoodense. Sólo le faltó el "ñaka ñaka". Sin dejar de reír tenebrosamente, tomó la caja de ligas, se la guardó en el bolsillo, tomó diez ligas, se puso dos en cada dedo y caminó hasta quedar de espaldas a la pared contraria a la puerta. Apuntó a todos los presentes con los elásticos proyectiles.

—Necesito una excusa. Sólo una. Piénsenlo bien y no me den una —dijo con aire amenazador, perverso y juguetón.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio pesado, incómodo. Quien lo rompió fue Bryan, también riendo, pero de alivio.

—¡Gunsmith cats! —exclamó, sonriente, mientras Nakuru soltaba un suspiro de alivio que parecía querer decir "Ah, sólo es eso."

—Exacto —respondió Jenny, con la misma sonrisa tétrica del tipo de la portada de Carmaggedon, dejando que una liga saliera disparada hacia la frente de Kutznetov—. Pero dolorosa y gomosamente real. ¿Quién sigue?

Kai se levantó de su silla con toda tranquilidad. Se acercó a la mesa que estaba atrás de Jenny, tomó un par de libros y salió.

Entonces timbró el timbre (_sic_).

—Ah, qué demonios. Begahora o beganunca —suspiró la prefecta, y disparó todas las ligas, dando en todos los blancos que se había propuesto. Sólo se salvaron Mistel y Kai, que no estaban ahí, y Matilda, que seguía con su crucigrama.

—¡Insubordinada rufián! —soltó Nakuru, sobándose la frente, después de que todos los profesores hubieron huido despavoridos por el ligazo. Por toda respuesta, Jenny sacó otra liga, apuntó, y se dio a sí misma un ligazo.

—Hey, el ambiente comenzaba a tensarse. Alguien tenía que hacer algo estúpido, y sin drogas ni otras adicciones yo ya no puedo desempeñar ese papel en forma agradable y, admitámoslo, soy la única con la autoestima lo suficientemente baja como para aceptar ser el bufón administrativo de la BegaPreparatoria. Así que ustedes deciden: abstinencia y ligazos u orgías de estupefacientes y felicidad.

Claude y Nakuru la dejaron fumar, inyectarse, inhalar, beber, romper, golpear y desarmar lo que quisiera.

— · —EN EL SALÓN DE LA CLASE EB-BT — · —

Todos entraron en silencio, Mistel seguía caído sobre el escritorio. Al notar que estaba dormido, se pusieron a conversar en voz baja.

—Los profes han estado muy raros hoy, .¿no? —comentó Lee.

—Algo tienen en mente. Algo perverso, ruin y peligroso —dijo Gordon con un escalofrío.

—No creo que su plan se limite al día de hoy —comenzó Xenotab—. Esto debe ser una orquestación mayor con sólo-Lo-Que-No-Tiene-Forma-sabe qué propósito.

—Tal vez sea cierto que Boris tiene otro plan para dominar el mundo del beyblade —comentó Joseph, pensativo.

—Entonces, .¿en quién podemos confiar? —preguntó Zeo.

—En nadie —respondió Michael—. Incluso la actitud de Tala podría ser sólo una actuación para que confiemos en él y… —palideció de repente, tomó una libreta y garrapateó algo.

"Mistel podría no estar dormido"

—Brillante —bufó Reina con sorna—. Sólo que se te olvida que hay cámaras.

El cónclave se disolvió.

A las 1225, entró Crusher, sacudió la cabeza, despertó a Mistel y lo sacó del aula.

Se puso a hablarles de Música, la materia que les impartiría, y de lo mucho que a su pequeña hermana le gustaba (insértese sollozo ahogado). Anotó en el pizarrón algunas nociones de notación clásica, la clase acabó, y él se fue.

Spencer también dio una clase "normal" de Vocabulario (aprendieron los Begacolores). Cuando se fue, a los 10 minutos, Brooklyn se asomó, sonrió, entró, y se sentó sobre el escritorio.

—Hoy no saldremos. Es importante que conozcan un poco de teoría antes de seguir haciendo salidas al campo.

No se puso a dictar. Simplemente se puso a hablarles de lo típico: raíz etimológica de "ecología", una breve historia, algunos personajes célebres… pero no lo escuchaban, porque sabían que incluso **él **debería estar dentro del complot.

Su próxima clase era educación física, pero seguramente Mistel no estaría en condiciones de impartirla. Y como a nadie le importaba la materia de Matilda, simplemente se fueron a sus dormitorios, dispuestos a descubrir la terrible verdad que ocultaba la BegaPreparatoria.

— · — EN PREFECTURA — · —

—_Recuerda siempre a tus amigos payasónicos, los payasitos musicales cantan para ti, todos te queremos tanto, .¡divertirte es un encanto! Estamos muy contentos, algo tontos medio locoooos… ¡somos los payasónicos! _—canturreaban los prefectos, evidentemente en la séptima nube.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fiebre de SÁBADO en la noche**

FÍSICA

Como es bien sabido, el reloj biológico de los seres humanos es un prodigio de dinamismo y multifuncionalidad. O, tal vez, un horrible ejemplo de descoordinación. Por alguna razón, la mayoría de los individuos del género humano, aunque tengan estómagos muy bien adiestrados a recibir alimentos a la misma hora cada día, aunque tengan intestinos capacitados para desechar lo que hay que desechar en el momento oportuno, aunque su corazón lata con regularidad y a un tempo _ad hoc _al movimiento de los pulmones _ergo _del diafragma, cada hombre, mujer, niño, niña, e imbécil de este mundo tiene la omnipresente facultad de dormir y despertar más tarde de lo planeado y por tanto llegar tarde a todos sus compromisos.

Sí, eso es algo comprensible, sabido por todos.

Pero cuando se es el _profesor _Kai Hiwatari de la BegaPreparatoria para BegaProfesionales y se entra a un aula completamente vacía a una hora en que **debería** estar llena, y aunque se sea tan buen camarada como el buen camarada Kai es, surge un instinto asesino, una lenta oleada de furia que no impide el razonamiento pero sí inhibe la capacidad de empatía y simpatía para el resto de tus congéneres.

Así que actuó como si nada estuviera pasando (paradójicamente, _**nada **_estaba pasando), y se puso a anotar un cúmulo de fórmulas, despejes y un problema aplicado, referentes a velocidad, inercia y cosas de ese estilo. Para cuando llevaba la mitad del pizarrón, ya habían llegado a todos los alumnos. Llenó el pizarrón por completo, demostrando maestría en su cálculo de espacio (los diagramas y las operaciones matemáticas aparecían en un orden lógicamente consistente y todo había cabido en un solo pizarrón sin necesidad de borrar nada), se dirigió al escritorio, tomó una hoja en blanco, se dirigió hacia Salima (que era la primera de la primera fila), y se la entregó.

—Pon tu nombre y pásala.

Regresó al escritorio, se entretuvo mirando a un punto fijo en el techo, y cuando todo el murmullo de plumas se calló (el de personas chismeando nunca desaparecería), sin moverse ni un milímetro, preguntó si había alguna duda respecto al problema. Se hizo el silencio absoluto. El buen camarada Kai, aunque ninguno de sus alumnos lo llamaría así ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, se levantó, borró todo, y anotó cinco sencillos problemas de velocidad, indicando que cuando acabaran debían ir a revisar. No dejó abierta la invitación para que se acercaran si tenían dudas. Después de todo, había preguntado si había dudas y nadie había dicho nada, así que probablemente comprendían todo. Volvió a mirar al techo, pensando sólo-El-Pollo-sabe qué cosas. Finalmente fueron algunos a revisar. Ninguno tenía ningún problema resuelto apropiadamente, o al menos no aparentemente. Las libretas de los begalumnos eran un conglomerado de manchas, rayones, borrones, números y signos sin sentido aparente. Aun así, se esforzó. Intentó descifrar lo que decía. No pudo. Ni siquiera entendía bien la letra. Se rindió, y levantó la mirada hacia el individuo que se atrevía a mostrar tal arte abstracto surrealista-estridentista.

—Debí suponer que esta libreta era tuya, Tyson.

—¿Y bien?

El buen camarada Kai suspiró, derrotado.

—¿Cómo esperas que pueda revisar un problema de física escrito en glifos mayas dibujados por un chino borracho?

—Ah —Tyson tuvo que esperar. Conociendo a Kai, saldría con una reacción inesperada. A veces humillaba a alguien sólo para disminuir un elogio posterior o una frase de aliento. Así que…

—¿Qué esperas?

—Ah…

—Ve a pasar eso en limpio y luego hablamos —soltó Kai, harto. Aparentemente había una muralla insalvable que impedía la comunicación eficaz y eficiente entre ellos dos.

Tras eso, recibió la libreta de Kane con agrado. _Al menos _se entendía lo que decía. Sin embargo, tenía mal los despejes de las fórmulas, _ergo _tenía todo mal. Tampoco pudo entender lo que había hecho Gary. La letra era algo infantil y no había la más mínima lógica. Cambiaba (o no cambiaba) arbitrariamente los 9 por 6 y los 2 por 5, los 7 por 1 y las d por b.

—… cuando tengas tiempo ve con Matilda y dile que digo yo que te haga una prueba de dislexia.

—¿Una qué?

—… olvídalo.

A continuación, Xenotab le mostró una libreta en blanco. Bueno, no en blanco. Más bien en gris.

—¿Qué diabl…?

—¡Ah! —exclamó Xenotab, dándose una palmada en la frente—. ¡Estúpidos vendajes!

El buen camarada Kai se quedó mudo, mientras los alumnos que habían tomado nota del incidente soltaban la carcajada y Lupinex, también riendo, dejaba su libreta sobre el escritorio. O más bien, lo que quedaba de ella.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿"Estúpidas garras"? —sonrió maliciosamente Hiwatari, mientras se redoblaban las risas y Lupinex también regresaba a su lugar.

Gracias al Pollo, timbró el timbre (_sic_)

—¿Dónde va la lista? —preguntó Kai, escrutando a sus alumnos. Rick, el último de la última fila, levantó la mano—. ¿Falta alguien más? —escuchó ese típico "no" sordo y balante que se escucha en todos los salones de clases del mundo unas 26 veces al día—. Bien.

Tomó la lista y la guardó entre las hojas de un libro. Entonces fue cuando vio su horario

—¡.¿Qué diablos?.!

—Oh, sí —dijo Johnny con sorna—. Nos tocan dos horas de computación.

COMPUTACIÓN

Resignado, el buen camarada Kai guió a su "horda de inútiles engreídos" hacia el centro de cómputo. Una vez todos se hubieron sentado, el buen camarada Kai se decidió a atacar.

—No me agrada dar esta clase. No les agrada recibir esta clase. Aceptando eso, pónganse a navegar por internet, o jugar solitario, o lo que se les dé la gana y no me molesten. El primero que se ponga a buscar porno o ponga música molesta demasiado alto irá a prefectura. El primero que me moleste no saldrá vivo de aquí. ¿Comprendido?

Había puesto un semblante tan horrible que nadie se atrevió a desafiar tal autoridad.

Así, cuando nadie lo veía, el buen camarada Kai se puso a llenar un reporte, y en el renglón donde debería ir el nombre del alumno, puso "ver lista adjunta". Sacó una grapadora de bolsillo, grapó la lista que había tomado en el salón, y salió expedito a prefectura a entregar el último reporte general de la semana, acabando con una racha perfecta de todos los salones.

FILOSOFÍA

—El dilema básico que estudiaremos hoy —comenzó Tala, tras haber examinado a sus alumnos rápidamente en busca de señales de tortura, manipulación, uso de estupefacientes, o todas las anteriores—, es algo simple: ¿tenedor o cuchara? Conteste y dé razones, Enrique.

—Pues… la cuchara sirve para cosas caldositas, y eso es útil. Ahora que es inútil para casi toda la demás comida, y si se quiere tomar el caldito siempre se puede tomar directamente del plato, aunque no sea muy educado. Así que… voto por el tenedor.

—¿Alguien en contra?

Lee levantó la mano.

—¿Dónde dejamos a los palillos chinos, profesor? Me parece injusto que se les discrimine en este dilema.

—Bueno, eso lo dices porque eres chino —soltó Michael, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tala meditó brevemente la cuestión.

—Bueno, los dominios de los palillos están claramente definidos: se restringen al uso discrecional cuando se ingiere comida oriental. Cabe aclarar que los palillos pueden ser sustituidos fácilmente por un tenedor, pero no suplen las funciones de la cuchara. Como sea… ¿nadie quiere refutar la conclusión de Enrique?

Zeo levantó la mano.

—El tenedor no sirve para comer helado, y ¿qué es la vida sin helado?

—El helado puede comerse sin necesidad de ningún cubierto —contraatacó Enrique.

—¡Hay variedades que no pueden servirse apropiadamente en barquillo!

El apasionado debate fue interrumpido cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Disculpa, Tala, .¿ya tomaste lista? —preguntó Jenny, entrando como de costumbre. Los begalumnos se sorprendieron al ver que ya no estaba pálida, ojerosa ni demacrada, y se le había quitado mucho de lo tétrico. Hasta parecía estar de buen humor.

—Ah… todavía no —recapacitó Tala.

—Bueno —sonrió la prefecta, nombró lista y los dos se pusieron a tomar nota, y luego se dirigió a los alumnos… ¿cordialmente?—. Ah, respecto a la hora libre que tenían el lunes… el profesor Bryan se ofreció a adelantar su hora de las 1225 a las 900, el profesor Crusher les adelanta de las 1440 a las 1225, y el profesor Hiro puede adelantarles su hora de las 1525 a las 1440, con lo que salen unos 40 minutos antes. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Los begalumnos no pusieron objeción alguna. Entonces Tala atacó, por si toda esta amabilidad era parte de un plan maléfico y perverso en perjuicio de sus alumnos.

—¿Tenedor o cuchara, Jenny?

La aludida sólo sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero antes de salir respondió.

—Las cucharas no existen, porque no sirven para comer sopa Maruchan®, _mon ami_

—… eso fue… un golpe bajo —dictaminó Tala, rompiendo el silencio que siguió al sonido de la puerta cerrándose—… aunque no resuelve lo del helado.

—Entonces, el helado es algo especial y más allá de los límites de la comida común y corriente —caviló Raúl.

—¿Y dónde dejamos la comida que no necesita ni tenedor ni cuchara, como las palomitas y la pizza? —preguntó Tyson, genuinamente preocupado.

—Para esas se usan las manos —señaló Dunga con presteza.

—Yo vi en una película a una tipa comiendo quesadillas con tenedor y cuchillo —comentó Oliver, causando estupefacción entre todos los presentes.

—¿Alguna otra observación? .¿No? Bueno —sonrió Tala con satisfacción, viendo su reloj—. Hagan observaciones en el receso, jóvenes. Nos vemos el lunes.

RECESO

— · — EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS — · —

—Bien… entonces sopa para Tala, Miguel y Aron; ensalada para Matilda y Brooklyn; donas para Bryan y Mistel; hamburguesas para Ian, Spencer, Garland, y Crusher; los changüiches de Nakuru y Hiro; papas a la francesa para el buen camarada Kai y Claude; Dr. Pepper® para el buen camarada Kai; café para Nakuru, Bryan, Claude, y Miguel; Red-Bull® para Mistel, Garland, y Spencer; té para Matilda, Miguel, Brooklyn, Hiro y Crusher; agua de horchata para Tala, Aron e Ian —acabó de enumerar Jenny, y murmuró—: no puede ser que hagan esto por un ligazo.

Y es que todos la estaban apuntado con precisamente el mismo proyectil que habían recibido. Menos Miguel y Aron, que andaban de acoplados, y Matilda, Kai y Mistel, que simplemente estaban aprovechándose.

—¡Pero hay un Pollo que todo lo ve y lo juzga! —amenazó, dando un portazo.

—¿Saben? Se le van a olvidar las tres cuartas partes de la lista —dictaminó Kai.

Pero cuando regresó con todo el cargamento, las ligas desaparecieron y sólo se hizo patente que a la hora de la comida todo el begapersonal era un poco nada refinado, con notables excepciones.

—Los desprecio profundamente —soltó la Prefecta, tomó la varita de canela del café de Nakuru, la enrolló en una servilleta y empezó a fumarla y desvariar—. _Si mira en la ventana alguna sombra extraña se tapa hasta la cara y le habla a su mamá ¿Porqué? Mi amigo Tico no sabe cómo hacer para que el miedo no lo vuelva a vencer. ¡Tú puedes tico, tico! .¡El tico tico, que apague su foquito, que aprenda a su hermanito y nos deje dormir, el tico tico, que apague su foquito, que está muy grandecito, que no se haga pipí!_

—¿Hasta _**eso**_ fuma? —preguntó Hiro con desaprobación.

—Te he dicho que no fumes con el estómago vacío, te van a dar agruras —la regañó Nakuru.

—¡_Feh_! Como si les importara mi bienestar a cualquiera de ustedes, malditos abusivos incendia barcos, impositores de reportes generales, .¡begas!

—¡Te he dicho mil y un veces que ya dejes de decir pinches malas palabras!

—¡Y yo te he dicho un millón doscientas cincuenta y seis mil trescientas setenta y ocho **punto** cuarenta y tres veces que no exageres!

—Sí, así están todo el día —respondió Claude a la pregunta silenciosa que hicieron los demás.

LITERATURA

—¿Cómo van con el Quijote? —preguntó Tala, una vez todos estuvieron de regreso en el salón.

—¡No se le entiende nada! —se quejó Rei, hablando por la mayoría de sus compañeros.

—Bueno, sí, el castellano antiguo es algo complicado.

—¡El castellano antiguo no importa! —soltó Sanguinex, negando con la cabeza—. El begacastellano es el problema: "_En begalgún begalugar de la Begamancha, de cuyo beganombre no begaquiero begacordarme_"

—¡.¿Qué demonios?.! —Tala tomó el ejemplar que le ofrecía Jim, lo ojeó con velocidad y puso cara de determinación—. Esto es demasiado. En seguida vuelvo.

— · — EN PREFECTURA — · —

—¿Qué demonios es esta reverenda porquería? —preguntó Tala, depositando con energía el voluminoso ejemplar sobre el escritorio de Claude.

—Es un libro. Supuse que lo sabrías si vas a dar la clase de Literatura —respondió el aludido glacialmente.

Tala, por toda respuesta, tomo el letrero de "JA" que estaba sobre otro escritorio y se lo mostró al prefecto.

—¿Ya viste cómo está escrito?

Claude, con fastidio, lo abrió y leyó un párrafo al centro del libro.

—Pues todo se ve normal. La edición no es TAN mala.

Tala notó, con asombro, que no había ni un solo "bega" en esa página.

—Ve el principio.

—… ¡ah, begacastellano! .¿Éste es el gran problema?

—Pues claro. ¡Ya de por sí es una obra algo complicada, para que encima salgan con estas tonterías y lo vuelvan tedioso, mareador y arruinen el ritmo!

—Bueno, sólo son los primeros dos capítulos, si te sirve de consuelo.

—¿Eh? —se asombró Tala—. Pero… ¿por qué?

—Porque el traductor que contrató Boris decidió aumentar la tarifa por página de repente. Para cuando Boris se enteró, ya había traducido esos dos capítulos, pero cobró como si hubiera trabajado el libro entero. Así que Boris planea traducir dos capítulos cada semestre, él mismo, en su tiempo libre. Lo que significa que no acabará nunca y este chistecito del bega va a ser una especie de novatada para todos los alumnos de aquí al fin de los tiempos.

—… qué situación más estúpida.

Claude se encogió de hombros.

—Si eso era todo…

— · —EN EL SALÓN DE LA CLASE EB-BT — · —

—Pues sigan leyendo el libro tal como está —indicó Tala, devolviéndole a Jim su libro—. La tortura no durará más de dos capítulos. Fuera de lo que ya comentamos… ¿qué les ha parecido?

Dado que nadie había entendido mucho del libro como para comentar nada, Tala se dedicó a mencionarles algunas generalidades y habladurías corrientes de Cervantes y demás cosas.

MATEMÁTICAS

—Me han decepcionado terriblemente —comenzó Garland dramáticamente, entregando los exámenes—. La mayoría reprobó. Es absolutamente decepcionante. Sólo hubo dos aprobados, y si no fuera por ellos habría presentado mi renuncia y me retiraría. Pero aun así… hubo una atenuante que me ha hecho recapacitar y considerar el volver a aplicarles el examen. Así que arranquen una hoja de sus libretas y…

GRAMÁTICA

—Hoy estudiaremos un auxiliar frecuentemente utilizado. Es Bega.

FÍSICA

El buen camarada Kai entró, totalmente derrotado por sus circunstancias.

Estaba resignado a que el sábado, por los próximos seis meses, sería su mayor tortura. Así que simplemente tomó un gis y se puso a anotar y anotar y anotar y borrar y volver a anotar sin decir nada más que "mmmmf" cuando alguien, estúpidamente, preguntó si debían copiar lo que él estaba escribiendo.

COCINA

—Bueno, hoy vamos a estudiar el primer objetivo de nuestro programa —señaló Hiro, haciendo un ademán que abarcaba unas cajas frente a él—. El cereal. Contra lo que puedan creer al respecto, preparar un buen cereal es un arte delicado, que requiere de precisión y concentración. El primer paso es seleccionar el cereal adecuado para la ocasión. Los hay dulces, los hay de fibra, hay de maíz, hay de trigo. Algunos son radiactivos. Otros colorean la leche. Otros tienen malvaviscos. Algunos tienen formas raras y otros son redondos. Hay unos más que tienen formas redondas raras. En cualquier caso, hay que estar siempre atento a la impresión que deseamos que cause la mesa servida. Comenzaremos por lo básico: el cereal de hojuelas de maíz. Se le puede acompañar de varias frutas, confites y conservas que…

SALIDA

—Por fin… —suspiró Julia, cuando todos se encaminaban de regreso a sus dormitorios.

—Este horario es asesino —asintió Steve.

—¿Creen que sobrevivamos a la BegaPreparatoria? —preguntó Rei.

—¡Un día a la vez, Rei! —sonrió Max, optimista a pesar de todo.

— · — EN PREFECTURA — · —

—¿Lo encontraron? —preguntó Claude a las otras dos prefectas.

—No está en el perímetro de la Bega-Preparatoria —respondió Nakuru, sentándose a descansar.

—¡No es posible que ese pequeño granuja haya logrado escapar en su primer día de clases! —soltó Jenny, aparentemente tomándoselo como una afrenta personal.

—Revisemos los videos otra vez —sugirió Claude—. Daichi tiene que estar en algún lugar.

— · — EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA — · —

Daichi sobrevivía. De alguna manera extraña y nada agradable. Comía las sobras que le traían las ratas desde cafetería y obtenía agua lamiendo el agua que se fugaba de una manguera del ducto de ventilación que no alcanzaba para poder escapar.

Después de todo, algún día debían volver por él, .¿no?


	8. Chapter 8

**Y al séptimo día…**

—¿Listos? —preguntó Claude, ajustándose sus lentes infrarrojos.

—¡Sí capitán estamos listos! —respondió Jenny con entusiasmo. Nakuru le dio un zape.

—¡No estamos en Bob Esponja!

—Oh.

—Según el vídeo, la última vez que se vio a Daichi fue cuando estaba con ustedes en este pasillo. Al doblar esta esquina…

Pero la esquina daba a un pasillo en el que sólo habían un par de baños y un bebedero.

—Mmmh… ¿podríamos haberlo echado a un retrete y jalado la cadena? —se preguntó Nakuru, pensativa.

—Sí, es posible. Hasta diría que probable —comentó Claude, meditándolo.

—Son un asco como prefectos —dictaminó Tala, indignado.

—Sí, tan asco que tenemos que ayudarlos en nuestro único día libre. Debería darles vergüenza —se quejó Mystel.

—Ah, .¿es que a ninguno le preocupa lo que le haya pasado a Daichi? —preguntó Jenny, escandalizada.

—No —respondieron todos los demás.

—MMh… a mí tampoco. ¡Sugiero que lo dejemos por la paz y vayamos a descansar!

—Es la primera idea buena que tienes en toda tu vida —asintió el buen camarada Kai, y todos dieron media vuelta para irse.

Al hacerlo, descubrieron que un par de ratas los veía con fijeza. Ambos roedores llevaban pedazos de pizza rancia en la boca.

—¿Ratas? Esto sólo comprueba que este lugar es un basurero —dijo Bryan, meneando la cabeza.

—…Deberíamos atraparlas, ahogarlas en cloroformo, abrirles los intestinos y revisar su bolo alimenticio, determinar su dieta, disecarlas y clonarlas usando células madre de su médula ósea para repetir el proceso—sugirió Jenny.

—¿Y qué ganamos con eso? —preguntó Matilda, asqueada.

—¡Averiguar si saben dónde está Daichi! Como son ratas, seguro andan por toda el edificio, lo habrán visto y esa información habrá quedado en sus neuronas; como la comida de la Begapreparatoria es radiactiva, tal vez mutaron y podemos encontrar las coordenadas impresas en su secuencia de nucleótidos ADN-ales.

Nakuru le dio un zape.

—¿No sería más sencillo preguntarles? —propuso Brooklyn, bastante calmado considerando lo que había escuchado.

Nakuru iba a darle un zape, pero se abstuvo. Cuando Jenny le reclamó, todavía sobándose el que había recibido, sólo murmuró un "¡Es que se ve tan tierno diciendo estupideces!"

—No seas idiota, Brooklyn —espetó Kai—. ¿Hablar con roedores? .¡Es un cliché tan barato que hasta lo han usado las chicas superpoderosas!

En el ínter, las ratas se habían ido.

— · — EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA — · —

—¡Amigas mías! —saludó Daichi, adivinando en la oscuridad el sonido de los pasos de sus ratas benefactoras, y olisqueando la pizza rancia y radiactiva que le llevaban. Sobreviviría. Estaba seguro. De hecho, ya que no hacía mucho ejercicio allí dentro y las ratas lo mantenían bien aprovisionado, había subido de peso un poco.

— · — EN LOS JARDINES DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA — · —

—¡Ah, libertad! —exclamó Hilary, saliendo por fin de su cuarto tras una semana de encierro.

—Oye, Hilary —comenzó Tyson—. Dices que viste a Daichi por última vez en prefectura, .¿no?

—¿Quieres decir que todavía no lo encuentran?

—Eso mismo —asintió Rei.

—Mmmmmh —el rostro de Hilary se ensombreció—. Espero que no le hayan hecho nada _**demasiado **_malo.

—No creo que sea para tanto… —sonrió Max, siempre pensando positivamente.

—¿Han hablado con alguno de los alumnos de segundo? —intervino Dunga, llegando de repente.

—No —respondieron los ex-Bladebreakers y su Insufrible Pegoste (aka Hilary).

—Pues vengan conmigo.

— · — EN UNA PARTE ESCONDIDA DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA — · —

—¡Has vuelto! —exclamó un chico pálido al ver a Dunga—. ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! .¡Sospecharán!

—Debes contarle a ellos lo mismo que a mí.

—¿Por qué? Hazlo tú, si te interesa.

Dunga tomó por el cuello de la camisa al sujeto y lo estrelló contra la pared.

—Creo que tú podrías hacerlo mejor que yo.

—Está bien —suspiró el otro, resignado—. ¿Han oído hablar de Daniel? —todos negaron—. Daniel estaba conmigo en la clase RB-RA el semestre pasado. Pero no duró mucho.

"Por alguna razón, Mystel y Bryan le agarraron tirria. No sabemos porqué. El caso es que lo mandaron muchas veces a la prefectura, tantas que también las prefectas comenzaron a odiarlo. Cada vez los castigos eran más duros. En una ocasión, lo obligaron a ver a los teletubbies por tres horas seguidas. Estuvo delirando por una semana.

"En otra ocasión lo mandaron a _Neverland_. Sí, el rancho de Michael Jackson. Claro que él decía que fue peor cuando lo mandaron a _EuroDisney._

"Él habría soportado todo. Tenía mucha voluntad y se lo había tomado personal. Una vez juró que se graduaría de la BegaPreparatoria o moriría en el intento. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos por ayudarlo.

"Lo que no pudimos imaginar fue que de tantas veces que fue a Prefectura se volvió adicto a… lo que sea que inhalen y fumen ahí. Entonces…

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Asustando a los de primero, Méndez? —lo interrumpió una voz.

—¡Corran por sus vidas! —soltó aquél, y se fue por una ventana.

—Tch, tch, tch. No deberían creerle a Méndez. Sus padres lo mandaron a _Neverland _cuando tenía seis años. Pobre chico —soltó Nakuru, paseando la mirada por los alumnos presentes, que sintieron un escalofrío—. Y tampoco deberían estar aquí. Aquí se estaciona el camión que recoge la basura que llegará en 10…9… 8…

Los Begalumnos se esfumaron.

—Je. Siempre funciona.

— · — EN DIRECCIÓN — · —

—Todo va de acuerdo al plan —sonrió el BegaDirector, complacido.

—Así es —asintió Barthez.

—Pronto, muy pronto…

Y comenzaron a reír maléficamente.


	9. Chapter 9

_**FE DE ERRATAS: **__En el capítulo 7, algún personaje idiota dijo: "_Ah, respecto a la hora libre que tenían el lunes… el profesor Bryan se ofreció a adelantar su hora de las 1225 a las 900…". _Debió ser _Tala, _porque de otra forma carece totalmente de sentido y el universo conocido podría colapsarse, y cosas así._

* * *

**¡Segundo round!**

Ese lunes, los estudiantes del EB-BT se levantaron tarde, pues debido a las lesiones de Ming-Ming, entraban una hora más tarde. A las ocho.

LÓGICA

—Punto y aparte, jóvenes, como título "Controlar la mente".

Los alumnos, desganados, abrieron sus libretas y comenzaron otra ronda de dictado seguido de una explicación confusa.

—"Es común que, al empezar a utilizar la mente, los pensamientos corran desbocados y la mente vague por senderos tortuosos que no lleven a nada bueno. Por tanto, hay que controlar la mente para poder concentrarse en el asunto que se desee resolver. Para ello…"

Escribieron como zombis, escucharon la explicación como zombis, y ni siquiera parpadearon cuando timbró el timbre.

LITERATURA

—¿Hay algo que no hayan entendido hasta ahora? —preguntó Tala. Los notaba idos, pero no parecían haber sufrido daño alguno.

—Nooooooooo… —respondieron, balantes.

—Bien. Mañana les pondré un examen.

—¡.¿QUÉ?.!

—Pues sí —confirmó Tala, confundido—. Es mejor ponerles un examen ahora, antes de avanzar más. Será más fácil para ustedes. Por eso pregunto si tienen dudas.

—Síííííííííííííí…

—¿En qué?

—En todo.

Tala suspiró y comenzó el repaso.

MATEMÁTICAS

Garland comenzó a repartir los exámenes.

—Bien, bien, parece que la atenuante era válida. Salieron mucho mejor en este examen. Sólo hubo unos cuantos reprobados. Pero no hay problema, podrán recuperarse con los demás exámenes y todo lo demás. Así que… prosigamos.

GRAMÁTICA

—Hoy estudiaremos la aplicación de "Bega" en oraciones condicionales.

RECESO

—Ah, no sé si aguantaremos —se quejó Tyson, sentándose a la sombra de un árbol.

Max se encogió de hombros y, por mero reflejo, se volvió a la derecha. Ahí estaba aquel a quien Nakuru había llamado Méndez.

—¡Eh, Méndez! —llamó. El aludido salió huyendo—. Vaya, quería oír el final de la historia de Daniel.

En eso llegó Hilary, echa una furia.

—¡Esas malditas!

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Kenny con resignación.

—¡Resulta que estoy reprobada en el primer parcial de todas las materias porque falté tanto que ya no tengo derecho a examen! .¡Como si no supieran que ellas mismas me suspendieron!

—Pasa a Prefectura por _otro_ reporte, Hilary —interrumpió Claude, que pasaba por ahí casi casualmente.

—¡.¿Pero por qué?.!

—Por andar incitando a la rebelión a tus compañeros. Date prisa.

FILOSOFÍA.

Apenas estaba Tala regresando al salón, cuando apareció Nakuru en la puerta.

—Jóvenes, ya se acabaron las clases por hoy. Tala, hay junta.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada de consternación y salieron del salón.

— · — EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS — · —

—Begasiéntense —indicó Boris con severidad. Los prefectos parecían compungidos—. Me begahe begaenterado de algo begahorrible. Una begafalta begaimperdonable. Uno de los begalumnos begaha begaescapado. Y los begaprefectos aquí begapresentes no begahan begapodido begaevitarlo ni begaencontrarlo. Así que begasolicito la begacooperación de begatodos begaustedes para begarresolver esto. Begahe begadeclarado begaestado de begaemergencia y begahe begapuesto en begamarcha el begaplan "Begatormenta del begadesierto". Begaencontrarán en las begacarpetas frente a begaustedes los begadetalles de la begaoperación y sus begafunciones a begadesempeñar.

Los profesores abrieron las carpetas. En menos de cinco minutos, Tala protestó.

—¡Esto viola todos los estatutos de derechos humanos!

—Por no hablar de las leyes vigentes —agregó Miguel, sin levantar la vista de la información.

—Begarrepito: esto bega un begaestado de begaemergencia. Begamos en Begaley Begamarcial. Begaustedes began en begadesacato y begarán begajuzgados si begapersisten en su begactitud. La Begaoperación begacomenzará begamañana a las 0000 begahoras, le begapese a quien le begapese. Begahe begadicho —finalizó Boris, se levantó y salió.

Bryan se volvió hacia Claude.

—Entonces, .¿lo que dicen los alumnos sobre los cuartos de tortura es cierto? Porque aquí dice que…


	10. Chapter 10

**¡BegaTormenta del Begadesierto!**

—Comienza la cuenta regresiva —anunció Nakuru, presionando el botón que sellaba efectivamente todas las entradas y salidas de los dormitorios. Boris carraspeó—. Ejem… begacomienza la begacuenta begarregresiva. Begatreinta. Begaveintinueve. Begaveintiocho…

—Ese estúpido begaidioma ya me tiene harto —murmuró Tala.

—Begaveintidós. Begaveintiuno. Begaveinte…

—¡Begatodos a sus begaposiciones! —ordenó Boris. El personal, diseminado por las plantas del edificio de los dormitorios, se agrupó. (Dos elementos por cada alumno. Dos alumnos en cada habitación. Les tomaría una semana). El líder de cada escuadrón alistó el "begadispositivo" que anulaba el bloqueo de las puertas por el tiempo suficiente para entrar.

—Begadiez. Beganueve. Begaocho. Begasiete. Begaseis. Begacinco. Begacuatro —los demás elementos de cada escuadrón se dispusieron a entrar—. Begatres. Begados. Begauno.

La campana del reloj sonó doce veces.

Al mismo tiempo, en cuatro pisos distintos, los begadispositivos emitieron un sonido de "bega-ip", los escuadrones entraron, colocaron una funda de almohada en la cabeza de cada alumno en el dormitorio, lo sometieron, salieron con los prisioneros y cerraron. Todo en perfecto silencio.

De ahí, mientras la mitad del escuadrón se quedaba a inspeccionar la habitación, la otra mitad se llevaba a los estudiantes a A.L.L.I.: Algún Lugar Legalmente Inexistente. Un A.L.L.I. por piso. Servían indistintamente como salas de apuestas, interrogatorios, cuartos de tortura y estudios de grabación para Ming-Ming (aunque de estas últimas decir una es la otra).

— · — EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA — · —

Las ratas se sobresaltaron. Algo horrible estaba pasando, intuyó Daichi, a quien le comenzaban a apretar los pantalones. Decididamente, estaba engordando.

— · — A.L.L.I. 1 — · —

—Bien, Méndez, hagamos esto rápido —sentenció Miguel, apuntando una luz poderosa hacia la cara del alumno—. ¿Dónde está?

—¡No sé de qué habla!

—¡Sabes perfectamente de qué te estoy hablando! .¡Habla ahora y no te crearé lesiones permanentes, muchachito!

—Pe-pe-pero…

—¡Pero nada! .¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? —insistió Miguel, dando un porrazo a la mesa.

—¡EN EL ASILO ARKHAM! —gritó Méndez por fin.

—¿El asilo Arkham? —repitió Hiro, al intercambiar una mirada con Miguel, quien suspiró.

—Daniel…

—¡DANIEL! .¡DANIEEEEEEEEEL! .¡ES UNA TRAMPAA! —comenzó a clamar Méndez, fuera de sí.

—No vamos a sacar nada de él —sentenció Miguel, arrojándole un cubetazo de agua fría para después aporrearlo con la cubeta en sí.

— · — A.L.L.I. 2 — · —

—Así que… Sanguinex. Estás muerto, .¿no? .¿Y lo único que te mantiene con vida es la sangre humana? —preguntó Mistel, burlón.

—Eso mismo —asintió el interrogado con una digna calma.

—Supongo que eso te da una ventaja. No podemos matarte… tan fácilmente.

—Eso mismo.

—Tsk tsk tsk. No del todo —intervino Jenny—. Al fin y al cabo, es mejor un final horrible que horrores sin final —hubo un silencio tras el cual agregó—. Excepto en el caso del juego para GBA de _Pirates of the Caribean: Curse of the Black Pearl, _porque el final es decididamente un asco. ¿Creerás que tras vencer DOS VECES SEGUIDAS a un Barbossa asquerosamente fácil te vienes a enterar de que el Jack sin barba y que no corre chistosamente que protagoniza el juego comienza a pensar en dejar la piratería? .¡Como si no fuera suficiente que se pusiera al servicio de la corona inglesa en un momento del juego! Me recuerda a cuando en _Earthbound_…

Y así, comenzaron una conversación altamente friki. Sanguinex se quedó de una pieza al ver a Mistel poniendo atención genuinamente.

—¡BASTA! —prorrumpió tras siete minutos, justo cuando iban a la mitad del siempre gratificante tema "Los finales del _Chrono Trigger_"—. ¡SÓLO DIGANME PORQUÉ RAYOS ESTOY AQUÍ!

—Ah, eso —Mistel y Jenny intercambiaron una mirada que denotaba a las claras que no se acordaban.

Todo lo cual tenía como único propósito el desesperarlo. A él y a Lupinex, que esperaba el momento en que lo interrogaran sin poder ver ni oír nada.

— · — A.L.L.I. 3 — · —

—Comenzamos —anunció Claude, accionando la grabadora que estaba sobre el escritorio. ¿Eres Hilary?

—¿Acaso no lo sabes después de todos los reportes que me han puesto?

—Limítate a contestar.

—Sí —el rencor era notorio, hasta para alguien con un cero en inteligencia personal.

—¿Estudias en la clase IB-RA de la BegaPreparatoria para BegaProfesionales?

—Eso intento.

—Bastante mal, por cierto, porque apenas va una semana de clases y ya reprobaste el primer parcial.

—Gracias a ustedes.

—De nada. ¿Dónde está Daichi?

—No lo sé.

—¿Lo ayudaste a escapar?

—No.

—Deja de mentir

—No miento.

Garland carraspeó.

—¿Puedo intentarlo? —Claude asintió y le cedió el puesto—. Bien, Hilary… ¿dónde estabas la tarde del miércoles pasado?

—En mi habitación, cumpliendo mi susp…

—¿Alguien puede confirmarlo?

—Eh…

—¿Y la noche del día anterior?

—En mi hab…

—¿Hace quince minutos?

—En mi…

—¿Qué comiste el viernes pasado a mediodía?

—Eh…

—¿Cuál fue la tarea de matemáticas del martes? .¿Cuáles discos te han prestado y no has devuelto? .¿Cuántas chupadas para llegar al centro de una paleta de caramelo macizo con relleno chicloso? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Tenedor o cuchara? .¿Café o Té? .¿Vino o cerveza? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Viruta o Capulina? .¿Cuál es la raíz cúbica de 29? .¿Quién mató a Kaji? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Cómo se llamaba tu tatarabuela paterna? .¿Qué hay que hacer para revertir el calentamiento global? .¿Qué tiene pico pero no pica, alas pero no vuela y patas pero no corre? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Porqué te gusta Tyson? .¿Porqué la novia de mi primo Walberto lo llama Pepe? .¿Cuál es la receta secreta? .¿DÓNDE ESTÁ DAICHI?

Claude lo detuvo en este punto. Hilary se había desmayado por falta de aire. Había intentado responder a todas las preguntas, fracasando miserablemente (¡premio para el que las conteste!).

— · — A.L.L.I. 4 — · —

—Bien, Max… hagamos esto rápido y sin dolor. ¿Dónde está Daichi?

—Les digo que le preguntemos a las ratas —interrumpió Brooklyn, antes de que el rubio contestara.

—Ay, cosita —respondió Nakuru enternecida, para acto seguido volver a concentrarse en Max—. ¿Y bien?

—No lo sé.

—¿Comentó algo sobre escapar de la Begapreparatoria?

—Mmmh… no creo.

—Eres tan cooperativo como una rata, Max —sonrió Brooklyn—. Eso es bueno.

—… ¡_demasiado _cooperativo! —exclamó Nakuru, como herida por el rayo—. ¡Lo que quiere decir que mientes a propósito para ocultar la verdad!

—Eeeh… —Max parpadeó, confundido.

— · — EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MÉNDEZ Y SU COMPAÑERO SIN NOMBRE — · —

—Mmmh… parece que está limpio —comentó Crusher, revisando uno de los cajones.

—No parecen ser demasiado subversivos… —asintió Matilda, pero se detuvo al notar que una de las tablas de la tarima de la cama estaba floja. La levantó—. ¡Por todos los cielos!

Había encontrado una colección completísima de todos los números de "El Informante Nocturno", un periodiquillo subversivo que aparecía mes a mes entre los Begapreparatorianos. Los prefectos casi enloquecían buscando la fuente, y las investigaciones estaban estancadas.

— · — EN LA HABITACIÓN DE SANGUINEX Y LUPINEX — · —

—Parece que alguien es hemofílico —comentó Aron, extrayendo de un pequeño refrigerador un montón de bolsas de sangre.

—Mmmmf… más bien ven demasiadas películas —replicó el buen camarada Kai, al notar que eran de distintos tipos sanguíneos.

—¿Serán satánicos? —se asombró Aron, al encontrar una especie de pergamino viejo intitulado "Nod".

—O jugaban mucho rol… ¡.¿Qué demonios?.!

El buen camarada Kai había encontrado un cadáver en el clóset.

—Mmmh… parece el viejo Haussalheff —dictaminó Aron—. Desapareció del pueblo el fin de semana pasado.

Con un escalofrío, cerraron el ropero y siguieron buscando.

— · — EN LA HABITACIÓN DE HILARY Y ALGUNA DESDICHADA CREATURA — · —

—Iiiiig, shoujo manga.

—Más Iiiiiiiiiiiig, yaoi lemmon.

—Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiig al infinito, fotos de Tyson.

—Iiiiiiiiiiiiiig al infinito al cuadrado, un altar para Tyson.

—IIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggg…

Con sumo asco y cautela, Bryan e Ian siguieron inspeccionando el cuarto.

— · — EN LA HABITACIÓN DE MAX Y RICK — · —

—Mmmmh… parecen normales —dictaminó Spencer, registrando el cuarto muy ligeramente.

—No deberíamos hacer esta clase de cosas —insistió Tala.

—Mira, si vas a estar así hasta que acabemos con esto, le diré a Boris que "begas en begadesacato". Aburres.

La operación siguió su curso.

— · — A.L.L.I. 2 — · —

—Así que… ¿sobre ti pesa una maldición milenaria que te da poder pero te quita control y hace que las pulgas te ataquen, Lupinex? —preguntó Mistel. Sanguinex, desesperado por su estúpida conversación, se había clavado una estaca en el corazón, lo que habían encontrado muy útil. Flint apuntaba con una pistola a Lupinex.

—Algo así —gruñó el interrogado.

—¿Y podría ser que en una noche de luna llena hayas ayudado a Daichi a escapar o te lo hayas comido?

—Sólo llevamos una semana aquí, y no ha habido luna llena.

—Ah, esa es una coartada muy débil, porque igual podrías haber decidido desaparecerlo cualquier otra noche.

—¿Planean culparme de…?

—¡No, por supuesto que no!

—¡Ni por medio segundo eso ha pasado por…! —comenzó Jenny, pero se detuvo y se llevó una mano al oído—. Aquí Albatros. Sí, Correcaminos está conmigo. ¿Qué recondenada cosa…?

Lupinex decidió aprovechar el momento para atacar y salvarse a sí mismo y a su hermano. Se lanzó decididamente sobre Jenny, quien como si no pasara nada se quitó y siguió discutiendo con quien fuera que fuera "Fénix" por el auricular. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Mistel le quitó el arma y la usó para lanzarle un chorro de agua a Lupinex.

—Quieto, chucho.

—¿Eh? .¿No que disparaba balas de plata?

—Je, te la creíste.

—Ajá. Ajá. Copiado, Fénix. Los alcanzaremos en Beta-1 en 280 segundos —se quitó la mano del oído y se volvió a Mistel y Lupinex—. ¿No me puedo distraer un segundo sin que hagas un desastre?

—¡No eres nadie para reclamarme eso! .¿A qué tanta comadreada a medio interrogatorio?

—Dice Fénix que es "Hora de devolver los peces al estanque". Creo que Zopilote gritaba "¡SANGRE!" o algo así.

—Pues habrá que hacerle caso a Fénix, .¿no? —gruñó Mistel, apresaron a Lupinex y los arrastraron a él y a Sanguinex de regreso a su habitación, donde el buen camarada Kai volvió a activar el begadispositivo y los arrojaron dentro.

—Mmmf… a la siguiente —bufó el buen camarada Kai, malhumorado, viendo un plano. Volvieron a tomar posiciones frente a la puerta siguiente y el proceso se repitió.

— · — A.L.L.I. 3 — · —

—Aquí Pájaro Carpintero —respondió Garland de mala gana, interrumpiendo su interrogatorio a la desdichada muchacha que tenía que compartir el cuarto con Hilary—. Ah, eso. Bien —se volvió hacia Claude—. Que las regresemos.

—Mmh, ya me parecía a mí.

— · — A.L.L.I. 4 — · —

Estaba Nakuru en un interesantísimo duelo psicológico contra Rick, cuando Brooklyn oyó voces.

—Sí, aquí Cisne. Ah. De acuerdo —se levantó y le dio un golpecito a Nakuru en el hombro—. Que ya.

—Está bien —se volvió hacia Rick—. ¡Pero ni creas que hemos acabado! —bramó, y le dio un martillazo para dejarlo inconsciente.

—¿Porqué hiciste eso?

—Para poder regresarlo sin problemas. Es muy latoso.

— · — EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA — · —

Las ratas comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de Daichi. Sea lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, mejor sería seguir con su propio plan antes de que fuera imposible.

Pero llevaban ventaja. Su operación "Cochinito" ya estaba en la última etapa.

Daichi estaba gordito y jugoso.

— · — A.L.L.I. 1 — · —

—Habla, Enrique —instó Hiro.

—No sin mi abogado.

—¿Cuántas veces tenemos que repetir que esto es un estado de emergencia y tus derechos civiles están suspendidos? —espetó Miguel.

—Las que sean necesarias para que se harten y me dejen llamar a mi abogado.

Hiro y Miguel intercambiaron una mirada y suspiraron con resignación.

—Bien, dejemos lo del interrogatorio. Pero no podemos regresarte hasta que nos avisen, así que… ¿alguien juega ajedrez?

—Yo.

—¡Ah, eso va a ser muy aburrido! —exclamó Enrique—. ¡Prefiero el interrogatorio!

—Bien —sonrió Miguel—. ¿Dónde estabas el lunes pasado…?

— · — A.L.L.I. 2 — · —

—Increíble —comentaron Mistel y Jenny tras haber mirado fijamente a Mariam por espacio de un minuto.

—¿Qué?

—No tiene pupilas… genial…

—Zorrales… ¡Debe ser un mutante! —dictaminó la prefecta con celeridad.

—¡Genial! Ah, espera… entonces no deberías estar aquí, sino en el Instituto Charles Xavier para Jóvenes Superdotados.

—Iiiig, y yo creía que BegaPreparatoria para BegaProfesionales era un nombre largo.

—MMmh… el nombre del Xavier tiene 14, y…

—¿Catorce? .¿Qué no son 17?

—A ver, a ver… Ins-ti-tu-to, 4. Charles, 1. Xa-vier, 2. Pa-ra, 2. Jó-ve-nes, 3. Su-per-do-ta-dos, 5. Cuatro y uno, cinco. Cinco y dos, siete. Siete y dos, nueve. Nueve y tres, once. Once y cinco, dieciséis.

—Bega, no sabemos contar. Be-ga-Pre-pa-ra-to-ria, 7. Pa-ra, 2. Be-ga-Pro-fe-sio-na-les, 7. Siete y dos, nueve. Nueve y siete, dieciséis.

—Entonces es un empate.

—¡Basta! .¿PARA QUÉ ME TRAJERON AQUÍ?

—Ah, eso… ¿para qué era?

—Creo que necesitábamos su opinión para algo muy importante.

—¿Importante…?

—Muy importante.

—¡Ah, ya! Mariam, .¿cuál color crees que le iría bien a las cortinas de la BegaPreparatoria?

(Insértese media hora de charla intrascendental aquí)

—¡Ah, no era eso tampoco! —soltó Mistel, dándose un golpe en la frente—. ¿Qué sería? Algo de "Dai…"

—Piccolo Dai Maku.

—No, eso no. Dai…

—¡DAICHI! —completó Mariam, desesperada—. ¡No tengo idea de dónde esté! .¿Ya puedo irme?

—La verdad, no.

— · — A.L.L.I. 3 — · —

—¿Eres Ozuma, del EB-BT?

—Sí.

—¿Está en tu salón un tal Daichi?

—Eso creo.

—¿Dónde está Daichi?

—No sé.

—No mientas.

—No miento.

—En serio, Claude, tu método no da resultado.

—Oh, cállate.

— · — A.L.L.I. 4 — · —

—No importa lo que hagan, no voy a hablar —declaró Rey.

—Mucho mejor. No hay forma de que tú sepas nada que nos interese —declaró Nakuru, abriendo una revista.

—Mejor me voy a preguntarle a una rata —manifestó Brooklyn, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

—Que no puedes hacer eso.

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada! Además, si quieres hablar con una rata, ahí está ese inútil.

—¿Rata? —repitió Rey.

—¿Porqué?

—Está en todas las grabaciones. El muy imbécil se la pasa robándose a sí mismo los calcetines. Mira.

Sacó un control remoto, encendió el monitor a su derecha, y puso una grabación de Rey entrando de puntillas a un cuarto para después abrir un cajón, sacar unos calcetines, salir de puntillas, volver a entrar riéndose maléficamente, abrir el cajón inferior al que había abierto en un principio, meter los calcetines en él y volver a reír maléficamente.

—Patético, si me preguntan.

— · — A.L.L.I. 1 — · —

—Suéltalo ya, Raúl —espetó Miguel, amenazante, enfocando el súper-foco a los ojos de Raúl.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó él, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Daichi.

—No sé dónde está.

—¡No mientas!

—¡Será mejor que hables ahora que puedes! —arremetió Hiro, mostrándole unas tijeras para podar.

—Caramba, Hiro, no hay que ser salvajes —comentó Miguel, sacando un soldador.

Dos segundos después, Raúl estaba llorando tanto que no tuvieron corazón para seguir.

— · — A.L.L.I. 2 — · —

—Oye, Salima —comenzó Jenny muy seria—. ¿Tu color de cabello es natural?

—¿Eh?

—Yo creo que no —comentó Mistel.

—Je, tú no puedes decir nada, "güerito".

— · — A.L.L.I. 3 — · —

—¿Dónde está Daichi?

—¡Eso díganmelo ustedes! —exclamó Tyson.

—¿Dónde está Daichi?

—¡Que no lo sé?

—¿Dónde está Daichi?

—¡Acaso…!

—¿Dónde está Daichi?

—¿Es…?

—¿Dónde está Daichi?

—¡A…

—¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? .¿Dónde está Daichi? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ DAICHI?

—Que no sé.

—Tu técnica tampoco funciona, Garland —le restregó Claude, burlón.

— · — A.L.L.I. 4 — · —

—Zeo, yo sé que tú eres un buen robot —comenzó Nakuru—. Así que, dime: .¿dónde está Daichi?

—No sé.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro.

—Bien, te creo.

—No deberías ser blanda sólo porque crees que es lindo —comentó Brooklyn.

Nakuru iba a reñir con él, pero lo encontró tan lindo que cambió de idea y decidió desquitarse con Jenny (o mejor con Hilary) más adelante.

Tres días después, para alivio de todos, la operación BegaTormenta del BegaDesierto estaba completa.

**Apéndice: El recuento de los daños.**

— · — EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS — · —

—Begaprocedan —indicó Boris. Hiro carraspeó y se puso en pie.

—El begaescuadrón Alfa begaconfiscó begatrescientos cuarenta y dos begaejemplares del "Informante Nocturno", además de begahaber begalocalizado y begaerradicado su begafuente. Respecto al begaobjetivo begaprincipal, los begalumnos de la begaclase EB-BT, begaencontramos que los White Tigers begaescondían begaplantas de begadudosos begaefectos, al igual que los Saint Shields.

—El escuadrón Beta —comenzó el buen camarada Kai, mandando al cuerno el begarruso—, encontró cadáveres en los cuartos de los Dark Bladers y metanfetaminas en los de los Psychics, además de cantidades industriales de peróxido de hidrógeno.

—El begaescuadrón Gama no begaencontró nada begaincriminatorio entre los Bladebreakers o la Dinastía F —informó Claude sin ningún apasionamiento.

—El begaescuadrón Delta begaencontró begapiezas de begarrecambio begailegales en el begacuarto de Zeo y Gordon, begapruebas de begafraude en el de Rey y Reina, begalujos no begapermitidos en los de los Majestics y metanfetaminas en los de los All-Starz.

—Y por lo que begadicen, ni begaseñales de Daichi —bufó Boris, molesto, cuando Nakuru se sentó—. Esto es begaintolerable.

—Si se me permite una sugerencia… —comenzó Brooklyn—. Deberíamos preguntarle a las ratas.

—Ya se te begaha begadicho que eso es begaestúpido —espetó Boris, suspiró y se levantó—. Begadecreto begaterminada la begaoperación. Begaliberen a los begaestudiantes y begavigílenlos begaestrechamente. Que los Begaprefectos begavayan a begainvestigar al begapueblo.

—Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio —murmuró Jenny por lo bajo cuando Boris se fue. Nakuru le dio un zape.

—No te estés quejando.


	11. Chapter 11

**La cola del huracán**

Para fortuna de los begapreparatorianos, el día siguiente a la terminación de la Operación BegaTormenta del BegaDesierto era un día festivo oficial.

— · — EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS — · —

—Esto nos va a atrasar horrores en el programa —comentó Hiro.

—Re-láaaaa-ja-te —respondió Mistel, estirándose—. Hoy es un día perfecto: no hay trabajo, no hay prefectos, no hay Boris, y no hay un Tala paranoico y subversivo despotricando contra el sistema.

—¡Sí, es un gran día! —sonrió Bryan.

El silencio que siguió a eso los hizo sentirse incómodos. No tenían nada que hacer ni con quien pelear. El buen camarada Kai siguió sumergido en el periódico, que por primera vez podía leer antes de mediodía, y Brooklyn sostenía un duelo de miradas contra una mosca.

—Perdiste —dictaminó Brooklyn cuando la mosca se rió.

Volvió el silencio.

— · — EN LOS JARDINES DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA — · —

—Oigan —llamó Méndez desde las sombras—. ¿Quieren saber qué fue lo que pasó estos días?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —saltó Tyson—. ¡No me hizo gracia que…!

—¡Baja la voz! —chistó Méndez—. Vengan.

Los condujo a la parte posterior del edificio principal de la BegaPreparatoria.

—Todos fuimos sometidos a interrogatorio y cateos, sin excepción. Querían saber de un tal Daichi, amigo de ustedes, .¿no?

Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny y Rick asintieron.

—Eso nos dice lo desesperados que están. Y si están desesperados, es que escapó. Suena imposible, pero es lo más probable. Si Daichi escapó… quiere decir que la BegaPreparatoria no es infalible. Así que tengo un plan.

— · — EN EL PUEBLO CERCANO A LA BEGAPREPARATORIA — · —

—Ah, libertad.

—No te relajes tanto, vinimos a trabajar.

—Pero ya que estamos afuera, podríamos escapar, como Daichi. Tal vez eso nos llevará hasta él.

—¿Esa es la idea más estúpida que se te pudo ocurrir? —preguntó Claude.

—Mmmh, no, pero sí la más divertida. ¡Ooooooooh Strudels de manzanaaaaa! —exclamó Jenny, y entró raudamente a la panadería.

—Creo que ya sé de quién fue la responsabilidad de que se perdiera Daichi —dictaminó el prefecto mayor.

—Eeeeh… entonces… ¿pegamos los carteles de Se Busca? —sugirió Nakuru, para cambiar el tema.

—Claro, claro.

— · — EN LA PARTE TRASERA DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA — · —

—¿Conspirando?

—¡Tala!

—Debería tener más cuidado, Méndez. Acabaron con el Informante Nocturno y acabarán también con esto.

Méndez tragó saliva.

—Pero si van en serio con esto, necesitarán algo de información —susurró Tala, y le entregó a Méndez rápidamente el sobre con los detalles de la operación BegaTormenta del BegaDesierto. Se fue como si hubiera dejado los frijoles en la estufa.

— · — EN LA PANADERIA DEL PUEBLO — · —

—Mmmh… entonces, .¿ha visto a este niño? —el panadero negó con la cabeza—. Mmmh, bueno. Entonces déme 5 strudels más.

—¡Deja de tragar y ve a investigar! —bramó Nakuru.

—¡Estoy investigando…!

—Sí, como no.

—¡…la calidad de los strudels!

—… ¿y están buenos?

— · — EN UN LUGAR OCULTO DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA QUE NO ES EL LUGAR OCULTO DONDE ESTÁ DAICHI — · —

—Bien, veamos… —susurró Méndez, abriendo el sobre.

_**BEGAESBOZO DE LA BEGAOPERACIÓN.**_

_El begapersonal begacadémico y begadministrativo se begadividirá en begacuatro beguescuadrones: Beguerra, Bego, Beguento y Begua._

—Mmmh… —Max sacó su diccionario—. Tierra, Fuego, Viento y Agua.

—¡Qué original! —bufó Rick.

_Los beguescuadrones, a su begavez, se begadividirán en begados begaunidades: begauna para el begacateo y la begotra para el begainterrogatorio de los begasospechosos._

_**BEGANOTA: Beganadie bega begainocente.**_

—El que escribió esto está begaperturbado —comentó Kenny. Todos se le quedaron viendo fijamente—. Perdón, es que se pega.

_Cada beguefectivo begarrecibirá un beganombre begaclave para begaprotección de la begaoperación._

_La begazona de begacción begará el beguedificio "D" del begacomplejo, de begacuatro begapisos. Cada begapiso begará begaterritorio de UN SOLO beguescuadrón. Bajo beganinguna begacircunstancia begarán begaoperando begados o begamás beguescuadrones en el begamismo begapiso. _

_Cada beguescuadrón begactuará como una begacélula begaindependiente._

_El begadesacato begará begacastigado con la begapena begamortal. _

_Begaléanse y begadestrúyanse beganexo A para begaver los beganombres begaclaves y el beganexo B para begaconocer los begadetalles de la begaoperación._

Méndez pasó la hoja, puso cara de sorpresa y se echó a reír.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Vean estos nombres clave…! Aunque… Sólo se especifican los del escuadrón Agua.

Nakuru…………………………Cuervo  
Brooklyn………………………Cisne  
Spencer……………………….Guajolote  
Tala……………………………..Petirrojo

— · — EN ALGUN OTRO LUGAR DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA — · —

—Tal vez debí quitar la lista de nombres —murmuró Tala para sí, sonrojado.

— · — EN LA PANADERÍA — · —

—¿Qué diantres están haciendo las dos aquí? .¡Se supone que iban a inspeccionar el lado este del pueblo!

—¡Estamos inspeccionando en el lado este!

—¡Pues a menos que piensen buscar debajo de cada strud…!

Claude se vio interrumpido cuando le injertaron un strudel en la boca.

—Hey, está bueno.

— · — EN EL RECIÉN BAUTIZADO CENTRO DE OPERACIONES DEL MOVIMIENTO DE RESISTENCIA ESTUDIANTIL ORGANIZADA SOSTENIDA (REOS) — · —

—Ahora, si conozco lo suficiente los métodos de la Begapreparatoria —comenzó Méndez—, y los conozco, no cambiarán los nombres clave ni la estructura de los escuadrones.

—¿Eso es bueno? —preguntó Rei.

—No lo sé… pero puede sernos útil. Aunque…

—¿Aunque?

—Aunque no podemos estar seguros de que podemos confiar en Tala.

—¡Pero si se la pasa hablando mal de Boris y de la BegaPreparatoria! —exclamó Kenny.

—Podría ser una fachada —recapacitó Tyson, que tenía la impresión de que ya había presenciado una conversación similar antes.

— · — EN EL PUEBLO — · —

—¿Ha visto a este niño? Se llama Daichi.

—No.

—Mmmmmh… entonces sírvame un tarro grande de leche con chocolate.

El tabernero comenzó a reírse con ganas.

—¡Esto no es un kindergarten, pequeña!

Jenny suspiró, dejó la bolsa con strudels sobre la barra y metió la mano izquierda en su bolsillo. Cuando la sacó, tenía dos ligas en cada dedo, con las que apuntó al jardinero estirándolas con la otra mano.

—Creo que eso no es lo que quisiste decir, mi estimado.

—¡.¿Estás amenazando al cantinero?.! —se asombró Claude, entrando.

—Por supuesto. No me gustó su respuesta.

—Ah, entonces sospechas que sabe algo de Daichi —dedujo Nakuru.

—No, sospecho que pretende que me coma un strudel de manzana remojado en su licor barato. ¡Pues no! .¡Exijo mi pocholatito con canela!

Claude y Nakuru salieron del lugar.

—Creo que avanzaremos más si simplemente la ignoramos.

—Sin duda.

— · — EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS — · —

—Mmmh… y… ¿ustedes qué hacen en su tiempo libre? —preguntó Aron, viendo el techo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… casi no tenemos tiempo libre —caviló Ian—. Así que creo que ninguno tiene un plan definido.

—Ah.

—¿Dónde está esa prefecta adicta cuando necesitamos un bufón?

—Trabajando en lo que debe por primera vez en su vida.

—Ah.

—… … … ¿Eso de ahí es una grieta?

—… eso parece.

El día transcurrió con suma lentitud.

— · — EN EL CENTRO DE OPERACIONES DE REOS — · —

—…Y si todo es como yo sospecho que es, esta estrategia debería funcionar en una semana.

—¿Y si no lo es?

—Entonces… iremos a acompañar a Daniel en el horrible infierno en el que acabó.

— · — EN EL PUEBLO — · —

—Ya está atardeciendo… deberíamos volver.

—Sí…

—¿La dejamos aquí?

—Será lo mejor.

— · — EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS — · —

—¡Hasta que llegan, por la barba de Neptuno! —exclamó Jenny al ver entrar a Claude y Nakuru—. ¡Creí que se habían perdido! .¿Quieren otro strudel?

Había una cesta grande al centro, y los maestros habían recibido la novedad con agrado. Algunos se estaban ahogando porque justo cuando estaban tragando habían visto las expresiones de los recién llegados.

—¿Có… cómo llegaste tan rápido? —quiso saber Claude.

—¡Red Bull te da alas!

—… ¿fue tanta azúcar que acabaste hiperactiva? —tradujo Nakuru.

—¡Ek-shaka-ta-mente!

— · — MÁS TARDE, EN LOS JARDINES DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA — · —

Una rata se acercó a Brooklyn, que comía un strudel con despreocupación.

—Se supone que no debo hablar contigo, pero… ¿quieres uno?

La rata se llevó el strudel en el hocico y se perdió en la oscuridad.

—Ah, olvidé preguntarle…

— · — EN OTRO LUGAR OCULTO DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA QUE SÍ ES EL LUGAR OCULTO DONDE ESTÁ DAICHI — · —

—¡Mmmmh, manzana! —sonrió Daichi cuando las ratas le trajeron el primer alimento no radiactivo ni echado a perder que habían encontrado en toda su vida en ese lugar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Un día normal**** (Viernes)**

HISTORIA

—La Tierra en ese entonces era como una gigantesca bola de queso fundido —prosiguió Bryan su explicación—, encerrada en una cápsula delgada de gases que giraban a gran velocidad y producían rayos. Por supuesto, no había mucha vida en ese entonces; más que bacterias a las que les gusta sufrir.

—Profesor —comenzó Gary levantando la mano—, .¿de qué queso?

—… ¿queso? .¿Quién está hablando de queso? —se extrañó el elevado catedrático.

—Usted.

—¡Eso era una metáfora, burro! —saltó Bryan tras meditar unos momentos—. ¡.¿Cómo vas a creer que la tierra era de queso?.!

—Bueno, la luna es de queso.

—… a prefectura.

—¿Eh?

—¡Que vayas a prefectura y les digas que te mando porque andas diciendo que la luna es de queso en mi clase!

—Pero…

—¡Sin peros!

— · — EN PREFECTURA — · —

—… ¡SI SERÁS IDIOTA! ¡LA LUNA NO ES DE QUESO!

—¿Quién dijo que la Luna era de queso? —se sorprendió Claude, entrando.

—¡Este tarado! —señaló Nakuru a Gary.

—¿Y por qué le están gritando en vez de corregir su error con atención y paciencia?

—Porque así es más divertido —respondió Flint con presteza, garrapateando una serie de cosas en una hoja de papel.

—…y porque ésa es la filosofía del modelo educativo de la BegaPreparatoria Para BegaProfesionales —bufó Nakuru—. Así que no intentes cuentearnos.

Claude se enjugó una lágrima imaginaria.

—¡Crecen tan rápido…!

—… y… calcio —terminó de garrapatear Flint, y le extendió la hoja de papel a Gary—. Ésta es la composición exacta de la Luna, con todo y el porcentaje de proporción de cada sustancia. Como verás, no coincide con ningún queso.

—¿Entonces, qué es?

—Ah, averiguarlo será tu tarea especial. Así aprenderás más y sentirás la satisfacción de un trabajo arduo bien hecho. Ahora ve a clase.

—Mmmmh… bien.

—¿Qué pusiste en ese papel? —preguntó Claude, severo.

—La composición química de la Luna.

—¿La escribiste de… de memoria?

—¿Soy la neta, o qué?

—¡Waaaaaaah!

—Bueno, en realidad no. Tengo un acordeón aquí —dijo Flint, señalando un pedazo de papel azul con una tabla en él, pegado en su escritorio.

—… ah, ya me parecía a mí.

LÓGICA

—Entonces, para controlar la mente tenemos que refrenar nuestros naturales ímpetus de hacer muchas cosas. Entre ellas, hablar antes de tiempo. Normalmente queremos quedarnos con la última palabra y…

Bryan confundió a sus alumnos con palabrerías una vez más. Tan confundidos los dejó, que creían que habían entendido cabalmente la lección.

MATEMÁTICAS

Garland nunca llegó al salón.

LITERATURA

—Bueno, bueno, hubo algunos contratiempos y no pudimos tener el examen para cuando lo habíamos programado, así que espero que hayan estudiado mucho en estos días que no tuvimos clases porque voy a aplicarles el examen hoy.

—¡.¿QUE QUÉ?.!

GEOGRAFÍA

Mistel nunca llegó al salón.

RECESO

Méndez pasó como quien no quiere la cosa cerca de donde estaban los REOS de primer semestre, y como quien no quiere la cosa dejó caer una servilleta y siguió su camino.

—Oigan, es bueno —señaló Ozuma, asombrado de la discreción y sutileza mostrada por Méndez, acercando la mano para levantar la servilleta discretamente.

—¡DEJA ESO AHÍ! —bramó Nakuru detrás de él.

—Yo… yo sólo —balbuceó Ozuma.

—¡Pues me vale! .¡Méndez, trae tu rebelde y contaminador trasero aquí y recoge la basura que tiraste!

—Ya voy, ya voy… —respondió Méndez, asombrosamente calmado para sorpresa de sus compañeros de tortura. Recogió el papel con indiferencia y lo tiró a la basura—. ¿Feliz?

—¡No me contestes, muchachito! .¡A prefectura!

—¡Ya voy, ya voy!

—… de veras que es bueno —repitió Ozuma, sacando el papel que Méndez había escondido entre sus cejas al inclinarse a levantar la servilleta, después de que el rebelde y la prefecta se hubieran ido.

—Déjate de estupideces y léelo —gruñó Rick por lo bajo.

—… "_Hay una reunión extraordinaria de maestros y administradores. Va para largo. Los veo ya-saben-dónde en 20 minutos."_

GEOGRAFÍA

— · — EN EL CO-REOS — · —

—¿También se suspendieron sus clases sin aviso, cierto? —preguntó Méndez rápidamente.

—Sí, creím…

—Bien, bien, entonces debe ser algo realmente urgente e imprevisto. Debemos actuar ahora. ¡Que comience la operación Pollos Rostizados!

Fue Rick el que se atrevió a romper el silencio que siguió a eso.

—Ése es el nombre más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida.

Méndez se vio imposibilitado para responder. Escuchaba pasos. Delicados, rápidos, sigilosos. Como los de un ninja bien entrenado.

Pero no había problema. Era en el piso de arriba. Pasaron y se fueron. Regresó a la realidad después de que Tyson hubo agitado la mano frente a él una, dos, veintitrés veces.

—¡Oyeeeee Méndeeeeeez! .¿De qué va eso de la operación, eeeeeh? .¡Contestaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Méndez agitó la cabeza y procedió a responder.

—Bien, comenzaremos atacando el…

MÚSICA

— · — EN PREFECTURA — · —

—Todos guardan silencio. Flint se concentra. Si logra meter esta bola habrá ganado el campeonato mundial de golf…

—Oye, ya cállate —le espetó Flint a Bryan—. ¡O enfrentarás mi furia apocalípti…!

Diciendo esto, había agitado el control remoto del Wii®, lanzando su pelota en la dirección contraria.

—Oh, demonios.

La pelota golpeó un árbol y cambió de dirección en 180 grados.

—Oh, genial.

La pelota se dirigió al green, y tocó tierra a diez centímetros del hoyo. Siguió avanzando hacia él.

—_Yes sir!_

Y se detuvo dos centímetros antes de llegar.

—… bega-_holy crap._

—¡Y Nakuru tiene la oportunidad de ganar el campeonato! Se prepara…

—Cállate, Bryan —espetó Nakuru—. ¡Intento concentrarme!

— · — EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA — · —

Daichi se separó de la pared por la que escurría agua. Ya no tenía sed. Se palpó la barriga, anormalmente crecida, preocupado. Nadie creería que había sufrido un abandono y encierro terribles sin que ninguna mano humana se apiadara de él. Nadie se tragaría el cuento de "las ratas me traían comida".

Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez nunca saliera y no tendría que contarle su trágica historia a Derechos Humanos.

BEGARRUSO (VOCABULARIO)

— · — EN PREFECTURA — · —

—Hoy no era un buen día para el golf —dictaminó Flint, sentándose.

—Ocho golpes sobre par no es mala suerte. Es que no tienes habilidad —señaló Ian.

—¡.¿Me dices eso a mí, que he logrado el par global en los nueve hoyos?.!

—Eso fue pura suerte.

—… ignoraré eso por el bien de tu diminuta y narizona persona.

—¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?

Mientras tanto, Nakuru y Brooklyn estaban ocupados desempatando el campeonato de golf (ambos habían obtenido un golpe sobre par en la serie de nueve hoyos)

—… ¿Qué demonios hacen todos aquí? —se extrañó Claude, entrando—. ¿No deberían estar dando clases y buscando a Daichi y_ OTRAS COSAS POR LAS QUE LES PAGAN_?

—Pagan una miseria y no tenemos prestaciones —refunfuñó Tala.

—¡No todo en la vida es dinero!

—… ni que viviéramos en una película de Barbie —se burló Kai.

—¡TÚ! .¡A TI NI SIQUIERA TE GUSTA CONVIVIR! .¡NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR AQUÍ! —le gritó Claude, fuera de sí.

—Si nadie trabaja, yo tampoco.

—No. Claude tiene razón. No todo en la vida es dinero —soltó Flint, con la mirada perdida en el techo y los pies sobre el escritorio.

—¿QUE QUÉ? .¿IDEALISMO? —Nakuru se volvió de golpe y consiguió un hoyo en uno—. ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y QUÉ HICISTE CON FLINT?

—El mundo… —de repente, la aludida se sentó bien y puso la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte de la ventana que estaba frente a ella—. _Yessir!_ Busca la libertad, y el mundo se extenderá ante tus ojos —recitó, con determinación, se paró sobre su escritorio y paseó la vista por todos los presentes—. Si el sueño sin fin guía vuestros espíritus, .¡CONQUISTADLO! .¡Lleva las convicciones más allá de tu bandera!

Y diciendo esto, bajó del escritorio de un salto y salió de la oficina con esa misma aura de determinación, dejándolos a todos pasmados.

Tras un rato, Tala también se levantó, como herido por el rayo.

—¡Tiene razón!

—Esa loca nunca tiene razón —bufó Bryan.

—¡No! Creo que lo que quiso decir con eso… ¡es que tenemos que declararnos en huelga!

—¡.¿De qué les sirve declararse en huelga si de todos modos no trabajan?.!

—Esa es la clave. ¡Debemos hacer una huelga al estilo japonés! —soltó Mistel—. ¡Eso es lo único que Boris jamás esperaría de nosotros!

—¡Sí! —asintió Tala.

—Bueno, si eso quieren… ¡empiecen ya! —exclamó Claude, deseoso de que movieran sus haraganes y quejosos traseros a trabajar.

—Nah, mejor mañana —dijo Spencer, tras un rato en que nadie hizo nada. Nakuru y Brooklyn habían empatado otra vez y decidieron dejarlo para otro rato.

—Bueno, nos vemos —sonrió Brooklyn desde la puerta, y se dirigió… a algún lugar indeterminado.

ECOLOGÍA

— · — EN EL CO-REOS — · —

—Ah, conque aquí están —saludó Brooklyn, llegando de repente.

—Broo… ¡Brooklyn! —jadeó Méndez—. ¡.¿Qué haces aquí?.!

—La mitad de mis alumnos están aquí, así que… creo que daré clases aquí.

—No… ¡no puedes hacer eso! —siguió Méndez, asustado.

—¿Eh? .¿Por qué?

—Porque… porque… ¡porque se supone que ni siquiera deberías habernos encontrado aquí!

—¿En serio? —prosiguió Brooklyn con su imperturbable sonrisa.

—¿Có-cómo lo hiciste?

—Ah, le pregunté a las ratas.

—…

—Así que…

—Espera, Brooklyn. No puedes darnos clases —espetó Rick—. Llegas quince minutos tarde.

—Oh, es verdad. Bueno, nos vemos —se despidió Brooklyn, y se fue.

—… eso estuvo cerca —suspiró Méndez, una vez que se hubo asegurado de que Brooklyn estuviera lejos.

ED. FÍSICA

—Así que, ahora que ya está todo claro… ¡comencemos! —bramó Méndez, y los REOS se dispersaron.

ÉTICA

Matilda llegó al salón y lo encontró completamente vacío.

—¿Eh? Pero… ¿no era mañana?

— · — EN PREFECTURA — · —

—… ¿debería explicarles porqué dijo eso de las convicciones y la bandera? —se preguntó Nakuru en voz alta—. Con eso de que mañana es el día OT…

— · — EN LA AZOTEA DE LA BEGA-PREPARATORIA — · —

—_Yessir, _mañana el clima será perfecto.


	13. Chapter 13

**El día OT (Sábado)**

--_¿Puedes oírme/ Te hablo desde el lado de la oscuridad. ¿Puedes verme/ He venido a contarte la verdad… / y a sentir que aún me quieres / y que quieres confiar en mí… _¿Eh? .¿Dónde está su encantador, apetecible y buen camarada preceptor? --preguntó Flint, entrando al salón EB-BT como Juan por su casa.

Un murmullo de desaprobación circuló entre las alumnas. ¿Qué tan descarada podía ser esa prefecta? Acosar a un profesor… 

--… no ha llegado --respondió Sanguinex por fin.

--Jum-jum-juummmm, _dat aint good fer ya_ --de golpe, metió la mano en el bolsillo, saltó sobre el escritorio y procedió a apuntarlos con veinte ligas--. ¡Todo lo que tengan de valor al frente, _ye scum_! Les sugiero no intentar nada raro. Sería ciertamente traumático recibir uno de mis todopoderosos ligazos. _MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

--… ya se le botó la canica --dictaminó Gordon por lo bajo.

Nadie movió un solo dedo.

--Oigan, estoy hablando en serio.

Silencio total.

--… no me digan que no tienen nada de valor.

--¡Eso mismo! --respondieron todos a coro.

--¡No voy a creerles eso a ustedes, Majestics! --bramó la prefecta--. ¡_So c'mon _p'acá y vacíen sus bolsillos!

--¿Eres idiota? --preguntó Johnny--. ¡Obviamente no traemos nada!

--_Crap. _Son ricos, y los ricos van por la vida cargando costales llenos de oro sin marcar y diamantes cuyo valor en el mercado negro da vértigo. ¡Cualquiera lo sabe!

--¿Es eso verdad? --preguntó Tyson, genuinamente sorprendido. Creía que su abuelo deliraba cuando le decía eso.

--¡Eso sería estúpido! --clamó el escocés--. ¡Todo el dinero de nuestras familias está en bancos, invertido en acciones de diversas empresas, o enterrado en las tumbas de nuestros tatara-tatara-abuelos!

--… y yo soy la estúpida. _Feh_. Entonces tendría que secuestrarlos y exigir rescate. Pero… --se interrumpió Flint, como si escuchara algo a lo lejos--. Debo irme. 

Y así, empezó a saltar por las butacas hacia la ventana al fondo del salón, al tiempo que Kai, Claude y Nakuru entraban intempestivamente por la puerta.

--¡Deténganla! --gritó Claude, pero ya había llegado a la ventana.

--Ah, _mon ami_. Recordarás este día como el día en que casi olvido darte un ligazo --sonrió Flint, y disparó un certero proyectil a la frente del prefecto mayor--. _Bytez! _

Y saltó por la ventana.

--… está en el piso de abajo --dictaminó Kai, y salió del salón expeditamente, hacia las escaleras.

--Si tú lo dices… --bufó Claude, y lo siguió. Nakuru se dirigió al fondo del salón y se dispuso a saltar por la ventana también.

--¿Se puede saber qué pasa? --preguntó Reina glacialmente.

--Ah, es verdad. A ustedes no les hemos dicho nada --se detuvo Nakuru, con medio cuerpo afuera de la ventana--. Hoy es el día OT.

Silencio.

--… ¿Y eso significa…? --cuestionó Oliver, arqueando la ceja.

--El día en que Flint actúa como un omnisciente Oráculo Tamalero y es capaz de encontrar cualquier cosa en cualquier lugar del mundo. Si la atrapan, pueden preguntarle lo que sea… aunque no debería estar huyendo --agregó, como si recordara algo desagradable--. Ah, y si la atrapan comuníquenselo a un profesor o administrativo de inmediato. Se les recompensará.

Y sin decir más, se soltó del marco de la ventana y se lanzó al piso de abajo. 

- · - EN PREFECTURA - · -

--¿No deberíamos estar buscando? --preguntó Spencer, viendo al techo.

--No tiene caso. Volverá aquí --sonrió Brooklyn.

--Supongo que esa predicción te la dieron las ratas --se burló Spencer.

--No, me lo contó un pajarito… y el hecho de que _esto _está todavía en su escritorio. 

--… ¿cómo pudo olvidar algo así si se supone que está huyendo por todas partes?

Brooklyn se encogió de hombros.

- · - EN EL CO-REOS - · -

--… y la operación _Pollos Rostizados _--se dijo a sí mismo Méndez, moviendo un peón en un tablero de ajedrez-- comenzará con la fase _Albatros al carbón_.

--Ah, eso suena interesante.

--¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ? --gritó Méndez, asustado, pues se creía completamente solo y se topaba con una de las prefectas.

--Bueno, supe que estabas jugando solo y me dio pena ajena. Además, como soy pésima para el ajedrez, perderé, y eso te levantará la moral.

Méndez tomó nota mental de cambiar el Centro de Operaciones de REOS.

--¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? --preguntó, moviendo el alfil.

--Ah, porque no hay nada en este mundo que no pueda encontrar --respondió Flint, moviendo un caballo para comerse al alfil.

--Entonces, .¿porqué no han encontrado a Daichi? Jaque mate --declaró Méndez, moviendo una torre.

--… lo divertido de un don así es poder olvidar que existe. Si usara mi omnisciencia siempre, estaría completamente loca. Bien, me voy.

--… no es como si no estuvieras loca, albatros --murmuró Méndez por lo bajo cuando estuvo solo.

--¡Y algo más! --soltó Flint de repente, volviendo a asomar la cabeza al interior--. No me has visto.

--Cla-claro --se asustó Méndez.

--_Bene_.

- · - EN PREFECTURA - · -

--… pero si no planea escapar, en teoría no tendría que volver por eso --recapacitó Spencer tiempo después.

--Mmh, puede ser --reconoció Brooklyn--. Bien, le preguntaré a las ratas.

--¡Y dale! .¡Deja a las ratas en paz!

--Pero…

--¡Sin peros!

- · - EN LA AZOTEA DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA - · -

--¿La ves desde aquí? --preguntó Rei.

--Nop --respondió Lee--. Y ni siquiera sé porqué vamos a ayudar a los prefectos a controlar a la vieja loca ésa.

--No lo hacemos por eso --soltó Rei, oteando el horizonte--. Lo hacemos para averiguar lo que planea Boris. 

--¿Entonces están seguros de que planea algo?

--Por supuesto. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que usaste tu beyblade?

--Ahora que lo mencionas…

--Se la pasan jugando con nuestras mentes y no nos dejan tiempo para practicar. Es más que obvio… que planean anularnos.

--Mmmh, con que es eso.

--Bueno, ésa es nuestra teoría, al menos.

- · - EN EL LÍMITE EXTERIOR DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA - · -

El esqueleto de un ave junto a la cerca exterior era limpiado de sus últimos pedazos de carne carbonizada por hormigas e insectos varios.

--Mmmh… ya casi está listo. Lástima que no me quedaré para verlo.

--Te atrapé.

--Eso lo dudo, mi buen camarada Kai. Estoy lo bastante cerca de la cerca _(sic)_ como para saltarla.

--La cerca está electrificada, imbécil.

--_Feh, _aunque no lo estuviera me daría toques con ella. Así que eso no hace diferencia alguna.

--A ver, entonces salta.

--… ahorita no tengo ganas. Tengo una idea mejor. ¡Sé mi nakama!

--… ¡.¿De qué demonios estás hablando?.!

--¡Del gran tesoro que está allá afuera y que no puedo robar porque estoy aquí adentro…! Sin mencionar que por falta de una tripulación valiente y leal que me acompañe. Has logrado seguirme más que ninguno… bueno, excepto por Nakuru, que acaba de empatarte al dirigirse hacia acá. ¡Hey, Nakuru, sé mi nakama! --gritó a la que venía.

--¿Qué demonios es un nakama? --preguntó Nakuru.

--Como camarada o _matey, _pero en grado superlativo de amistad y lealtad y eso. _So let's go_. Hoy es el día ideal para zarpar y aventurarse en ese gran mar --hizo una seña al bosque más allá de la cerca-- en busca de dinero, aventuras, tesoros, y dinero.

--Ése es un bosque --se limitó a señalar el buen camarada Kai.

--Seh, eso puede parecer a veces --asintió Flint, como si condescendiera con el niño idiota más caro a su corazón--. Pero un ojo experto no se deja engañar.

Entonces el buen camarada Kai recibió inspiración divina y se dio cuenta de que, si escapaban, ya no tendrían que trabajar para Boris. El hecho de que fuera a saltar la cerca así sin más debía significar que la loca tenía algún plan lo bastante jalado de los pelos como para funcionar.

--Bien, te creo. Vámonos.

--Mmmh... veamos --comenzó a divagar Nakuru--. Zarpar en busca de dinero, tesoros, aventuras y dinero, cosas que seguramente el gobierno, de cualquier país, nos quitaría. ¿Pero lo paseado quién nos lo quitaría? Por otra parte, has enloquecido, y eso afectaría el viaje. Pero... después de todo, si acepto significaría que enloquecí también. Pero yo no veo One Piece, por lo tanto no enloquecí.

--Seríamos piratas --recalcó Flint.

--El concepto de "pirata" me agrada...

--¿_Tons _qué? .¿Intentarás detenerme (que por cierto te pagan una cantidad diminuta por hacerlo) o te unes a mi quijotesca y onepiecesca aventura?

--... Me uno --resolvió Nakuru por fin--. ¡Seh! _Yarrg_!

--... Es "_arrrr!_" --se permitió corregir Flint en voz baja, algo turbada, y se dirigió a la cerca, que comenzó a cortar con unas pinzas. Sin electrocutarse.

--¿Cómo haces eso? --se sorprendió Kai.

--Simple. Tengo el poder de la goma... sin mencionar que no pagué la cuenta del servicio eléctrico por seis meses ni cargué de gasolina ninguno de los generadores de emergencia. Me sorprende que aún quede electricidad suficiente para encender los focos de las oficinas. ¿Nos vamos?

--Sólo una pregunta más¿Cómo vamos a andar por el mar sin un barco?

--Pero mi dulce y apetecible buen camarada Kai --respondió Flint, parpadeando con genuina sorpresa--, eso no es un mar, es un bosque.

- · - EN LA AZOTEA DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA - · -

--¡Los veo! --anunció Lee--. ¡Han abierto una brecha en la cerca exterior!

--… gracias por el dato --dijo Claude suavemente a sus espaldas, antes de que Rei pudiera alegrarse con la noticia que le daba Lee. Claude habló por un radio--. ¡Todos al límite exterior este!

Lo que no sabía fue que, al estar conectado ese radio a los megáfonos de la escuela, al decir _"todos"_ los alumnos también se sintieron aludidos, y procedieron a obedecer con rapidez. 

- · - EN EL LÍMITE EXTERIOR DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA - · -

--… parece que una turba furiosa viene hacia acá --observó Nakuru.

--No hay problema. Sigan adelante, yo los alcanzo luego.

--¿Qué vas a hacer? --bufó Kai, burlón--. ¿Utilizar tu superpoder especial de la fruta del demonio?

--¿Ah? .¿Cómo supiste? 

--… así que sí fue una sobredosis de anime --murmuró el buen camarada Kai.

Flint, sin escucharlo, metió la mano en el bolsillo.

--_Gomu gomu no… _--comenzó, estirando diez ligas en cada dedo, y disparó-- _gatling gun! _

Normalmente, cabe aclarar, 50 ligas distarían de bastar para derribar a 200 personas. Pero si las 50 ligas dan en el blanco, es decir, en la frente de 50 personas, y esas 50 personas caen para atrás, derribando a 50 personas tras ellos, y estas otras 50 personas hacen que las 100 restantes tropiecen con ellas, se obtiene una "chuza" completa.

--... bien, derribaste a 30 y 5 de ellos quedaron tuertos --contó Nakuru con rapidez, en un tono que denotaba a las claras que no había sido suficiente.

--Uy, perdón --soltó Flint con sarcasmo, en un tono que denotaba que no admitía réplicas-- Vámonos de aquí.

--Tengo una idea --intervino Kai, sacando su beyblade. Nakuru le dio un zape inmediatamente--. ¡Oye! 

--¡Eso es un cliché!

--¿Parece que me importa?

--Eh, corran --interrumpió Flint la plática, del otro lado del agujero de la cerca--, o los voy a dejar aquí para que los linchen.

Por suerte para la recién formada tripulación, la condición física de los begalumnos era tan pobre que todavía estaban bastante lejos. Los profesores, por otra parte, se acercaban con alarmante celeridad.

Kai y Nakuru decidieron, pues, hacerle caso a Flint y salir de la BegaPreparatoria.

--_Gomu gomu no... mending _--susurró, haciendo un ademán que abarcaba todo el agujero (que, para futuras referencias, no era tan grande), y se alejó corriendo en pos de sus nakama.

Del otro lado de la cerca, Crusher había llegado al agujero.

Sólo que el agujero ya no estaba.

Mistel lo alcanzó, y notó que ciertas partes de la valla habían sido amarradas con ligas de color metálico. Sonrió, extendió la mano para deshacer la simplona reparación, y cayó electrocutado, al tiempo que una alarma particularmente escandalosa comenzaba a sonar por toda la BegaPreparatoria.

- · - AFUERA - · -

--... ¿La alarma? --se sorprendió Nakuru--. Sólo suena si algo se electrocuta con la cerca exterior.

--_Aye_, parece que son lo bastante idiotas como para intentar saltarla. Como si no hubiera puertas y los prefectos fuéramos perfectamente capaces de abrirlas.

--Dijiste que no habías pagado la cuenta de la luz --recordó Hiwatari.

--No la pagué... a tiempo. La reconexión al sistema tarda una semana, suficiente para que la valla se deselectrifique y luego se recargue de inmediato.

--Ya me parecía a mí que era demasiada amabilidad de tu parte ofrecerte a hacer los pagos en nombre de Barthez --observó Nakuru.

--Entonces, si todos fueron electrocutados, .¿porqué seguimos corriendo? --preguntó Kai.

--Por deporte.

Nakuru les dio un zape a los dos, y todos se detuvieron.

--Entonces, .¿a dónde vamos?

--Creí escuchar algo de un gran tesoro.

--_Aye, aye, _vamos por el tesoro citado en antecedentes. Síganme --soltó Flint con determinación, avanzando. De repente se detuvo y se volvió hacia ellos--. ¡Y algo más! Si dan lata los dejaré tuertos a base de ligazos y los abandonaré en una isla desierta.

--Eso no concuerda con la filosofía de One Piece --aventuró Kai, sin estar seguro.

--No, pero me vale.

Nakuru se limitó a sacar tres cuchillos y ponerse en actitud amenazante.

--... ¿Debo interpretar esto como un motín?

--Eeh... ¡Sí! _Yarrg_!

--... vaya... ¡Genial! 

Kai se dio una palmada en la frente. Había saltado de la sartén al fuego.

--_Gomu gomu no... --_comenzó Flint, apuntando a Nakuru con una liga tamaño industrial, que más parecía una banda de motor de tractor.

--Por otra parte --divagó Nakuru, ignorándola--, si te mato, no sabremos dónde queda el tesoro; y todavía me debes medio litro de helado de yogurth.

--Decídete --espetó Flint, que tenía problemas para mantener tensada una liga tan grande.

--Me amotinaré después.

--Bien.

Tras eso, Flint salió disparada con todo y liga y se estrelló con un árbol. El buen camarada Kai y Nakuru comenzaron a reír de buena gana.

--¡Oye! --soltó Brooklyn, algo molesto, llegando de improviso--. ¡No andes estrellándote con los árboles así como así! Podrías derribar los nidos de las aves y los insectos, además de que lesionas al árbol en sí. ¿Qué no tienes conciencia?

--Per…dón.

--¡Brooklyn! --saltó Nakuru, súbitamente feliz, y se volvió a Flint--. Oye, oye, .¿puede venir con nosotros?

--Claro. Si lo-gras con… vencerlo…

--¡Qué bien! Brooklyn, .¡sé nuestro nakama!

--¿Eh? No --recapacitó Brooklyn rápidamente--. No veo qué gano con eso.

--Pero Brooklyn, si somos piratas podemos rescatar tesoros de esos que **contaminan** el fondo del mar.

--Ah, vaya. Pues entonces sí.

--Un momento --intervino el buen camarada Kai--. ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

--Ah, le pregunté a un pajarito.

Flint se puso en pie trabajosamente y empezó a caminar, tambaleándose como si estuviera borracha.

--Bueno, prosigamos.

--Ya no entiendo --murmuró el bien camarada Kai--. ¿Está imitando a Luffy o a Sparrow?

- · - EN EL LÍMITE EXTERIOR DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA - · -

--¿A qué begaviene beganto begascándalo? --preguntó Boris, llegando. Claude tenía problemas para silenciar la alarma. Finalmente, Bryan le dio un martillazo al dispositivo, y logró callarla.

--¡Escaparon otros tres, Boris! --se regodeó Tala--. ¡Y no son mocosos ignorantes que no puedan hacer nada para acabar con tu estúpido imperio!

--Tala, Tala, Tala. ¡Bega! --sacudió Boris la cabeza--. Beganecesitas beganalizar el begasunto más begadetenidamente. Beganada begapasa en la BegaPreparatoria sin mi begautorización.

--¿Entonces está bien que Kai y las otras dos prefectas anden por ahí haciendo quién sabe qué estupideces en vez de encontrar a Daichi? --se asombró Claude.

--¿Bega? --soltó Boris--. ¿Begaron ellos? 

--Sí.

--¿BEGANTONCES QUE BEGAN BEGASPERANDO? .¡BEGAVAYAN Y BEGANCUÉNTRENLOS!

--Ah, esto pasó sin tu autorización --se burló Tala, y se fue del lugar.

Boris, hecho una furia, también se fue. Los alumnos y profesores que seguían en pie se vieron los unos a los otros. Hiro suspiró y comenzó a llevar a los alumnos heridos a la enfermería, con la ayuda de Miguel y Matilda. Crusher se encogió de hombros y arrastró a Mistel hacia allá también.

- · - EN EL CO-REOS - · -

--Parece que esto se salió de control, Méndez --observó Rei--. No podemos atrapar a ninguno de los tres si escapan antes.

--De cualquier modo, si no están aquí no pueden ocasionarnos problemas. Y esos tres son de los más peligrosos --soltó Méndez, que a pesar de lo que acababa de decir estaba molesto. ¿Es que se iban a ir sin darle la oportunidad de vengarse? Dio un golpe a la mesa--. ¿Pero porqué rayos se fue en el día OT?

--Parecía algo planeado de antemano, si me preguntan --comentó Rick--. Primero llega e intenta asaltarnos. Luego Kai sabe perfectamente a dónde va, y Nakuru le cree a la primera. Después se encuentran los tres frente a la valla y se van. Muy sospechoso.

--Cierto --concordó Tyson--. Además, .¿desde cuándo Kai pone tanto empeño en encontrar a un compañero? Siempre nos abandonaba a la primera oportunidad.

--Bueno… eso último podría deberse a que no quería dar clases hoy, y perseguir a Flint le daba la excusa perfecta para no hacerlo. Pero todo lo demás… --sacudió la cabeza--. Asumamos que lo habían planeado desde el principio. ¿Porqué harían tanto escándalo? .¿Y porqué Tala no está involucrado en el escape? 

--Mmmmhh… otra cosa --intervino Lee de repente--. Brooklyn también salió de la BegaPreparatoria, por la puerta principal, mientras ocurría el incidente de los ligazos.

--¿QUÉ?

--… eso lo vuelve aún más raro --divagó Rei, que recordaba perfectamente que Kai y Brooklyn no se llevaban nada bien.

--Boris debe haberlo mandado para atraparlos. Al fin y al cabo, si es cierto eso de que habla con los animales y las plantas y demás monsergas, .¿quién mejor para encontrarlos en un bosque? --Méndez tomó el caballo de donde lo había dejado Flint--. Como sea, esto sólo puede ser bueno para nosotros. La deserción es castigada severamente, así que si los encuentran quedarán anulados por un buen rato. Ahora, si no los atrapan…

Y volvió a sumirse en sus reflexiones.

- · - AFUERA - · -

--Y aquí es --dijo Flint, dibujando en el suelo una cruz con el zapato--. ¡A cavar!

--Esto… ¿con qué? --preguntó Nakuru.

--Bueno, puedes usar tus cuchillos si quieres. Yo… _Gomu gomu no… shovel!_ --soltó, y sacó una pala hecha a base de ligas.

--Eso no va a funcionar --observó Kai, pero demasiado tarde. Flint había intentado enterrar la pala, que se deshizo, y cayó hacia atrás, enredada en sus propias ligas--. Te lo advertí.

--_Crap_. Me estoy haciendo vieja…

--… pero si uso mis cuchillos --cavilaba Nakuru--, se mellarán y desafilarán y se ensuciarán y no voy a poder usarlos bien.

Kai suspiró, sacó su beyblade e hizo ademán de lanzarlo. Nakuru lo detuvo.

--¡Que es un cliché!

--Espera, espera --intervino Flint, forcejeando para liberarse--. Que yo recuerde, nadie ha usado un beyblade como excavadora. 

--¿Te ayudo? --preguntó Brooklyn, tras observarla batallar un rato.

--_Aye, aye_.

--¡No, tú no te molestes! --se interpuso Nakuru, y con un rápido movimiento de cuchillos cortó las ligas. Flint se incorporó y se sacudió el polvo.

--¡Pensar que no moviste un dedo para ayudarme hasta que el dulce Brooklyn se compadeció de mí! --exclamó, indignada.

--Ah… pues es que no dijiste nada.

--Oh, cierto.

El buen camarada Kai se detuvo.

--Creo que terminé.

Flint se lanzó al centro de la nube de polvo levantado por el beyblade y entró al pozo.

--¡_Yes sir, _aquí está!

- · - EN PREFECTURA - · -

Spencer seguía viendo el "eso" detenidamente. Le recordaba algo, pero no sabía qué. De cualquier forma…

--¡Bega! --masculló Boris con furia, entrando, y se puso a hurgar en los escritorios de las prefectas fugitivas, para desconcierto de Spencer. 

Pero abandonó ese plan cuando vio su mano atrapada por una infalible y clichesosa trampa para ratas, las fauces de un pequeño cardumen de pirañas y una trampa para dedos china. 

- · - AFUERA - · -

--Esto es… --jadeó el buen camarada Kai, anonadado.

--_Aye, aye _--sonrió Flint, satisfecha--. Nada mal para ser el primer botín, .¿_edá_?

--¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? --cuestionó Brooklyn. Los topos no le habían comentado de la existencia de algo así, jamás.

--Lo repetiré por última vez: no hay nada en este mundo ni en sistemas solares vecinos que no pueda encontrar, excepción hecha de los calcetines y aretes izquierdos. Por lo demás… ¡En fin! Repartiremos el botín una vez que hayamos conseguido un barco. 

--¿Un barco? --se extrañó Brooklyn.

--Pues claro. Si seguimos trabajando en tierra firme no pasaremos de ser unos bandidos mercenarios comunes… lo cual no deja de ser interesante… ¡pero el mar nos llama!

--No. No nos llama en absoluto --gruñó el buen camarada Kai. Acababa de tener una horrenda visión: Flint y Nakuru no parecían capaces de conducir un triciclo, ni hablar de un barco.

--… ¡No contradigas al capitán! --soltó Nakuru de repente, y le dio un zape al irresoluto amotinado--. ¡O te hará pasear por la plancha!

--Oh, no, yo sería incapaz --confesó Flint con una inocencia y sinceridad incompatibles con su reputación. Para su fortuna, nadie le creyó, antes bien tomaron esa declaración como una seria amenaza a sus integridades personales.

- · - EN EL CO-REOS - · -

--¡De todas formas, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada! --bramó Rick--. ¡Debemos aprovechar la confusión actual para… lo que sea!

--Mmmh, eso es cierto --asintió Méndez--. ¡Síganme!

--¿A dónde? --quiso saber Tyson.

--A robar los planos de la BegaPreparatoria.

--¿Quieres decir que estabas planeando una rebelión sin tener los mapas siquiera? --exclamó Max.

--Sí, algo así.

- · - AFUERA - · -

--… no tienes la más mínima idea de dónde estamos --dictaminó el buen camarada Kai.

--Bueno, ésa es una forma de decirlo.

--¡Y ni siquiera tienes otro destino en mente aparte del tesoro que acabamos de encontrar! --siguió deduciendo el ruso, al ver que su "capi" se ponía a observar el cielo, las sombras, y la dirección del viento por décima vez en cinco minutos.

--Si quieres verlo así…

--Podría preguntarle a las ardillas --sugirió Brooklyn.

--¡Que eso es un cliché! --rugieron Flint y Kai, mientras Nakuru ponía cara de embelesamiento.

--Estar perdidos en un bosque también es un cliché --replicó Brooklyn, con su imperturbable sonrisa.

--¡No estamos perdidos! --soltó Flint, sacó un pequeño libro y hojeó rápidamente--. Lo que pasa es que estamos en una _posición indeterminada_; y además no somos objetos inanimados para estar "perdidos". En última instancia, debemos buscarnos a nosotros mismos; y en esa búsqueda lo más probable es que lleguemos al sitio que el Destino designe que debemos llegar, donde nos encontrará aquel que nos busca y por consiguiente nosotros lo encontraremos a él… o ella, que para efectos prácticos da lo mismo.

--Bajo ese concepto, deberíamos separarnos --bufó Kai--. Ya que dudo que la ruta del autoconocimiento sea la misma para los cuatro.

--¡Ah, pero lo es! --sonrió Flint, con un extraño brillo en la mirada--. ¡Porque somos nakama! Y precisamente porque son mis nakama y porque tengo esta maravillosa facultad de perderme, debo confiar en el más capacitado de entre ustedes para guiarnos. ¡Brooklyn, determina nuestro curso!

--Ah… --sonrió Brooklyn, se volvió hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha--. Yo digo que por aquí.

--_Aye, aye! _

--¡Pero si esta vez ni siquiera le preguntaste a las abejas…! --comenzó el buen camarada Kai, y después recapacitó que sería inútil. Le lanzó una mirada a Nakuru, que seguía embelesada y sin moverse--. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

--Ah… eh… ¿mande…¡Ay, Brooklyn se va! .¡Espérameeee!

El buen camarada Kai se dio una palmada en la frente y los siguió.

- · - EN PREFECTURA - · -

Claude y Miguel estudiaban un mapa de la zona.

--Considerando la facultad de perderse de Flint… deben estar en un radio de tres kilómetros, no más.

--¿Pero y si se guían por Kai? Él no se perdería ni se detendría a descansar ni "esas cosas de nenitas"

--Si Kai es el líder las otras dos ya están muertas, o al menos ya se habrá deshecho de ellas. O sea que el podría estar fuera del bosque a estas alturas y ellas en un radio de dos kilómetros.

Trazaron un par de círculos con el compás, cada uno representando uno de los radios propuestos.

--Podemos mandar un escuadrón de diez personas, considerando la visibilidad del bosque, y enviarlos a que hagan transectos en línea convergentes, cada uno a 9° del que esté a su lado.

--¿Tenemos diez personas?

--Quedamos once; descontando a Mistel, que sigue inconsciente, y a Brooklyn, que desapareció. Ahora, Hiro, Matilda y Crusher están ocupados atendiendo a los heridos, o sea que sólo somos ocho. 

--Que Hiro y Crusher le dejen eso a Matilda y vengan para acá. Así seremos los diez que hacen falta.

--¿Y vamos a dejar las instalaciones indefensas contra el movimiento de resistencia encabezado por Méndez y Rick?

--… todos sabemos que Méndez no es una amenaza seria. 

--El hecho de que su… condición… no le permita concretar nada… --sacudió la cabeza--. Por otra parte, dudo que obtengamos el apoyo de Tala para esto.

--¿Bromeas? Tala debe estar furioso porque no lo invitaron al escape.

- · - AFUERA - · -

--… siento que olvidé algo importante --comentó Flint para sí.

--¿Tu cepillo de dientes? --cuestionó Nakuru.

--… ¡Ah, eso también! 

- · - EN EL LÍMITE EXTERIOR DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA - · -

--¿CÓMO RAYOS LO HICIERON? --se preguntó Tala, desesperado, tras haber arrojado una vigésima salchicha a la valla electrificada y ver cómo caía, carbonizada.

- · - AFUERA - · -

Al atardecer, Brooklyn se detuvo a la orilla de una laguna apacible, respiró profundamente, y se recostó sobre la hierba.

--Sí, este es un buen lugar para estar.

--Brooklyn, éste no es el mar --se limitó a señalar Flint.

Nakuru, maravillada, tomó una piedra plana y la hizo saltar sobre la superficie del agua. Acto seguido, se sentó a disfrutar del paisaje.

El buen camarada Kai se encogió de hombros. De todas formas, en algún momento debían descansar, .¿no? Y el lugar no estaba del todo mal.

--_No sir, _no es el mar --repitió Flint tras una segunda inspección.

--Oye, oye --comenzó Nakuru.

--Oigo, oigo.

--¿Porqué te empeñas en ir al mar si no sabes nadar? 

--Porque normalmente los piratas van en barcos, y como en caso de siniestro el capitán se hunde con el barco, no saber nadar viene importando un pepino. 

--¡Oh, cierto!

--Entonces…

--¿Entonces…?

--¡Esto no es el mar! Y a ninguno de ustedes le molesta en lo más mínimo. Lo que me lleva a pensar… algo demasiado terrible --levantó la mirada al cielo--. ¿Acaso escogí como nakamas a un puñado de gusanos de tierra?

--Mmmf --respondió Hiwatari.

--… ¡Seh! 

--Eso parece --sonrió Brooklyn.

--Bueno, plan B --soltó Flint glacialmente, y comenzó a desandar lo andado. Sus nakamas, intrigados, se levantaron. No tanto por lo que fuera el plan B, sino por el destino del tesoro que todavía cargaba Flint.

- · - EN PREFECTURA - · -

La noche había caído, y el escuadrón de reconocimiento había regresado sin éxito alguno.

--Como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra --masculló Bryan.

--Bueno, era lo mínimo que se podía esperar de esos tres --concedió Hiro--. ¿Creen que Brooklyn los haya encontrado?

--Sí, los encontré --sonrió Brooklyn, entrando.

--¿Y porqué no los trajiste? --bramó Claude, viendo que no había nadie junto a él.

--Sí los traje --siguió sonriendo Brooklyn. Entonces Claude se encontró con dos cuchillos frente a su garganta; a Nakuru tras él, empuñándolos; a Flint apuntando a todos con ligas y a Kai cruzado de brazos, bostezando, atrás de Brooklyn.

--¿Qué cuernos significa esto? --quiso saber Spencer.

--Significa que el día OT todavía no ha terminado --soltó Flint--, y que podemos exprimirle más jugo todavía.

--¿Bega begacrees? --cuestionó Boris, saliendo de las sombras. Nakuru retiró uno de los cuchillos de la garganta de Claude y lo apuntó al director.

--_Aye._

- · - EN EL DESPACHO DE BORIS - · -

A Méndez lo recorrió un escalofrío.

--¿Pasa algo? --le preguntó Max, algo preocupado. Méndez no era la imagen de la vitalidad precisamente, pero ahora estaba más pálido.

--… tengo un mal presentimiento.

- · - EN PREFECTURA - · -

--Y creo que eso resume nuestras exigencias --finalizó Flint, mientras Kai revisaba en una lista y corroboraba que sí, en efecto todas las exigencias habían sido mencionadas--. El precio es bastante razonable, creo yo.

--¡Bega! --maldijo Boris--. ¿Begadejar begar a begacuatro de mis beganidades a begacambio de Daichi? .¿Begacreen que bego begadiota?

--Sí --respondió Kai con presteza.

--Seh.

--_Yes sir._

--Algo así.

Al cabo de 25 segundos interminables, Boris respondió.

--Bega.

- · - EN EL DESPACHO DE BORIS - · -

--¡Tengo todos los archivos! --soltó Kenny, tras cuatro desesperantes horas de quemar dvd's.

--Y las modificaciones a los planos están hechas --anunció Oliver.

--Bien, entonces vámonos de aquí --indicó Méndez, y todos se desbandaron hacia sus respectivos dormitorios.

- · - EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA - · -

Flint movía circularmente el dedo índice de la mano derecha, y como obrando por cuenta propia el dedo comenzó a señalar hacia la izquierda.

--_If it ain't der… _

Todos avanzaron en esa dirección. Vieron a lo lejos el mismo pasillo en el que, según las grabaciones, había desaparecido Daichi.

Y sonó la medianoche.

--¡Wah, ya es tarde! --bostezó Flint--. Debería haberme dormido hace tres horas. En fin, otra raya para el tigre. Daichi debe estar por aquí…

--¿Te duermes a las nueve? --se burló Claude. Pero el acerado dardo de su malicia no dio en el clavo. Y es que ¿cómo puede un comentario herir a alguien que no lo escucha? 

Flint estaba pasmosamente quieta. Nakuru puso expresión de quedar conmovida.

--¡Ah, ya se quedó dormidita! Es que Flint normalmente se duerme temprano, es el único buen hábito que tiene.

--¿Se quedó dormida de pie? --soltó Claude, incrédulo.

--Bega --sonrió Boris--. Begapongo que, begado que no begapodrán beguentregar a Daichi, begatodos se begaquedarán begaquí.

Y ese fue el fin de la banda de piratas que nunca tuvo nombre, ni bandera, ni barco, ni recompensa alguna por sus cabezas.


	14. Chapter 14

**El despertar (Domingo)**

A las 7:30 a.m., Méndez despertó, se frotó los ojos, bostezó, y se levantó de la cama; se vistió descuidadamente, subió a la cama, y entró al ducto de ventilación.

A las 7:30 a.m., Boris soltó un ronquido particularmente estentóreo y que parecía decir "Bega".

A las 7:30 a.m., Rick finalizó su sesión de levantamiento de pesas y pensó seriamente en conseguir algo para desayunar.

A las 7:30 a.m., Kai se dio cuenta de que alguien había robado su pasta de dientes.

Y todos los demás seguían dormidos.

Excepto, _claro, _aquellos que no habían dormido para nada. Como Sanguinex, que apenas regresaba después de ir a tomar su alimento semanal al pueblo vecino; Flint, que despertaba siempre a las 3 de la madrugada; y Zeo, que no puede dormir en el sentido estricto de la palabra porque es un robot.

- · - EN EL NUEVO CO-REOS - · -

—Todo está listo —informó Méndez—. Procederemos mañana.

—De acuerdo —asintió Mariam—. ¿Pero de verdad crees que funcione?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque… todos están tan desequilibrados mentalmente que es imposible predecir como actuarán.

—Pues si es así, los desequilibraremos más, hasta que caigan.

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil —soltó Rick.

—No es nada fácil.

- · - EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS - · -

Tres horas después, el begapersonal disfrutaba de la especialidad de Matilda: hot-cakes (panquecas, panecillos planos hechos en una sartén, o como les llamen). Brooklyn sonrió.

—¿Y qué pasó con el tesoro?

Nakuru se atragantó y Kai escupió el café, salpicando a Ian. Los demás se volvieron a ver a Flint, a quien le habían dirigido la pregunta y que sólo bostezó.

—¿De qué cuernos hablas?

Como si fueran testigos de un partido de tenis a cámara súper lenta, los presentes se volvieron a ver a Brooklyn.

—Del tesoro que encontramos ayer, cap —respondió, con esa sonrisa imperturbable que tiene patentada.

—¿De qué cuernos hablas _**y **_desde cuándo me llamas "cap"?

—¿Entonces no recuerdas nada de ayer?

—¿De qué cuernos hablas, desde cuándo me llamas "cap" _**y **_qué demonios es este "ayer" que mencionas a cada rato?

—Nada —sonrió Brooklyn—, olvídalo.

—¡Ah, no, no lo olvidaré sólo porque me lo digas con esa sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental que usa el buen camarada Kai y que le robé en un momento de insomnio y aburrición! .¡No olvidaré…!

—Ah, conque fuiste tú —interrumpió Hiwatari.

—No fui yo. Ya estaba muerto cuando yo llegué.

—¿Muerto? —exclamó Matilda, sorprendida.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Nakuru, revolviendo su café con inocente curiosidad.

—Oigan, esto se está poniendo raro —comentó Spencer, algo incómodo.

—¿Para qué carajos quieres mi pasta de dientes, maldita ladrona pervertida?

—Bueno, evidentemente para cepillarse los dientes —acotó Bryan, poniendo más miel en su desayuno—. ¿No es así?

—¿Qué demonios es eso de "cepillarse los dientes" de lo que todo el mundo habla?

Súbitamente, todos los demás dejaron de comer. Uno a uno fueron abandonando la mesa, hasta que sólo quedaron las prefectas.

—… no puedo creer que haya funcionado.

—Te lo dije, son unas nenitas. Por eso, tu proyecto no funcionará, como no funcionó el mío.

—Pero este plan para quedarnos con los hot-cakes funcionó.

—_Yes sir, _eso es todo lo que importa. ¿Me pasas la mantequilla?

—Aquí está… ¿y qué pasó con el tesoro, eh?

—¿De qué cuernos hablas?

* * *

_Aye, aye, capítulo excesivamente corto. Me importa un cuerno.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**YA-HA! (Lunes)**

- · - EN PREFECTURA - · -

—BegaPreparatoria para BegaProfesionales, Prefectura, Buenos días. ¿Ah, en serio? Sí, será un honor. Gracias —Flint colgó el teléfono y se volvió a Nakuru—. Lo conseguiste. De veras que lo conseguiste.

La cara de Nakuru se iluminó.

—¿Entonces, eran los de…?

—_Yes sir._

—YA-HA!

- · - EN EL SALÓN EB-BT - · -

—¡He regresado! —saludó Ming-Ming—. ¿Me extrañaron?

Un silencio de funeral se apoderó del lugar. (No, esperen. Al menos en los funerales hay quien cuente chistes verdes.)

—¡Bien, retomemos las clases de Contabilidad!

El silencio persistió.

—Oh, ya veo —soltó Ming-Ming, como si hubiera recibido un llamado divino—. ¡Ustedes quieren que cante para celebrar que estoy de vuelta!

Apenas estaban tomando aire para gritar "NOOOOO", cuando Nakuru abrió la puerta y gritó.

—¡Steve, Rick, Dunga, Rei, Xenotab, Max! Vengan conmigo.

Los aludidos se levantaron, intercambiando miradas entre sí y con sus demás compañeros de clase.

—¡Rápido! —los apuró, disparando al techo con una metralleta.

- · - EN EL PATIO - · -

—¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema ahora?

—¡Ganar! Ah, ahí viene Nakuru con el resto del equipo.

—¿Equipo?

—_Aye m'dear. _

—¿Cuántos tienes? —preguntó Nakuru al llegar.

Flint contó velozmente a las personas que tenía atadas y tiradas en el piso: Spencer, Mistel, Kai, Brooklyn e Ian.

—Cinco.

—Yo tengo seis. Más nosotras dos…

—¡Somos trece!

—Ya-ha!

—¿Qué pretenden? —preguntó Mistel.

—Ya se los dije: ganar.

—Creo que Nakuru te ganó —observó Ian, juzgando erróneamente la competencia en cuestión.

—¡Ah, es cierto! —tembló Flint, y se volvió hacia Nakuru con genuino terror en la mirada.

—_Penalty game! _—bramó Nakuru, y cortó cartucho con un rifle muy grande. Su expresión, cabe aclarar, era más demoníaca que de costumbre—. Tú te encargas de ellos.

Y, riendo malvadamente, se dirigió a un pequeño almacén que estaba cerca.

—_Feh. _Todo yo, todo yo… bien… eeh… vamos a tener un partido de fútbol americano contra los…

—¿FÚTBOL AMERICANO? —saltó Xenotab—. ¿QUÉ RAYOS TIENEN EN LA CABEZA?

—… Vic-to-ria.

—¡Pero se supone que estamos especializados en Beyblade! —intervino Rei—. ¡No nos pueden pedir de buenas a primeras que…!

—Sí podemos. Está en el contrato de maestros y en el de inscripción.

—En ninguna parte leí que… —comenzó Spencer.

—Bueno, eso es enteramente tu culpa por no revisar lo que firmas con un microscopio electrónico de barrido.

—¡Ni siquiera sé qué es eso!

—Sep, no es mi culpa para nada. El punto es que tienen que hacerlo, y lo harán, o si no…

—¿"O si no…"? —bufó Rick, burlón—. ¿Qué nos van a hacer?

Flint sacó una pequeña libreta con pastas negras que tenía escrito en la tapa "Manual del Diablo", buscó una página en ella y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

—Rick… ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que es verte cada día y tener que tragarme las ganas de gritarle al mundo tu gran talento?

—¿Talento?

—Ya sabes, cuando eras niño y fuiste a visitar a tu prima de las Filipinas y luego…

—¡No sigas!

—¿Aw, pero porqué? .¡Si te veías tan lindo con…!

—¡BASTA!

—¿Entonces no puedo sacar ampliaciones de las fotos y pegarlas por toda la escuela?

Rick cayó de rodillas, aterrorizado.

—No… no te atrevas a…

Flint sonrió maléficamente.

—Es _ma-ra-vi-llo-so _saber que contamos con tu apoyo para este partido. Estoy segura que tu ejemplo… _inspirará… _a los presentes. ¿O acaso hay más nenitas por aquí?

Nakuru regresó y le arrojó a cada uno un equipo completo para fútbol americano.

—Tenemos que entrenar duro, el partido es en una semana.

—¿Por qué hacen esto? —preguntó Steve de repente, serio.

—Porque se nos da la gana —respondió Flint.

—¡Porque el fútbol americano es genial! —clamó Nakuru, con el espíritu _visiblemente _encendido—. Ya-ha!

—Tú deberías comprender eso, .¿ne? Después de todo, jugabas americano antes de entrarle a la babosada de los trompitos —los beyluchadores presentes dieron claras muestras de molestarse—. Deberías agradecer el regresar a un verdadero deporte y no a un jueguito de mocosos —los beyluchadores presentes dieron claras muestras de querer ahorcarla—. _Yes sir, _una pena que desperdicien su ATP en gritarle a una cosa de plástico —Flint seguía sin darse cuenta de que si las miradas mataran ella ya estaría muerta—. Aunque, claro, puede que me equivoque; y en ese caso ganar este partido será muy sencillo para ustedes.

Brooklyn sonrió.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta.

—¡Pues será un placer contestarla! —replicó Nakuru, otra vez embelesada.

—¿Cuándo van a desatarnos?

—¡Enseguida!

Tras media hora de infructuosos intentos, Nakuru desistió y se volvió a Flint.

—¿Qué endemoniado nudo es éste?

—Ah, la versión Flint del nudo gorgiano. Ni siquiera yo podría deshacerlo ni aunque cortara la cuerda.

—¿ENTONCES CÓMO PLANEAS LIBERARNOS? —bramó el buen camarada Kai, que aunque era buen escapista había fracasado contra el nudo.

—Bueno, no había pensado en eso. Tal vez tendrán que acostumbrarse a vivir así.

Un silencio de muerte se apoderó del lugar.

—_Feh, _bromeaba. Sólo tienes que jalar este cabo.

Una vez que los profesores fueron liberados de las cuerdas, Nakuru carraspeó.

—¡Les diré sus posiciones! Jugaremos de ofensiva, que es compuesta por 11 jugadores en el campo: la línea (5), el backfield (3), receptores (2), y quarterback (1). En la línea estarán Spencer, Steve, Rick, Dunga y Xenotab. En el backfield estaremos todos los demás. Rei será el quarterback, Brooklyn será nuestro tight end, Mistel el running back, Jenny será el costal de papas pateador y yo seré receptora. Ahora, cuando estemos defendiendo, también tendremos 11 jugadores: misma línea; y en el backfield, el linebacker, o sea Kai, a la izquierda; dos corners, que seremos Mistel y yo; Brooklyn a la derecha y en el centro Rei y Jenny. Ian y Max serán suplentes, tight end y receptor, respectivamente.

Los grillos expresaron su conformidad con la alineación. Los beyluchadores presentes (menos Steve, claro) se limitaron a gritar un estentóreo "¿QUÉ?"

—… supongo que habrá que explicarles lo básico.

—Bueno, mientras haces eso, iré a conseguir "aquello".

—¡Ok!

- · - EN EL SALÓN EB-BT - · -

LÓGICA

—Mmmmh… hoy hay menos que de costumbre —caviló Bryan, después de haber pasado lista—. ¡Indudablemente, Daichi es una mala influencia para ustedes!

Flint entró intempestivamente al salón.

—¡ZEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

—¿Mande? —respondió el aludido, sobresaltado.

—Trae tu carrocería de nena para acá. _Rite now!!_

—Oye, oye —intervino Bryan—. Estás interrumpiendo mi clase demasiado escandalosamente.

—Me importa un cuerno. ¡Y voy a hacer más escándalo si no me obedeces, androide de pacotilla!

Zeo, temblando de pies a cabeza, salió del salón con la prefecta.

—Indudablemente, Boris es una mala influencia para ella.

—Pues a mí me pareció que estaba actuando como siempre —le susurró Rey a Reina, y ambos soltaron unas risitas.

—¡Eh, chistositos, dejen de reírse o los mando con la loca!

- · - EN LA CANCHA DE USOS MÚLTIPLES - · -

—¡Vamos! .¡Parecen viejitos con artritis! —apremió Nakuru al equipo, disparando al aire con las metralletas.

—Ya lo conseguí —informó Flint, entrando con Zeo.

—¡Ah, perfecto! Justo a tiempo. Llámalos, que ya me duele la garganta.

—_Arrite! ._¡MUCHACHADA! .¡C'MON PA'CÁ! Les conviene —el equipo se acercó—. Les presento a la estrella del equipo, el miembro indudablemente más importante. Zeo. El será…

Hubo un momento de silencio expectante entremezclado con las toses de perro asmático ahogado de Flint.

—Agmmm-mmh… les decía… ¡que Zeo será el aguador!

—¿QUÉ? —se sobresaltó Zeo.

—¡Sin quejarse! —lo amonestó Nakuru, disparando.

—Ahora me voy a espiar al otro equipo. ¡Diviértanse!

—¡Ya-Ha!

—¿Cómo puede pedir que nos divirtamos haciendo esto? —murmuró Spencer patéticamente.

- · - EN EL SALÓN EB-BT - · -

Después de la segunda terrible clase de contabilidad del día, los alumnos soltaron un suspiro. No tuvieron mucho tiempo para lamentarse, empero, porque Garland entró como una exhalación, visiblemente preocupado.

MATEMÁTICAS

—Mmmh… hoy estudiaremos… las ecuaciones de segundo grado y los… eh… métodos para resolverlas —comenzó Garland, confuso—. Las ecuaciones de primer… no, segundo grado… se caracterizan por… eh…

—¿Pasa algo, Garland? —preguntó Tyson, suspicaz.

—Eh… yo… algo no está bien… —Garland sacudió la cabeza—. Pero, claro, no es responsabilidad mía después de todo.

Y, tras la recuperación más rápida de la historia, Garland volvió a dar su clase como acostumbraba: a máxima velocidad.

GRAMÁTICA

—Mmmh… Ian no llega —observó Kane, suspicaz.

—Y todavía no regresan Zeo ni los otros —asintió Tyson, genuinamente preocupado porque, tal como lo había vaticinado Mariam, el plan de Méndez había fallado OTRA VEZ.

—Lo más preocupante fue lo de la metralleta —caviló Salima—. Ése no era su estilo.

—Ajá, y su presencia era algo más tétrica que de costumbre.

—Además, Garland no estaba actuando con normalidad.

—Creo que… deberíamos preguntarle a M…

—¿"M"?

—Hey, no podemos andar mencione y mencione su nombre sin precaución. Deberíamos tener nombres clave o algo así.

—Suena bien…

Entonces regresó Julia, que había ido a prefectura para preguntar por Ian.

—¡Tampoco están!

—¿Quiénes?

—¡Las prefectas! Parece que varios profesores han desaparecido también. Claude está en crisis.

- · - EN LA CANCHA DE USOS MÚLTIPLES - · -

—¡Set! ¡Hut, Hut, HUT! —gritó Rei, algo avergonzado.

—Mmmh… aprenden rápido, pero… —caviló Nakuru.

—Ya vuelví _(sic) _—anunció Flint, con cuatro libretas gruesas en la mano—. Y tengo todos los datos disponibles sobre el enemigo… ¿ah? .¿QUÉ CUERNOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?

—Sí, es lo mismo que me preguntaba yo…

—¡IDIOTAS! .¡ÉSE ES UN BALÓN DE BASKET!

—¿Ah? —se detuvieron todos.

—Se los dije —se burló Steve.

—No me creo tanta idiotez —bufó Flint—. Para mí que lo hacen a propósito para que desistamos. _Feh._

—Seh, pero no les va a funcionar. ¿Y cómo te fue en el espionaje?

Flint le mostró las libretas.

—Tengo que analizar todo esto… supongo que pondré a los cerebritos a trabajar para mí. Ya vengo.

—Bien. ¡PORQUE NI CREAS QUE TE VAS A SALVAR DEL ENTRENAMIENTO!

—_Ye… yes sir. _

- · - EN EL PATIO - · -

RECESO

—Sí, hay doce desaparecidos en la escuela —corroboró Méndez—. Cinco profesores y siete alumnos. Eso, claro, sin contar a esas dos prefectas del infierno.

—¿Será por lo mismo del OT?

—No… aquella vez todos estaban histéricos, pero ahora… esta calma es engañosa, puedo sentirlo. Quién sabe en qué estaremos metidos esta vez.

—Entonces, el plan…

—Se cancela, por supuesto. OTRA VEZ.

- · - EN EL SALÓN EB-BT - · -

FILOSOFÍA

—Entonces, si tenemos que detener el ataque de una guadaña divina gigante… ¿qué deberíamos usar?

Silencio. La pregunta de Tala era más extraña que de costumbre.

—Aah… ¿un tridente infernal gigante? —aventuró Kane, confuso.

—No. Un pastel de pescado —respondió Tala, completamente serio.

Los alumnos pasaron el resto de la clase intentando desentrañar el significado de las oscuras palabras de su profesor.

LITERATURA

Súbitamente, Tala sonrió y sacó un libro bastante grueso.

—¿Cómo van con el Quijote?

Los alumnos estaban desconcertados. Primero lo del rollo de pescado y luego lo del Quijote… era demasiado.

—Pues…

—Bien, bien, la otra vez lo estaba revisando y encontré este pasaje, que me parece importante comentar con ustedes. Vayan a la página 268, segundo párrafo…

VOCABULARIO

Spencer, claro está, ni asomó la cabeza por el salón.

- · - EN LA CANCHA DE USOS MÚLTIPLES - · -

—Ya terminé —le avisó Flint a Nakuru, cargando 8 carpetas de tres aros para 1000 hojas cada una.

—¿Eso es… el análisis de datos?

—Sep. Hicimos varias correlaciones y regresiones lineales y luego iteramos las ecuaciones para reducir el nivel de error a menos del 5, con alfa de 0.01.

Nakuru se quedó en silencio. Probablemente Flint se estaba echando un farol. Además, no veía qué tenía que ver la piña con los deportes, metafóricamente hablando.

—Y con eso dicho… me voy a poner el equipo.

—¡Seh! Ya va siendo hora de que pongamos a esos mocosos a entrenar en serio.

- · - EN EL SALÓN EB-BT - · -

GEOGRAFÍA

—Mistel tampoco vendrá, .¿eh? —comentó Michael—. Parece que en esta escuela no puede haber un día de clases normal.

- · - EN PREFECTURA - · -

Claude entró, se sentó, suspiró, y empezó a golpearse la cabeza en el escritorio.

—¿DÓNDE MIERDAS ESTÁN AHORA?

—Pareces conflictuado —observó Tala, a quien Claude no había visto—. Esta vez la fuga fue un poco más grande, .¿no?

—Cuál fuga, aquí nadie se fuga, este edificio está a prueba de fugas, y tampoco hay fugas de gas —murmuró, rabioso, el prefecto mayor.

—Bien, te ayudaré a buscarlos.

—¿Por qué harías eso?

Tala tomó aire, como si fuera a suspirar, pero en vez de eso, frunció el ceño.

—¡Porque esas malnacidas nunca me incluyen en sus planes!

- · - EN LA CANCHA DE USOS MÚLTIPLES - · -

—¡Felicidades! Han aprendido a sujetar el balón _**correcto **_de la manera más efectiva —asintió Flint—. Ahora podemos proceder a…

—Oigan, oigan —interrumpió Steve—. ¿Qué creen que hacen?

Flint se quedó atónita ante la pregunta.

—Pues… entrenar, mocoso idiota —espetó Nakuru.

—Pero el fútbol americano no es para mujeres —se defendió Steve—. Y menos funcionaría en un partido mixto.

Nakuru cortó cartucho.

—En serio… está en el reglamento —continuó Steve, empezando a preocuparse por su vida.

Flint soltó la carcajada.

—_N' who the crap cares?! _Muchachito, eso no es problema. Nadie se dará cuenta.

—¿Cómo no van a darse cuenta si…?

—… si con esos uniformes se ven más machorras todavía —se burló Mistel.

Flint hizo un gesto de "_ya see now?" _hacia Steve.

—Ah… pero sus caras… —insistió Steve.

—Bueno —caviló Flint, viendo a Nakuru—, eso se arregla con maquillaje y un peinado apropiados —volteó a ver el suelo y se frotó la barbilla—. Y yo, bueno, me dejaré crecer el bigote. _Yer happy?_

Los caballeros presentes se quedaron impactados con el comentario. Nakuru hizo un puchero.

—Ay sí, te crees mucho por tu bigote a la Porfirio Díaz. ¡Pero algún día yo también tendré un bigotote de presidente muerto!

—_Feh, _en una semana a lo mucho podré llegar a la Andrés García. Me preguntarán por la bombita. ¿Podemos seguir con el entrenamiento, nenitas?

—¿…entrenamiento… de fútbol americano? —interrumpió Claude, acercándose.

—Eso intentamos —asintió Nakuru.

—¿Y DE DÓNDE DEMONIOS SACARON ESA IDEA ESTÚPIDA?

—Ah, te explico…

Nakuru se llevó al histérico Claude aparte mientras Tala se acercaba discretamente a sus compañeros profesores.

—Vaya, se ven… chistosos.

Kai le arrojó el balón (el correcto) a la cara. El balón rebotó y Flint lo atrapó. Steve, viendo que la que tenía las metralletas ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo, prosiguió.

—Además, está comprobado que los hombres son más fuertes físicamente que las mujeres. Van a salir lastimadas.

Los profesores y Flint se rieron de buena gana.

—Mocoso, si Nakuru es receptora y yo chutadora, no necesitamos la fuerza de la línea ni nada así. Si nos atacan esquivamos y ya, zopenco.

Los profesores dejaron de reírse.

—Pensé que iba a golpearlo —le murmuró Ian a Mistel.

—Sí, yo también.

—Pero si no me crees —sonrió Flint peligrosamente—. Observa atentamente.

Y, dejando caer el balón, lo pateó directo a los postes de gol. El balón entró.

—… pero si… estamos a 55 yardas.

—Ajá. Pero no se emocionen, que es lo único que me sale bien, aparte de aguantar golpes y porrazos al por mayor. Y Nakuru… es perfectamente capaz de atrapar un balón que yo patee, estudió karate y ahora carga con más armas de fuego de las que necesita, así que…

Steve, sin embargo, seguía preocupado. Flint bufó.

—Y si nos descubren, pequeño Stevie, será a mitad de partido, después de haber mostrado una buena gama de habilidades. Si insisten en anular el juego, gritaremos algo sobre el siglo 19, el dolor de parto, y el voto femenino, y con eso se aplacarán. _Calm seas now?_

—Mmh… ¿y contra quiénes se van a enfrentar? —preguntó Tala.

—Los 49ers —respondió Flint. Steve se puso pálido—. Nah, bromeo. Contra los de de la prepa Novokuznetsk.

—¿Quiénes son esos? —quiso saber Rick.

—Ni idea. Fue Nakuru la que consiguió el partido.

—¡Pero dijiste que ibas a espiar al enemigo! —saltó Kai—. ¡Obviamente sabes quiénes son!

—Tal vez… deberías considerar que tengo muchos enemigos a quienes espiar.

—La ex-cap se está aventando un farol —sonrió Brooklyn.

—Mmmh… ¿y esto del fútbol americano para qué es? —quiso saber Tala, aprovechando el silencio.

—Para aplastar al oponente —respondió Nakuru, llegando—. Flint, Claude quiere ver las pruebas.

—_Arrite sir! _Están sanas y salvas en mi escritorio.

Los dos prefectos se fueron.

—Aagh, parece que nunca vamos a poder entrenar todos… ¡ASÍ QUE MIENTRAS TANTO APRÉNDANSE ESTAS JUGADAS! —les ordenó, arrojándoles unos manuales y disparando al techo—. YA-HA!

—¿Y cuál es la prepa Novokuznetsk? —inquirió Tala, espoleado por su mente tan inquieta y ansiosa de conocimientos.

—La que está del otro lado del lago —informó Nakuru, vigilando que los otros estudiaran.

—¿Cuál lago?

—El que Boris mandó construir para que los Novokuznetsk no se acercaran.

—¿Tan terribles son?

—Es que Boris teme que le copien su sistema educativo.

—Oh.

- · - EN EL SALÓN EB-BT - · -

ED. ARTÍSTICA

—Me he conmovido al revisar sus trabajos —les informó Crusher—. Nunca había presenciado un manejo tan sublime de las líneas rectas y curvas.

—¿Nos toma por idiotas, verdad? —le susurró Oliver a Enrique, molesto.

—… pero el trazo no es lo suficientemente fuerte y decidido todavía. Así que haremos más ensayos de rectas cortas y curvas perfectas.

—O sea que haremos más planas de palitos y bolitas —tradujo Ozuma.

—¡Precisamente! Vamos, inspírense.

Los alumnos soltaron un suspiro, pero como nadie se atrevía a lesionar la sensibilidad de Crusher, hicieron las planas.

COCINA

Entraron, bastante aburridos tras un día con tantas horas libres, a la cocina, donde Hiro los esperaba con todos los utensilios listos.

—En esta ocasión les enseñaré el método correcto para tostar un pan a la perfección —les anunció a sus estudiantes—, así como la manera correcta de untar sustancias varias sobre el pan ya tostado. Es más complicado de lo que parece, les advierto. Hay distintas clases de pan y distintas consistencias que puede adquirir. Hay a quien les gusta prácticamente carbonizado y quienes lo prefieren apenas calentado. Además, el orden de untado de aderezos es importante: primero la mantequilla y luego la mermelada, por ejemplo. Nos enfocaremos en el tradicional y más nutritivo: pan integral tostado exacto con mantequilla. La clave para que quede parejo de ambos lados es…

- · - EN LA CANCHA DE USOS MÚLTIPLES - · -

—_Huddle! _—bramó Nakuru.

—¿Qué significaba eso? —le preguntó Dunga a Rick.

—Es cuando aplastamos al quarterback antes de que pase el balón.

—Eh, no… —intentó corregirlos Steve, pero era tarde. Ya se habían lanzado sobre Rei—. _Huddle _significa que nos agrupemos en círculo.

—Bueno, creo que ya estamos listos para probar la primera jugada ofensiva que hemos preparado —comenzó Nakuru cuando todos se reunieron—. Flint traerá a quienes nos servirán para la práctica a partir de ahora. ¡En formación!

—_Aye, aye _—escucharon a Flint por el pasillo—_. _Si los atrapan conforme a las reglas pueden hacerles lo que quieran.

Los jugadores se quedaron pasmados al ver a los "sacos de práctica" que traía Flint.

—Oye, eso parece… —observó Kai, preocupado.

—Sí, no cabe duda de que son… —asintió Brooklyn, sonriendo sin preocupación.

Tala se soltó riendo como enajenado desde las gradas.

—¿Los van a poner a defenderse de unas fans?

Rei tragó saliva, nervioso.

—Set… ¡HUT!

* * *

¿Podrán sobrevivir al entrenamiento? .¿Cuál va a ser el nombre del equipo? .¿Porqué mierdas las prefectas se han entusiasmado con el fútbol americano? las respuestas en... bueno, quizá en algún capítulo futuro o tal vez nunca se conozcan. Quién sabe. YA-HA!


	16. Chapter 16

**Guillermo Tell (Martes)**

DERECHO

—¡Estamos muy atrasados, muy atrasados! —anunció Ming-Ming a sus alumnos del EB-BT—. No podemos distraernos más o no acabaremos el programa. El segundo tema abarca los problemas patronales. Un problema patronal se define como la inacción de un santo respecto a un ruego realizado hacia él.

—¿Qué? —se indignó Robert. Para su desgracia, Ming-Ming no captó su intencionalidad, sólo la pregunta, y le respondió como si el idiota fuera él.

—Sí, ya sabes, los santos. Esos que están en las iglesias y les ponen veladoras o los ponen de cabeza y eso. La inacción es no hacer nada.

Robert no pudo decir nada, temblando de ira como estaba.

—Espero que haya quedado claro —canturreó Ming-Ming—. Lo que procede hacer en estos casos, claro está, es pasar por una serie de procesos de advertencia. Se comienza por poner al susodicho santo de cabeza, procedimiento que…

—… ¡no somos suficientes! —exclamó Steve de repente. Evidentemente, no había prestado la más mínima atención a nada, ocupado en analizar el partido de práctica del día anterior. Contra todo pronóstico, él también se había llevado su dosis de devoción de fan. Pero eso no era lo grave.

—Bueno, falta Daichi, pero… —aventuró Ming-Ming, desconcertada. El desconcierto empeoró cuando Steve se levantó de su lugar y salió—. ¡Oye, no te he dado permiso para…!

—… ¿qué mosca le picó a éste? —se preguntó Michael por lo bajo.

Zeo, por su parte, estaba temblando. No había dejado de temblar desde el partido, al igual que Rei, Max y Rick.

—¡Pues te vas a prefectura! —le gritó Ming-Ming a Steve por el pasillo.

- · - EN PREFECTURA - · -

—¡No somos suficientes! —repitió Steve al llegar. Los prefectos intercambiaron miradas de "demonios, el chico se droga".

—Para una partida de dominó por parejas, sí —respondió Flint.

—O para un juego de tenis de dobles —aventuró Nakuru.

—Y para mandarte a confinamiento solitario nos bastamos —espetó Claude.

—No, quiero decir… ¡sólo somos 13 en el equipo! .¡Fue por eso que perdimos!

Nakuru y Jenny jugaron un "piedra, papel o tijeras". Tras tres empates consecutivos, Flint ganó.

—_Yes sir, _te toca.

Nakuru bufó, tomó a Steve por la oreja, que seguía gritando cosas sobre desventaja numérica, y lo arrastró por el pasillo de vuelta a su salón.

—Si esa va a ser tu excusa para la derrota, no sirves para el fútbol americano.

Tras lo cual lo arrojó al salón sin ceremonia alguna, y la clase siguió con toda la normalidad posible.

Cuando empezaron los 15 minutos de lectura, todos fingieron que leían mientras se pasaban recados. Ming-Ming ni siquiera lo notó.

HISTORIA

Bryan entró de tan buen humor que daba miedo. Tomó lista entre risitas, de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas burlonas a Rei y Rick, y se interrumpía a cada segundo en la explicación para "tomar café" (aka disimular la carcajada)

—Entonces la Tierra se enfrió, luego todos los volcanes hicieron erupción y se volvió a calentar y ejércitos de plantas salieron del agua a dominar la tierra. Dicho así suena simple, pero tomó cientos de miles de años. ¿Dudas, jóvenes?

Eddie alzó la mano.

—¿Por qué hicieron erupción los volcanes?

—Ah, las evidencias científicas apuntan que… ¡NO EXISTE MANERA DE SABER ESO, TARADO! —bramó Bryan, y arrojó el libro hacia la cara de Eddie. Carraspeó y abrió otro de sus libros—. Saquen sus libretas de ortografía, jóvenes, les voy a dictar unas reglas…

FÍSICA

Kai entró, con una expresión terrible y la bufanda con varios hilos salidos. Tenía varios rasguños en los brazos. Sus alumnos, intrigados, no preguntaron nada.

Estaban demasiado estupefactos por el diagrama que Kai estaba dibujando en el pizarrón. Era, indudablemente, el cuerpo de una jovencita promedio. De una fangirl promedio.

Sin apasionamientos ni erotismos, calculando la resistencia y el potencial de la musculatura de la persona en su diagrama, el buen camarada Kai dio un manotazo en el escritorio, pulverizando el gis en su mano.

—¿Cómo podemos perder contra eso? —preguntó, con una furia helada, pasando la mirada por Steve, Rick, Rei, Max, Dunga, Xenotab y Zeo.

Las alumnas se sintieron indignadas.

- · - EN PREFECTURA - · -

Claude escupió su café, viendo el monitor del aula EB-BT.

—¡Hiwatari les está enseñando pornografía!

—No es pornografía si tiene ropa —observó Nakuru.

—Pero está apuntando directamente a…

—Es ciencia —dictaminó Flint seriamente—. Y el buen camarada Kai tiene libertad de cátedra.

—¡Libertad de cátedra mis polainas! Mira nada más la cara que traen Mariah y Emily, lo van a matar.

Nakuru sonrió maquiavélicamente al ver a ambas alumnas embestir a su profesor.

—Yaa-ha.

—… ¿es mi turno? —preguntó Jenny con inocencia, al ver que Claude la había derrotado en el "piedra, papel o tijeras"—. _Arrite!_

- · - EN EL SALÓN EB-BT - · -

Kai anuló el ataque de Mariah y Emily, arrojándolas hacia atrás.

Todos en el salón quedaron paralizados. Flint entró con prisas y ayudó a Mariah y Emily a ponerse de pie.

—¡Levántense, niñas, pero rápido, que las chupa el diablo!

Sanguinex fue el único que soltó la carcajada por lo absurdo del comentario. La prefecta llenó un par de reportes y los extendió para que Emily y Mariah los firmaran. Ante sus protestas, agregó otro reporte para cada una y falsificó las firmas de ambas en todos. Se los embolsó y tomó un gis del pizarrón.

—No, evidentemente no tiene nada que ver con la fuerza física —caviló, completando el esquema del profesor, dibujando en la playera de la "Fangirl promedio" un corazón con un "Inserta-tu-nombre-aquí" y una expresión demente en su rostro. Del dibujo, se entiende—. _Aye,_ esto debería dejarlo claro. Por favor, no provoques más ataques de alumnos, alumnas o changuitos ninja hacia tu persona. De lo contrario, me obligarás a patearte todo el camino hasta Liverpool y de regreso.

Después de eso, Kai bufó, borró el diagrama, dibujó uno de una polea sostenida por dos cuerdas de distinto largo y ángulo respecto al eje en el que estaban colgadas, que a su vez sostenía una caja de determinado peso y dimensiones. Cuando terminó de calcular ángulos, fuerzas y demás, sonó el timbre y salió, aparentemente calmado y sin ninguna incomodidad.

MATEMÁTICAS

Garland entró con un paquete de hojas bajo el brazo.

—Tenemos examen, guarden todo.

Un murmullo de desesperación y rechazo surgió del alumnado.

—Pero… pero… —balbució Enrique—. ¡Es muy pronto para tener un examen!

—¿Prefieren que avance más temas y se les olvide el método para resolver estas ecuaciones?

Los "estudiantes" se callaron y tomaron los exámenes.

ED. FÍSICA

Mistel no prestó ninguna atención al hecho de que llegaran tarde al gimnasio. Estaba ocupado meditando (o durmiendo, cualquiera de las dos). Al ver que eran ignorados completamente, los alumnos se encogieron de hombros y salieron.

RECESO

Méndez, como de costumbre, se acercó a sus compañeros de primer año.

—¿Es cierto que Hiwatari las atacó?

—Sí, el muy salvaje neandertal machista —se quejó Emily.

—Mmmh… pero más importante… —se volvió hacia Rei y Rick—. ¿Saben qué rayos traman esta vez?

—Ganar —respondió Rick. Aparentemente, el lavado de cerebro había surtido efecto positivamente.

—¿Ah? Conque es eso… pues adelante —Méndez se encogió de hombros.

GRAMÁTICA

Ian parecía no estar seguro de cómo articular apropiadamente una oración en idioma Bega. Ni siquiera parecía recordar la gramática del español. Tras diez minutos de intentos en vano, Ian se resignó y les dejó la clase libre.

VOCABULARIO

Spencer, por otro lado, parecía entusiasta respecto a su materia, y les abrió un mundo nuevo al instruirles sobre el nombre correcto en BEGA de partes de motor de automóvil de las que no tenían siquiera noción de su existencia en ningún otro idioma.

COMPUTACIÓN

Bajaron al centro de cómputo, y se encontraron con un Kai muy ocupado en revisar unas grabaciones de batallas de sumo famosas en la historia. Cuando acabó con eso, se puso a trabajar con un programa de simulación forense. Sin dirigirle la palabra a los alumnos, que, por su parte, ya estaban chateando y jugando MMORPG's a lo baboso.

Antes de que terminara la clase, Brooklyn entró y fue a conversar con su colega.

—¿Ya encontraste la respuesta?

—No —gruñó Kai—. Como no sean drogas… ¿y tú?

—Ni idea. Supongo que tendremos que rendirnos y aceptar que nos pateen hasta Liverpool.

—¿También te amenazó con eso?

—Oh, es que te desmayaste antes de que lo dijera. Pero cuando acabó el partido ayer, dijeron que si no encontrábamos la respuesta para el entrenamiento de hoy, la ex-cap nos patearía hasta Liverpool y de regreso.

—Ah, cierto. Perdí el conocimiento en el tercer cuarto. ¿Cómo acabó el marcador?

—36-17. Bueno, me llevo a los chicos. El entrenamiento es hoy a las 4.

—Mmf.

—¡Vámonos ya, a la clase de Ecología! —llamó Brooklyn jovialmente, y de pronto su expresión se endureció terriblemente—. Dejen de andar causando calentamiento global.

ECOLOGÍA

—Hoy estudiaremos el tema 2 del programa: **Cuidado del agua. **Conservar el agua es realmente innecesario, porque no se está escapando del planeta ni nada por el estilo. Pero si contaminamos toda el agua potable, va a salir muy caro sobrevivir. Sin mencionar que matamos miles de peces y algas y protozoarios y plantas en el proceso de despotabilizar el agua. Así que no sean estúpidos y por favor no tiren pintura, ni líquido de batería por el drenaje. Ahora estudiaremos el objetivo 2.1: **Lugares apropiados para desechar líquidos peligrosos.****para desechar la, ni lroceso de despotabilizar el agua.s motor de autom**Síganme, por favor.

Brooklyn guió a los estudiantes hasta el edificio al que se les habría prohibido entrar de no ser porque era una ocasión especial: los dormitorios de los profesores.

Finalmente llegaron ante la puerta 9425 (los números no eran consecutivos ni nada). Brooklyn, tan quitado de la pena, abrió la puerta, entró, abrió un cajón, y vació el aceite de motor usado que había llevado consigo.

—¿Este es… el lugar apropiado? —inquirió Raúl.

—Sí.

—¿El cajón de Ming-Ming? —corroboró Julia.

—Sí. Las prefectas me lo indicaron, así que supongo que está bien.

Los alumnos se encogieron de hombros, y todos salieron del lugar.

REPASO

Por una vez, pusieron atención a la clase de Garland, porque con Ian no habían visto nada en la mañana. Pero aun así no entendieron ni papa.

QUÍMICA

—Espero que estén preparados para la clase de hoy, va a ser algo difícil —anunció Hiro. Los alumnos tragaron saliva—. Si algo sale mal, podrían sufrir serias consecuencias por un largo rato. Bien, pónganse sus batas y dispónganse a preparar polvos pica-pica.

La clase terminó antes, ya que varios olvidaron su bata de laboratorio, igual trabajaron, y acabaron con urticaria por todos lados. Sí, por _**todos **_lados.

SALIDA

- · - EN EL GIMNASIO - · -

Flint, misteriosamente, tenía un violín. Y lo estaba tocando. Y sonaba bien.

_**Aterradoramente bien.**_

—Es… la cancioncita de las carreras de caballo en los looney tunes —reconoció Max.

Los demás asintieron. Excepto Zeo, que andaba buscando algo en su base de datos.

—La overtura de Guillermo Tell, de Rossini.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Bryan, llegando con Tala. Esta vez iba a atestiguar con sus propios ojos el entrenamiento.

—Ni idea —se encogió Steve de hombros.

—Los dos tienen razón —sonrió Brooklyn.

Nakuru revisaba el ritmo con un metrónomo, asintiendo.

—Por fin dejó de acelerarse.

Y con eso dicho, en cuanto acabó la canción, le hizo una seña afirmativa y la otra guardó el violín.

Sin embargo, la canción volvió a empezar desde el principio. Jenny le dio una patada a la canasta de basketball y Nakuru atrapó la grabadora que cayó desde ella, para apagarla.

—¿Era… playback? —suspiró Kai. Súbitamente, todos estaban bastante decepcionados.

—Pues claro —bufó Flint—. Si no toco ni la puerta.

Steve recibió la iluminación divina en ese momento, o al menos Spencer encendió las luces del gimnasio.

—No importa si no es verdad… con que lo parezca basta —dijo Steve, en trance.

—Nop, tiene que ser real o no cuenta. Alguien muy sabio dijo alguna vez… dilo tú, que tienes las metralletas.

—¡Seh! —Nakuru comenzó a disparar al aire—. "¡En el fútbol americano ganas si asustas de muerte a tus adversarios! YA-HA". O algo así.

—Por eso perdieron contra unas nenas que saben menos de las reglas y estrategias que ustedes —remarcó Flint—. _Ches _inútiles, nenitas de pacotilla, dejaré que las fangirls depravadas los manoseen por un mes si siguen así.

El equipo tragó saliva.

—¡Y si no les ganan hoy definitivamente Jenny los pateará hasta Liverpool y de regreso!

—¿Por qué yo?

—Tú eres la chutadora.

—Oh claro.

Los equipos se pusieron en posición. El segundo encuentro Demented Fangirls VS ElEquipoBEGA (nombre provisional) comenzó con la patada inicial de las fangirls, que atrapó Brooklyn.

—Al menos es un mejor inicio que la vez pasada —caviló Steve.


	17. Chapter 17

**El cascanueces (Miércoles)**

_Los sucesos acontecidos durante la clase de Contabilidad han sido censurados por parecerle a los editores que son demasiado lesivos y dañosos para las frágiles y estimadísimas mentes y sensibilidades del distinguido y respetable público que nos honra con su atención._

_**Conste que dijimos **_**"lesivos" **_**no **_**"lascivos"**_**. **__Vaya niñas pervertidas, pensando Dios sabe qué cosas con esa palabra y "sensibilidades". Por todos los cielos._

_Se recrimina únicamente al público femenino porque todo hombre que lea estos textos es, indudablemente, un caballero santo, casto, fino, recto e incorruptible que no peca ni por pensamiento. __**Y si no es así ya puede irse largando, que de patanes imbéciles con actitud de don juan de tres centavos ya estamos hasta el copete. **__Ajá, me refiero a_**TI, **_GRANDÍSIMO TARADO._

LÓGICA

―Al controlar la mente se obtiene una serie de ventajas de aplicación práctica, jóvenes ―caviló Bryan en voz alta―. Ventajas que les serán útiles en cualquier situación que enfrenten. En el beyblade, por ejemplo, les ayudará a comprender que no se puede cambiar la dirección de giro en un instante sin perder velocidad. En aeronáutica, llegarán a la conclusión de que un avión no debería poder volar, y por eso es que siempre se caen. En _**otros deportes y disciplinas varias **_―recalcó, como quien no quiere la cosa― es posible calcular con precisión trayectorias y reacciones inerciales de objetos o personas. Sólo por citarles unos cuantos ejemplos, para que comprendan bien de qué les hablo. Abran sus libretas, jóvenes, punto y aparte…

MATEMÁTICAS

Garland suspiró profundamente, tomó los exámenes y les prendió fuego.

―Está claro que no entendieron nada. Repetiré el tema, pero más les vale que pongan atención esta vez, porque estamos terriblemente atrasados con el programa y no vamos a terminar a este paso.

Garland no sabía que todo su esfuerzo era en vano. Pobre muchacho.

GRAMÁTICA

―Muchachos, tengo algo muy serio que comentarles ―comenzó Ian, rascándose despreocupadamente un arañazo en su brazo―. Los exámenes de Begarruso no los prepararé yo, sino prefectura. Y su primer parcial se acerca, así que es importante que hayamos cubierto todo lo que se planeó para el periodo… y que lo entiendan bien, porque no existe manera de que yo pueda interceder a su favor. Les estoy diciendo que su calificación depende enteramente de prefectura ―aclaró, ya que no le parecía suficiente el TERROR ABSOLUTO que apareció en la mirada de todos los alumnos.

BIOLOGÍA

- · - EN LOS JARDINES DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA - · -

Los begalumnos salieron a buscar a Brooklyn por alguna extraña intuición alquímica. Lo encontraron vigilando un montículo de arena junto con Flint, que misteriosamente usaba un tapabocas.

―¿Segura que será hoy?

―No, la verdad que no tengo idea. Es más, yo ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de este hormiguero, Brooklyn. ¿A qué viene la preguntadera ahora?

―Me pareció que sería un buen espectáculo para que los alumnos aprecien… ah, ya llegaron ―sonrió, notando que los más confianzudos y curiosos (Zeo y Max) ya se habían acercado a ver el hormiguero. Oliver y las chicas, por su parte, se hacían cada vez más hacia atrás.

―… Pues sólo hay una forma de saber, mi estimado ―comentó Flint, sacando un estetoscopio y entregándoselo al profesor, quien lo colocó a la entrada del hormiguero y escuchó por unos segundos. Después, se alejó apresuradamente, jalando a Zeo y Max consigo.

―Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

Ejércitos de hormigas aladas salieron de las profundidades y revolotearon alrededor de los alumnos. Las chicas y Oliver corrieron bastante lejos, dando grititos.

―Nadie es alérgico a las picaduras de hormiga, ¿verdad? ―preguntó la prefecta.

―¿Cómo ser alérgico a una sustancia repelente natural sin importancia? ―sonrió Brooklyn―. Si así fuera, habría personas alérgicas al veneno de las abejas y avispas y a las hiedras venenosas.

―¡Sí existen personas alérgicas a eso! ―soltó Michael, retrocediendo por precaución.

―_Feh, _pues qué nenitas. Mejor que se alejen del enjambre de hormigas gigantes asesinas malhumoradas del infierno, entonces.

La mayor parte del alumnado salió corriendo, para disgusto de Brooklyn. Sólo permanecieron los Dark Bladers y Gordon.

―Dije "_**hormigas gigantes asesinas malhumoradas del infierno**_".

―Eso no existe ―replicó Gordon.

―¿Ah, no? ―intervino Sanguinex, súbitamente deprimido como los demás Darkbladers.

―Sólo son hormigas reinas, ¿no? ―corroboró Gordon, impávido.

―Exacto ―sonrió Brooklyn―. Tienes 10 en este parcial... o casi. También hay machos fértiles para el apareamiento.

―_Aye ―_Flint tomó aire y gritó a los alumnos que se habían alejado―. ¡Y ESTE MARAVILLOSO ESPECTÁCULO DE LAS HORMIGAS VOLADORAS TERMINARÁ CUANDO SE APAREEN! ¡DESPUÉS DEL SEXO, PIERDEN LAS ALAS! ¡PONGAN ATENCIÓN, JÓVENES! ¡EL SEXO MATA!

―Creo que con eso deberían captar el mensaje ―sonrió Brooklyn, al ver que la prefecta volvía a tomar aire, presumiblemente para seguir gritando.

―... y lo más divertido... es que no pierden las alas por el sexo. Muajaja.

―... si tu plan era asustarlos... ningún alumno debería haber oído.

―Gordon es un robot y los Darkbladers son _mostros _de película de horror. No pueden reproducirse aquí, así que me importa un cuerno.

Los Darkbladers se echaron a reír de buena gana por la súbita ráfaga de sinceridad. Todos menos Xenotab, cuyos instintos paternales comenzaban a despertar y se planteaba si tendría que ir a Egipto o a Guanajuato para encontrar una doncella momia que compartiera su inquietud.

Pasó todo el receso haciendo planes.

VOCABULARIO

- · - EN EL SALÓN EB-BT - · -

Spencer carraspeó, sentado con su cara más seria.

―Saben que el examen lo preparan en prefectura, ¿verdad? Y que ni siquiera lo voy a revisar yo, ¿verdad? Y que eso significa que si no se concentran y aprenden bien a la primera están condenados, ¿verdad? ―la petrificación total de sus alumnos fue la mejor respuesta. Spencer sonrió, aliviado―. Bien, pensé que no se lo estaban tomando tan en serio como me gustaría. Vamos a estudiar nombres de componentes para circuitos eléctricos.

FILOSOFÍA

―Va siendo tiempo de poner un examen, ¿no? ―preguntó Tala, viendo al techo. Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas de consternación. El profesor estaba más meditabundo de lo normal―. Al menos habrá que hacerlo interesante.

Transcurrieron dos minutos en los que Tala escribió algo en unas tarjetas. Después, fue llamando a los alumnos uno a uno para que tomaran una.

―Aquello que esté escrito en su tarjeta ―indicó―. Será el tema de un ensayo de dos cuartillas que deben escribir... ahora.

―¡Pero...!

―Si tienen tiempo para debatir... ―interrumpió Tala, arqueando amenazadoramente la ceja. Los alumnos sacaron sus libretas y se pusieron a escribir.

BIOLOGÍA

Brooklyn entró al salón, con cara de decepción.

―¿Por qué salieron huyendo así de las hormigas? Un espectáculo así, que quizá sólo puedan ver una vez en la vida...

Emily dio un manotazo sobre el pupitre.

―¡Esas hormigas eran enormes! Lo más natural era...

Brooklyn suspiró, sin prestarle atención.

―Fue por eso que me vi en la necesidad... de traer las hormigas aquí ―silbó una tonada.

―¿... el cascanueces? ―aventuró Zeo, tras revisar su base de datos interna.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Flint, tarareando la continuación de la melodía, arrojó una redoma de cristal al centro del salón. Cerró la puerta de golpe.

Y las hormigas comenzaron a volar por todo el lugar. Y los alumnos comenzaron a correr por todo el lugar.

―Si siguen así, tendré que reprobarlos... ―suspiró Brooklyn, más decepcionado todavía.

ED. ARTÍSTICA

Tras 20 minutos sin que Crusher llegara, Nakuru abrió la puerta.

―El profesor Crusher no puede darles clase porque tuvo que ir a visitar a su hermana enferma. Matilda lo acompañó, así que tampoco tienen la clase que sigue.

―¿Puede Hiro adelantarnos clase? ―preguntó Johnny. Nakuru le arrojó un pedazo de gis con precisión.

―_Profesor _Hiro para ti, mocoso igualado. Sus clases están suspendidas hasta que revisemos todas sus prácticas, en vista de los desastres que suelen ocurrir en ellas.

―Entonces, ¿nos podemos ir? ―preguntó Raúl.

―No ―sonrió Nakuru con maldad―. Steve, Rick, Dunga, Xenotab, Rei, Max y Zeo, vengan conmigo. Los demás se quedan aquí encerrados hasta la hora de salida.

―¡Pero eso es totalmente injusto! ―se indignó Robert.

―Uy sí, es cierto. ¡Pobrecitos! ―se mofó la prefecta con sorna, rió malvadamente, y se llevó a sus víctimas al mismísimo infierno.

Es decir, al gimnasio.

- · - EN EL GIMNASIO - · -

―¿Creyeron que el estúpido empate 28-28 fue suficiente, ah? ―gritó Nakuru, disparando al techo.

―Bueno, es un avance ―comentó Flint, distraída. Los cañones apuntaron hacia ella.

―¡Habríamos ganado si hubieras metido los goles en el TFP!

―También si el único intento de marcar un touchdown hubiera servido.

Nakuru disparó el cartucho entero contra Flint. Cuando terminó, se frotó pensativamente la barbilla.

―Ahora que lo dices... puede que así sea. ¡Por esta vez dejaré pasar esa insolencia!

Los demás jugadores tragaron saliva. Se suponía que eran amigas, y Flint estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el piso. _Y le había dejado pasar la insolencia._

Esta vez, le ganarían a esas pervertidas fangirls, que aprovechaban cada jugada para manosearlos.

* * *

**_Y pz dado que esta noche es nochebuena y mañana Navidad... eh... pz eso. Cap dedicado a Nakuru, por prestar su nombre para todas las tonterías en este fic, y para los fans de los profes. Y POR ENÉSIMA VEZ, NINGUNA ENTRARÁ A ESTA PREPA, SO PERVERTIDAS!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Orfeo en el inframundo (Jueves)**

DERECHO

_¡Por favor! ¿De veras quieren saber lo que pasa en cualquier clase impartida por Ming-Ming?_

HISTORIA

―Había tantas plantas en ese entonces, y el oxígeno en la atmósfera era tan bueno para aprovechar la energía en forma de azúcar, que aparecieron los dinosaurios y esas cosas. Esto, claro, siguiendo la línea de la evolución desde las esponjas de mar, pasando por peces en forma de calcetín, peces horribles, peces normales, peces con patas, anfibios y reptiles. _A grosso modo, _claro. ¿Si me están entendiendo, jóvenes? ―Gary levantó la mano―. ¿Sí?

―En esa clasificación, ¿dónde quedan las ballenas?

Bryan suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Musitó un "hasta parece que es culpa mía" y aclaró la duda de su ávido estudiante.

―Las ballenas no son peces.

―Pero... nadan en el agua... y...

―Las ballenas son más bien hipopótamos con dientes de cepillo, sin patas y sin pelo. O algo así. Pregúntenle a Brooklyn. El caso es que, en nuestro escenario actual, todavía no existen. Tampoco existen los pájaros ni ninguna cosa con pelo ―Gary volvió a levantar la mano.

―¿Y las hormigas asesinas gigantes malhumoradas del infierno?

―Eh... probablemente sí. Háganse a la idea de que los insectos existieron antes que todo lo demás. ¡Pero esto no es Biología, con un demonio!

FÍSICA

Kai entró con el mismo humor de siempre, con un ojo vendado.

―Eh... ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Tyson, genuinamente preocupado. El pobrecito ingenuo.

―Mmmf ―Kai garabateó una serie de problemas en el pizarrón, se sentó y se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Rei se movió incómodo en su asiento.

―_El día anterior―_

―_Ain't that a good ol' eye! _―exclamó Flint, mientras Matilda revisaba el moretón que Kai acababa de obtener alrededor de su globo ocular.

―Pues no me parece tan serio.

―_Ye landlubber!! _¿Arriesgarás así como si nada la visión del buen camarada Kai antes del partido? ¡Lo necesitamos en óptimas condiciones! _He be the fuckin' linebackarr!_

―Calma, calma ―intervino Nakuru, puliendo su metralleta―. Seguramente Matilda no lo hace con esa intención.

―Bueno, si es eso... primero hay que ponerle algo frío para que se baje el golpe rápido.

―_Arrite sir! _

―Mmf. Son un montón de viejas escandalosas.¡Oye!―se quejó Kai cuando Flint le puso la mano en el ojo.

―Caramba, eso es demasiado frío ―coincidió Nakuru.

―¿Y cuánto debo durar así?

―Hasta que a Jenny se le entibien ambas manos ―calculó Matilda.

―_Aye, _va a tomar tiempo ―respondió Flint a la muda pregunta del único ojo visible de Kai. De la nada, sacó una botella―. Tons... _tómate esta botella conmigo / y en el último trago, nos vamos._

Matilda le arrebató la botella.

―¡Se le va a cruzar con el medicamento! ―gruñó.

―Ah, tan inconsciente ―amonestó Nakuru, abriendo la botella y dándole un trago.

―_Me rum! _No, por favor... ¡el ron es inocente!

―¡Ni siquiera es ron!

―¡Pero es inocente!

―¿No puedo usar hielo en vez de su mano? ―preguntó Kai.

―La quemadura por frío sería peor... y de todas formas alguien tendría que sostener el hielo. ¿Y quién te aprecia lo suficiente como para hacerlo? Todas las fans ya fueron amarradas y de todas formas te manosearían e intentarían besarte y esas cosas ―respondió Nakuru―. Uy, mira la hora que es. Voy a revisar que los demás insubordinados rufianes guarden bien el equipo. ¡Y de ahí, mi lechita y a dormir! ¡Adiós!

―... Cuando termines con eso, hay que aplicar el ungüento del tarro amarillo y vendar. ¡Nos vemos mañana! ―se despidió Matilda.

―¡No me pueden dejar con esta...! ―exclamó Kai.

La puerta se cerró.

―¿Con "esta" qué, ah Hiwatari? Si quieres podemos usar tu plan del hielo. Al fin y al cabo, Rei está allá afuera sintiéndose culpable por el balonazo, cuando la verdad es que fue tu imbecilidad al acomodar la máscara la que permitió que esto pasara.

―¿Cómo sabes que está afuera?

―Oh, claro. Te permitiré que desvíes la conversación por tu linda y moretoneada faz.

―Mmmf.

―En lo que te decides, me pondré detrás de ti y así no tengo que ver tu cara de fastidio. _Ye filthy bilgerat._

―_De vuelta al día de hoy_―

REPASO

―¿No habían notado que los jueves tenemos clase antes de que tengan sus horas normales de vocabulario y gramática? ―apuntó Garland―. ¡Qué curioso! Cualquiera diría que no es lo más apropiado para su dinámica de aprendizaje... pero no importa.

Sí, los begalumnos lo habían notado. Pero de todas formas no le entendían nada a Garland, y no les importaba porque no tomaban esa clase en serio.

BIOLOGÍA

―Hoy vamos a empezar un experimento interesante. Voy a dejar esta pecera en su salón, cerca de la ventana.

―Pero... ―comenzó Oliver―. No tiene filtro, ni bomba.

Brooklyn sonrió y les mostró una bolsa de plástico con un montón de plantas acuáticas.

―Aquí están. Quiero que observen un ecosistema funcional en acción. Las plantas serán la fuente de oxígeno y alimento de los peces. Como regulador de temperatura sólo tendrán al sol ―explicó, mientras acomodaba las plantas en la pecera medio llena/vacía de 5 galones de capacidad―. Si sobreviven por un mes, pasaremos al siguiente experimento. Si no es así, asumiré que fue culpa de sus malas vibras y los reprobaré a todos.

Siguió con el montaje de la pecera, comentando las técnicas de trasplante y vertido de agua para mantener la integridad del fondo arenoso de la pecera.

―Este... pero si es agua de la llave, está clorada, ¿no? ―preguntó Kane cuando Brooklyn depositó el último pez.

―Es agua del lago.

―¿Cuál lago?

Timbró el timbre, Brooklyn sonrió y se fue. Zeo ahogó un grito y salió corriendo. Rei y Steve negaron con la cabeza.

RECESO

―.― EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS ―.―

Nakuru se estiró y bostezó. Cerró un engargolado grueso y se quejó.

―¡_Todas _las prácticas que programaste para química son peligrosas, Hiro! Y además, no tenemos ni la mitad de los reactivos que mencionas.

―No pensé que fuera a resultar así ―se encogió de hombros el aludido, un poco desmoralizado, leyendo el periódico.

―Las de cocina parecen apropiadas ―comentó el prefecto mayor.

―Pues las de Brooklyn son un genocidio potencial ―intervino Jenny, jugando con el elástico del cubrebocas que llevaba puesto.

―Define "genocidio" ―retrucó Garland.

―Es el asesinato en masa de individuos de la misma raza ―respondió Tala, entrando.

―_Aye aye_, lo que dijo el _landlubber _ése.

―No te oyes enferma ―comentó el pelirrojo, suspicaz.

―No estoyenferma.

―Entonces, ¿por qué el cubrebocas?

―Porque se me da la gana, rojito. Hey tú ―desvió su atención hacia Matilda―. Me debes.

―¿De qué...? Ah, ya ―sonrió en complicidad―. Lo dudo mucho.

―Las _dos _me deben ―interrumpió Nakuru.

Entraron Kai, hosco, y Bryan, partiéndose de risa. Las tres féminas se les quedaron viendo. Flint extendió la mano y Matilda depositó en ella una cantidad considerable. Contó, y le entregó 45 centavos a Matilda.

―Tu cambio, Bartola.

Ian entró, echó una ojeada a los presentes y se sentó.

―¿Todavía no, ah?

―Es verdad ―Hiro bajó el periódico―. ¿Quién dijeron que iba a traer el almuerzo esta vez?

Miguel tomó lista mentalmente.

―Sólo falta Brooklyn pero... eso es muy improbable.

Mistel soltó una risita.

―Sí, sería como si pusieran a Kai a hacer trabajo de conserje.

―Mmmf.

―¡Celos, malditos celos! ―farfulló Flint.

―Seh, mondrigos envidio... ―asintió Nakuru, y se interrumpió ante la aparición de Brooklyn con su inmaculada gabardina blanca escurriendo de las mangas. La prefecta espabiló y extendió la mano ante Matilda y Jenny―. Paguen.

―Me rehúso. Si está así es porque no se arremangó antes de preparar el tanque de la muerte. Eso es estúpido.

―Eso mismo ―coincidió Matilda.

―Pero... pero...

―Además, huele a bagre.

―¿Qué es un bagre? ―interrumpió Crusher.

―Bagre, o pez gato. Un pez teleósteo fusiforme, béntico, sin escamas, con varios "bigotes" a los lados y/o abajo de la boca ―informó Brooklyn.

―... ñoño ―resoplaron Bryan, Spencer y Mistel por lo bajo.

―_Aye, _con bigotitos y espinas en las aletas ―Jenny se sumió en sus pensamientos y finalmente le pagó a Nakuru―. Los bagres son lindos y suavecitos.

―¡¿Le vas a pagar por un pez?! ―se exaltó Matilda.

―Un pez lindo y suavecito con bigotitos y espinas en las aletas.

―Tú también paga ―espetó Nakuru, abriendo mucho los ojos.

―No deberían tratarla así ―las amonestó Crusher, compadecido.

La cosa habría dado para más discusiones, pero las tripas de varios sonaron al unísono. Nadie confesó, pero intercambiaron miradas ariscas por espacio de dos largos minutos. En eso entró Zeo, cargado con la comida de todos los presentes. Nakuru paró un cronómetro, suspiró imperceptiblemente mientras Zeo repartía, sacó la metralleta y le disparó hasta que lo hizo llegar al vano de la puerta.

―¡Eres el peor aguador que he visto y el partido es en cuatro días! ¡Largo!

―No estoy seguro de que pueda seguir permitiéndoles este método por más tiempo ―comenzó Claude, haciendo gala de sus dotes diplomáticas.

Y a pesar de eso, vio de cerca el cañón de una Desert Eagle.

―.― EN LOS JARDINES DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA ―.―

―¿Ah? ¿Fútbol americano? ―se sorprendió Méndez.

―Ajá. Por eso las lesiones y clases canceladas y demás. Aunque... algunas lesiones no son tan graves como quieren hacer creer ―divagó Rei.

―Explícate.

―Eeeh... no, no es nada. Igual y me equivoco.

Zeo llegó, apoyado en Max, ya que de tantos disparos hasta respirar le dolía.

―¿Quiénes están en el equipo? ―Méndez, tan eficiente como siempre, estaba _seguro _de que había algo más oculto en todo el asunto.

Rei respondió, ayudado por Max. Cuando terminaron, todos pudieron notar un cambio nunca antes visto en Méndez.

Las ideas podían verse pasar por su frente, la llama de sus ojos aumentaba en intensidad a tal grado que sus pupilas, para soportarlo, iban de un lado a otro sin ver nada en realidad. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, para después convulsionarse indiscretamente. La respiración se le aceleró, se hizo más profunda. El plan que se formaba en su mente bajó a su estómago, y fue subiendo lentamente por su esófago hasta llegar a su garganta; invadió su cámara vocal y comenzó un concierto para cuerdas en La menor.

―Necesitan porristas. Aceptarán a cualquiera. Y ustedes ―señaló a Hilary, Julia, Emily y Mariam― son chicas. Tú en lo particular ―se acercó más a Julia, señalándola groseramente con un dedo que se acercaba y se alejaba al ritmo del desbocado corazón de Méndez― tienes aptitudes para las acrobacias y malabares. Y las prefectas no te tienen inquina. No, más bien, te estiman ―desvió los ojos a varios puntos del suelo, lo que le impidió ver los gestos de Julia, que indicaban que quería replicar algo―. Eres el arma perfecta. Sí, sí. Puesto que "sólo cuando hay confianza es posible la traición". Sí, eso ―volvió a ver a Julia, que había desistido―. Serás porrista. Irás con las prefectas y les dirás que Rei te lo comentó y... no, espera. No lo creerán. Intuirán la trampa. Iré yo a decirles. Sí, eso. Así que improvisen una coreografía y ensayen por si quieren una demostración. Yo...

Siguió barbotando mientras se iba. Rei meditó por unos segundos si debía decir... lo que Méndez preguntó después de dar media vuelta y regresar.

―Rei, ¿qué decías de las lesiones hace rato? Tenía que ver con el ojo vendado de Fénix, ¿o me equivoco?

Rei asintió, aparentando más cautela de la que en realidad sentía. Podría esgrimir en su defensa que Méndez lo interrogó de una manera que francamente daba miedo.

―El ojo de Kai... en realidad... bueno, yo sí le mandé un pase algo fuerte y un poco desviado, pero... no como para que se le cayera la máscara y...

―Dilo en una sola oración coherente.

―¡Vi a Jenny sabotear la máscara y hacer una apuesta con Matilda y Nakuru sobre que Kai se vería sexy con un ojo parchado y luego Nakuru dijo que no sería más sexy de lo que Brooklyn es lindo y Matilda dijo que las dos eran unas obsesivas pervertidas a las que dejaría en la calle por hacer esas apuestas!

Méndez escuchó la información, la analizó, suspiró, y puso la mano sobre la cabeza de Rei para diluir su evidente trauma por la situación.

―No des más información de la necesaria. Aunque... ―se volvió a Julia―. También te acercarás a Matilda. Eso debe ser fácil porque todos ustedes se conocen de los campeonatos mundiales y esas cosas.

―Es verdad... ―cayó en cuenta Tyson―. Méndez, ¿por qué entraste a esta escuela?

Méndez les dedicó una triste sonrisa y se fue. Kenny se enjugó una lágrima imaginaria y suspiró marcadamente.

―¡Tyson, es la mejor pregunta que te he escuchado en la vida! Parece que estar aquí no es tan malo después de todo.

―Eso ni de broma ―le respondieron los EB-BTianos al unísono.

―.― EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS ―.―

Tala vigilaba a Jenny con suspicacia. El que la prefecta hubiera renunciado desde el día en que se puso el tapabocas a la comida normal y se alimentara a base de yogurth para beber y licuados indicaba algo serio.

―Así que el virus que portas es extremadamente contagioso, ¿eh?

―Todos los virus son extremadamente contagiosos, rojito.

―¿Cuál es? ―insistió―. Igual y resulta que todos estamos vacunados contra él y puedes dejar el cubrebocas y comer como una persona normal.

―Tu preocupación es conmovedora.

―¿O es que te rehúsas a comer porque sabes algo de la comida que no le has dicho a nadie, ah? ―acusó súbitamente Tala, consiguiendo que los demás, en efecto, dejaran de comer. Excepto Kai, Bryan e Ian, que estaban convencidos de que la paranoia de Tala era más extensa que la Muralla China.

―¡Cómo pudiste! ―exclamó Nakuru.

―Oigan, _landlubbers _de cuarta, siempre hemos sabido que la comida de aquí es un riesgo potencial para la salud y nunca se había quejado nadie. Si es ése su temor, _ye filthy bilgerats, _licúen un platillo cualquiera y traigánmelo con un popote grueso. Porque si hay alguien aquí que no teme a morir envenenada, soy yo.

Las personas amables, decentes y más normales del grupo(es decir, Matilda, Hiro, Miguel, Aron, Crusher y Claude), se sintieron genuinamente regañados y culpables; y hubieran seguido comiendo de no ser porque los demás se negaron. Nakuru puso la licuadora sobre la mesa y arqueó la ceja. Tala cruzó las manos y apoyó la barbilla en ellas.

―¿Qué se te antoja, ah?

―Mmmh... ¿tamales con champurrado y hot-cakes?

Entonces, Brooklyn sonrió.

―Ah, ¿ya tienes los cultivos de la cafetería, ex-capi?

―_Aye, _creciendo sanos y salvos en el cajón de mi escritorio.

―¿De qué hablan? ―quiso saber Tala.

―De lo mismo que tú, la paranoia por el estado higiénico de la cafetería y los alimentos que se preparan en ella ―se volvió hacia Brooklyn para debatir―. Por la barba de Neptuno, sé que esas placas Petri saldrán infestadas de _E coli. _Pero de veras, la microflora que se obtenga de un estudio por el método de Caja Expuesta no es representativa de la calidad de los alimentos.

―¿Entonces insistes en lo de preparar macerados de los alimentos?

―_Aye aye, m' hearty._ Pero para seguir con el protocolo adecuado necesito conseguir agua destilada estéril.

―Nada más fácil ―intervino Hiro.

―Pero me da flojera quedarme a vigilar la autoclave, y no recuerdo bien la metodología. Tengo que listar bien todo el material que requiero para esterilizar todo de una sola vez; y descubrir a un alumno _in fraganti _para poder castigarlo y hacer que él o ella sea quien vigile la autoclave por mí.

―¿Por qué no simplemente acusas a Hilary de algo? ―sugirió Nakuru.

―Porque es muy inepta para esta misión.

―¡Un momento! ―interrumpió Tala, y extendió un dedo acusador―. ¡Deja de cambiar el tema! ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS USAS ESE MALDITO CUBREBOCAS?

Timbró el timbre.

―Uy, el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes ―comentó Mistel que, junto con Bryan, no había parado de reír en todo el receso gracias a las expresiones faciales de Tala.

ÉTICA

―.― EN EL SALÓN EB-BT ―.―

―Los valores son criterios aprendidos que nos empujan a actuar de cierta manera ―comenzó Matilda―. Por lo general, la toma de una decisión entre varias posibilidades está dictada por la organización o ausencia de los valores, la relación que mantienen con el estímulo inmediato y la experiencia pasada. Ahora bien, los valores cambian en el espacio y el tiempo. Lo que puede considerarse como apropiado en una región es mal visto por otras, así como en la misma comunidad a través de las generaciones.

―¿O sea que es justificable la conducta del Batallón Barthez durante el último campeonato? ―preguntó Reina, con toda la mala leche del mundo.

Matilda hizo ademán de querer decir algo pero no encontrar nada apropiado, y luego salió apresuradamente del salón. Todos voltearon hacia donde se sentaban Rey y Reina con cara de pocos amigos.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Rey con el cinismo de una villana suripanta de telenovela de quinta.

―¿Quién carajos son ustedes para criticar a nadie? ―escupió el ciudadano Kane.

―Una cosa es robar ¡obligados por las tristes circunstancias de la vida!, y otra hacer trampa en un torneo oficial, ¿no? Hay límites, hasta para nosotros.

―Ustedes hicieron ambas cosas ―soltó Rei, con una fría cólera.

―.― EN PREFECTURA ―.―

―¡Ah, corrí lo más rápido que pude! ―suspiró Matilda, se sentó frente a los monitores y apuró a los prefectos―. Rápido, pongan audio y video del EB-BT.

―¿O sea que ya...? ―preguntó Claude. Desde el principio el cuerpo académico y administrativo de la Bega-Preparatoria había sabido que Matilda dando clases de Ética suscitaría algún comentario malintencionado. Así pues, la estrategia de "salir corriendo" había sido propuesta desde el principio y, aunque a Matilda no le había hecho gracia al principio, la encontró muy conveniente al momento de utilizarla. Moviendo sillas, encendiendo bocinas y monitores, y vaciando frituras en un tazón, los cuatro disfrutaron del conmovedor espectáculo del EB-BT unido en su aversión por la conducta francamente reprobable de Rey y Reina. En ésas estaban cuando tocó la puerta Méndez. Mediante señas le indicaron que entrara y guardara silencio, lo cual no cumplió en su totalidad.

―Que ellas vean novelas no me sorprende, Claude, pero tú...

―¡Sssh!

Méndez observó junto con ellos. La llama seguía ahí, manteniendo un perfil bajo, conteniéndose para no devorar de un golpe el combustible que la alimentaba. No, debía esperar; permanecer como un incendio subterráneo y entonces resurgir y llegar al nivel aéreo. Cuando la intensidad del drama en el EB-BT comenzó a bajar, Claude suspiró, sonrió y se levantó.

―Es hora de que muestre porqué soy el "Prefecto mayor", ¿verdad?

―¡Seeeh! ¡Yaaaa-ha!

―¡Arr! _Board'em m'hearty!_

―Ustedes los prefectos de veras que son malos, ¿ah? ―comentó Méndez, viendo a Claude irse.

―¡Seh! ¡Ya-ha!

―_Aye. _Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

―Hey, saben que las quiero. A las tres, aunque Matilda no sea prefecta.

Nakuru soltó una risita.

―Ya, Méndez, suéltalo. ¿Vienes a pedir clemencia por alguien otra vez?

―¡No! ¡Necias mujeres que acusáis al alumno sin razón, sin ver que sois la ocasión de lo mismo que reportáis!

Las féminas dejaron escapar un "Ooh" y un aplauso breve.

―¿Puedes repetirlo en Bega?

―No vine a entretenerlas.

―Oh, vaya. ¿A cuál profesor molestaste esta vez?

―A ninguno. Estoy aquí por mi voluntad para proponerles algo que redundará en beneficio para todos.

―... es poco ético que establezcas una relación íntima con cualquiera de nosotras, ¿sabes? ―señaló Matilda.

―Ahora, si tu objetivo es "las tres al mismo tiempo" puedo decir que te apoyo y casi te admiro ―admitió Jenny―. Aunque sería suicida.

―Eh... no. Verán, me enteré de lo del equipo de fútbol americano, y me temo que han dejado un inmenso hueco en su planeación.

―Oh, claro. Se llaman "postes de gol" ―señaló Nakuru.

―No, no. A lo que voy es que no tienen una escuadra de porristas.

Silencio. Matilda carraspeó.

―Creo que tiene un buen punto.

―¿Y vienes a vendernos una solución? ―Nakuru arqueó la ceja.

―A regalarla.

―¡Ah, este es el día más feliz de mi vida! ―exclamó Jenny, abrazando a Méndez―. ¡Por fin la oveja perdida regresa al rebaño!

―Eeh... bueno... entonces, ¿me dejan ayudarles con lo de las porristas?

―Mmmh... está bien. Espero que no lo arruines. No queremos pleitos de porristas por robarse las rutinas de los luchadores grecorromanos.

―Eso jamás.

―He esperado este momento por dos semestres y medio, Méndez. Ahora podrás ser mi sucesor en el antiguo arte de ser un completo bastardo. _Arr!_

―Eh... sí, claro ―concedió Méndez, y salió apresuradamente.

―_Aye, _ese muchacho va que vuela para prefecto.

―Seh.

Las prefectas comenzaron a reír malvadamente y Matilda aprovechó para retirarse con discreción.

―.― EN EL SALÓN EB-BT ―.―

Claude abrió la puerta de una patada.

―¿Alguien tiene problemas con la moralidad del Batallón Barthez?

Rey y Reina, que ya estaban bastante molestos por el bombardeo de rechazo al que habían sido sometidos por más de media hora, replicaron con más grosería de la que nos es dado reproducir en horario familiar.

―Eso pensé ―sonrió Claude con malevolencia―. Considérense degradados.

―¿Cómo puedes degradarnos? ¡Esta no es una maldita academia militar!

―Ya lo verán. Bienvenidos al infierno.

Y, riendo tétricamente, se fue.

―¿Qué clase de amenaza fue esa? ―farfulló Reina con aparente desdén, pero no pudo evitar un escalofrío.

GRAMÁTICA

―Hoy continuaremos con los ejercicios de su begamanual sobre el auxiliar "bega". Cuando terminen, me avisan para que les revise ―salmodió Ian, con aire ausente. Había hecho una breve investigación sobre los requerimientos físicos para un Tight end, y se preguntaba porqué lo habían elegido a él.

Aunque le diera mil y un vueltas en la cabeza, jamás podría adivinar cuál era la razón oculta. Intuía que tenía que ver con esa pregunta supuestamente inmotivada que le habían hecho después del entrenamiento anterior.

"¿Cuánto dices que pesas?"

VOCABULARIO

―Verán... aunque todavía falta bastante para que lleguemos a esa parte... vayan a la página 76 de su begamanual.

Así lo hicieron los alumnos, y se toparon con que era el apartado correspondiente al "Fútbol Americano Ya-Ha", textualmente.

QUÍMICA

―Muchachos... en vista de los pasados accidentes, a partir de la clase de hoy contaré con la... asistencia... de Nakuru para velar por su seguridad en el laboratorio. Además, tras revisar el programa, se ha evidenciado la necesidad de una práctica introductoria sobre cómo emplear adecuadamente el instrumental ―Ozuma levantó la mano―. ¿Dime?

―Ah... ¿qué hace Brooklyn aquí?

―Ni idea ―respondió Hiro con sinceridad, volviéndose hacia donde estaban los dos intrusos.

―Me pidieron que viniera también, sin ninguna razón en particular ―contestó Aquel Con La Sonrisa Eterna.

Tras eso comenzó la tediosa práctica de "Lo que nunca debes hacer en un laboratorio": No pipetear con la boca, no jugar a "no enciendo la campana de extracción cuando se me indique", no medir los líquidos con los ojos a una altura distinta a la del menisco, no dejar abiertos los contenedores de sustancias volátiles, no introducir alimentos, no ir desnudos bajo la bata de laboratorio, no correr, no gritar, no disparar ácidos con pipetas Pasteur (o cualquier clase de pipeta), no bañarse sin necesidad en la regadera para emergencias, no meter cajas Petri desechables al microondas, no usar aceite de inmersión en objetivos que no lo requieran, no tener duelos de esgrima con las agujas de disección, no hacer esculturas de vidrio soplado con el instrumental del laboratorio, no ingerir los reactivos, no ahorcar a un compañero (o a sí mismos) con la manguera del mechero Bunsen, no usar las lámparas de alcohol como bombas molotov, no dejar sucio el instrumental, no alterar el orden de los contenedores de reactivos, no cambiar los reactivos de contenedor, no meter a la centrifugadora tubos de ensaye llenados a niveles distintos, no hacer table-dance sobre las mesas, no mezclar agua normal con agua destilada, no tomar con la mano los tubos recién calentados en mechero, no calentar tubos en mechero con la mano, no usar el material del laboratorio para hurgar en cavidades corporales a menos que así se indique y sólo bajo supervisión, no introducir perros, monos, gatos, aves, ranas o ballenas grises al laboratorio a menos que así lo indique el encargado, no incendiar las ropas o cabello de otro compañero o de sí mismos, no desobedecer al encargado, no usar el refrigerador del laboratorio para almacenar alimentos, no mezclar químicos en la boca de alguien y/o con el dedo de alguien, no dejar abiertas las llaves de gas y/o agua, no fumar en el laboratorio, y la última pero no por ello menos importante, no jugar con los extintores de incendios.

MÚSICA

―No todas las personas tienen la misma facilidad para tocar los mismos instrumentos ―comenzó a desvariar Crusher―. ¡Pero no se los digo para que se desanimen! No, al contrario. Todo es cuestión de sentir el flujo del instrumento, y dejar que los lleve el sentimiento ―su voz se quebró―. ¡Ah, mi pobre hermana...! ¡De sólo pensar que...!

Crusher tardó unos veinte minutos en calmarse. Cuando por fin lo logró, sacó un cajón de madera y llamó a los alumnos para que se acercaran.

―Adelante, escojan uno.

Robert arqueó una ceja e interpeló con mucha flema inglesa al catedrático.

―¿Esto es una broma?

El comentario estaba aparentemente basado en que sólo había instrumentos de percusión simples: panderos, cencerros, triángulos... y los cilindros esos de madera que sólo los expertos saben cómo se llaman pero que suenan bastante bien al chocar el uno contra el otro aunque sean potencialmente peligrosos ya que uno a veces se golpea los dedos al tocarlos. No, no son las baquetas.

―¡No espero que se conviertan en unos concertistas de la noche a la mañana, pero hay que empezar por algo! ―lo animó Crusher.

A pesar de todo, la elección fue acertada. Con las percusiones, al menos, podían desquitar algo de la furia acumulada proveniente del simple hecho de despertar cada día y ver que _**sigues **_en la BegaPreparatoria para BegaProfesionales y no fue sólo una pesadilla larga.

COCINA

―Quiero que tengan mucho cuidado hoy ―comenzó Hiro―. En esta clase aprenderemos a preparar jugo de naranja, y ya que se utilizan cuchillos y otros utensilios, podrían resultar lastimados si se descuidan. Así que vamos, pongan atención. La técnica para exprimir una naranja está cerca del reino del arte. El corte debe pasar lo más cerca posible del ecuador de la naranja, si tomamos como los polos estas misteriosas manchitas verdes de textura distinta al resto ―Hiro, la verdad sea dicha, se esforzaba bastante para explicar las cosas de manera que sus queridos alumnos entendieran―. El objetivo es obtener mitades iguales, que acomodamos en este exprimidor manual así ―continuó, poniendo la naranja con la cáscara hacia arriba en un pequeño armatoste con un vago parecido a la cabeza del alien de _Día de la Independencia. _Después, giró una palanca del exprimidor, haciendo que la cabeza del alien "mordiera" la naranja. El jugo terminó en un vaso puesto bajo el "mentón" del alien.

Y que de algo así se pueda impartir una clase de una hora, es un híbrido entre lo patético y la grandeza.

SALIDA

Méndez corrió directamente hacia Julia.

―Te conseguí el puesto. De lo demás te encargas tú.

Se fue como la última cucharada de helado, dejando a Julia otra vez con la frase en la punta de la lengua.

―Pero... de verdad no quiero.

―Parece que te atrapó, hermanita ―bromeó Raúl. No debió hacerlo.

―Ah, pero... si yo voy, tú también. ¡Sabes que sólo puedo actuar bien si me apoyas! ―respondió con malicia.

―Eh... ¡espera, eso no! ―se quejó, mientras Julia lo arrastraba diciendo que tenían que preparar un espectáculo para el medio tiempo.

―.― EN LA CANCHA DE USOS MÚLTIPLES ―.―

―¡Yaa――ha! ¡Parece que por fin entendieron de que se trata el fútbol americano, mequetrefes! ―¿felicitó? Nakuru, disparando al cielo―. Así que a en estos últimos días nos dedicaremos al entrenamiento básico para mejorar nuestras habilidades.

Steve y Jenny entendieron a qué se refería. Los otros, no. Así que tuvo que explicarles a punta de pistola.

Mientras corría alrededor de la cancha, Ian no pudo dejar de notar que, aparentemente, el entrenamiento de Jenny consistía en patear un costal bastante pesado que tenía dibujado algo que podría parecerse a su cara.

* * *

_**Avast! soy yo... o Méndez da miedo en este cap? Aye aye m'hearties, la verdad es que ya solicité psicoanálisis al respecto y lo que descubrí es tan patéticamente hilarante que pronto se enterarán.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**¡GABAPAPITCH! (Viernes)**

HISTORIA

—Entonces ocurrió una mega-extinción, a finales del Jurásico, de origen desconocido. Las teorías actuales sostienen que la muerte masiva de plantas ocasionó una reacción en cadena que colapsó la cadena alimenticia. NO, NO ESTOY HABLANDO DE MCDONALD'S —atajó, al ver que Gary había levantado su mano. Efectivamente, el begalumno bajó la mano, satisfecha su curiosidad—. Paradójicamente, esta muerte masiva fue la que permitió el desarrollo de los seres vivos actuales. Ya lo verán con Brooklyn después —bostezó—. Y creo que ya tenemos suficiente material para un examen, ¿no? Bien, la próxima clase tendremos el examen, entonces. Acabamos con la clase de Historia por hoy, jóvenes. Saquen su libreta de Lógica, punto y aparte...

LÓGICA

—Jóvenes, ¿tienen dudas hasta ahora? —preguntó el profesor, con genuina preocupación. Bastaba verle a los ojos para notar que su vocación didáctica inflamaba todo su ser con la imperiosa necesidad de garantizar el aprendizaje de sus queridos pupilos.

Y por eso, todos sospecharon que en el mejor de los casos era una broma, y en el peor una trampa.

¿Cuál sería la reacción _lógica _a seguir? Normalmente, se espera que los alumnos muestren confusión ante cualquier pregunta de esta naturaleza, a la vez que una cándida confianza en las palabras del catedrático. Los más lambiscones son los encargados de arrastrarse y decir "oooh sí, las clases han sido muy claras, todo está comprendido". Pero en el EB-BT no había lambiscones. ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? La expresión de Bryan adquiría más y más consternación conforme pasaban los segundos ominosamente, si no recibía una respuesta iba a estallar sin duda. ¿En llanto? ¿En ira? ¿Cómo saberlo? ¡Era Bryan, por todos los cielos! Amable un segundo, delirante de frenesí sádico al siguiente. Los begalumnos intercambiaron discretas miradas entre sí, nadie se aventuraba a hablar.

En honor a la verdad, no habían entendido ni jota de las clases hasta el momento. ¿Pero desde cuándo la sinceridad era deseada en este mundo? Por otro lado, fingir un conocimiento mayor del que tenían les acarrearía problemas si él exigía probarlo. Timbró el timbre. No importaba, tenían dos horas de clase con él y apenas llevaban 45 minutos. Sin embargo, la situación no podía alargarse por la hora y cuarto restantes.

La frecuencia respiratoria de los estudiantes iba en aumento, conforme la mirada de Bryan incrementaba su velocidad al ir de uno a otro aleatoriamente. Los impulsos nerviosos de todos comenzaban a electrizar el aire, densificándolo, convirtiéndolo en plasma psiónico etérico. Si hubiera sonado la trompeta del Juicio Final en ese instante, no la habrían escuchado.

Pronto, lo único que deseaban todos era comenzar a gritar y correr sin sentido hasta perder la conciencia. Que cayera un meteorito justo en esa aula. Que la Tierra se tragara el edificio. Todas las anteriores. Su único consuelo residía en que,en una dimensión alterna, eso no estaba pasando. Por otro lado, sabían que en otra dimensión alterna todo era peor. ¡Qué importaba! ¡No había forma de que huyeran de su realidad y se refugiaran en otra! ¿Por qué no era todo una pesadilla de la que se pudiera despertar?

(En su desesperación, habían olvidado que la realidad es peor que las peores pesadillas)

La respiración de alguien comenzó a sonar como un sollozo. Pero nadie se atrevió a volverse en la dirección de la que provenía el ruido. Probablemente, ni siquiera quien estaba en tan penoso estado sabía que se trataba de su persona. Había pasado el primero de los 75 minutos que los separaban del fin de tan embarazosa situación.

¡Podían escuchar a los dioses reír sardónicamente sobre sus cabezas! ¿O era el aire acondicionado? No, debían ser los dioses, pues en la BegaPreparatoria nunca funcionaría el aire acondicionado de los salones. ¿Sería el espíritu de Daichi clamando venganza? ¡¿Y por qué contra ellos?!

¿Por qué no terminaba todo de una vez? Ya no podían pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en que alguien los rescatara. Quien fuera, de la forma que sea. Que iniciara un incendio si era preciso. ¿Nadie enloquecería ese día para arrojar a la BegaPreparatoria en un delicioso caos liberador? Ah, si alguno de ellos llevara un arma... pero no, sólo tenían sus beyblades. ¿Serviría? Sólo si todos lo lanzaran a la vez. Pero, ¿cómo estar seguros de que los demás estaban pensando lo mismo? Si sólo fuera una persona, sólo conseguiría ponerse en ridículo, aliviar la tensión por un momento, y que todo volviera al mismo punto de antes, sólo que peor, pues Bryan comenzaría a sospechar que se negaban a responder su pregunta.

¿No lo estaría suponiendo ya? Sus ojos comenzaban a verse dolidos. ¿O era sueño? El zumbido de una mosca generó una reverberación aterradora, que comenzó tan súbitamente como terminó. A varios cientos de kilómetros, escucharon como en un sueño que se cerraba la puerta del salón. ¿Se había abierto? Sí... ¡sí, se había abierto! Pero nadie había salido, lo que significaba que alguien había entrado... y ya no estaba. El portazo fue la única señal que tuvieron. ¿Quién había sido? ¿Qué había ido a hacer allí? ¿Lo habría logrado? Los rezos de varios fueron porque regresara con refuerzos para romper el encantamiento que había caído en el salón.

Volvió a sonar el timbre. ¡Sólo una hora más! ¿Por qué Bryan no decía nada más? ¿Que estaba esperando la respuesta todavía? ¡Cómo podía ser eso! ¡Un silencio tan incómodo de ya 15 minutos! Y él seguía viéndolos, esperando que alguien dijera algo. Parecía como si el espíritu de Eco se hubiera posesionado de él. De pronto, sus movimientos oculares se volvieron más lentos, comenzó a evitar el contacto ocular, y finalmente perdió la mirada en el vacío; quizá en algún sitio donde hubiera alumnos que contestaran con veracidad una simple pregunta.

En medio de este drama, Goki sintió la necesidad de ir al baño. Pero no se atrevía a romper la escena, tan poderosa y apabullante. El decir algo haría que todas esas febriles mentes centraran su atención en él. Bryan tal vez desquitaría su frustración si simplemente le pedía permiso para ir al baño, como si La Pregunta no estuviera en el aire, revoloteando sobre las cabezas de todos. Pero su vejiga no entendía de tragedias ajenas, apabullada por su propia carga. ¿Podría soportar los 58 minutos restantes?

No estaba solo en ese sufrimiento. Varios más quedaron atrapados en el mismo dilema. Pero nadie daba más señales de vida que la respiración y el pulso. Algunos, menos controlados, comenzaron a sudar frío. Fuera de eso, parecía un ensayo de estatuas vivientes. Uno a uno, todos fueron perdiendo sus miradas en el infinito. Sus mentes, exhaustas, no podían mantener el ritmo de la paranoia, y se desconectaron.

Cuando todos llevaban media hora en ese beatífico estadio, Bryan sonrió imperceptiblemente, garrapateó un "_Eso _fue poner la mente en blanco" en el pizarrón, y salió. Nadie siguió sus movimientos. Si un árbol hubiera caído en medio del salón, ¿habría producido algún sonido?

MATEMÁTICAS

Garland entró, garabateó ecuaciones (tras borrar el pizarrón, después de observar fijamente por diez segundos el críptico mensaje que Bryan había dejado), las resolvió paso a paso, las revisó, contestó preguntas que no se formularon, dejó tarea y salió.

Y jamás notó que había dado una clase para un grupo de estatuas de cera. Porque, durante sus clases, normalmente los EB-BTianos se comportaban de esa manera, de modo que para él no hubo diferencia alguna.

LITERATURA

Tala entró, dejó sus cosas en el escritorio, y sin levantar la vista arrojó un saludo al aire. Nadie respondió. Entonces, el pelirrojo levantó la vista, y vio con el horror más absoluto que sus alumnos tenían el corazón de una piedra.

Agitó la mano frente a los ojos de Salima. No pasó nada. Zarandeó a Jim. Nada. Derribó cosas de su escritorio y los pupitres de los alumnos. ¡Nada! Respiró profundamente y se sentó sobre el escritorio. Se mesó los cabellos cada vez más abstraídamente. Bruscamente se volvió a ver el pizarrón y vio la jerigonza algebraica de Garland. Erróneamente, supuso que ese era el problema. Borró el pizarrón y volvió a intentar llamar la atención de los alumnos, sin resultado una vez más.

Nuevamente se sentó sobre el escritorio. Tomó el libro del que iba a darles clase ese día, lo hojeó insensiblemente y leyó en voz alta:

—¿Y qué tendría que hacer? Buscar un protector, tomar un amo, y como una hiedra oscura que rodea un tronco lamiéndole la corteza, subir con astucia en vez de elevarme por la fuerza. ¡No, gracias! —soltó con desdén, y continuó con sutil ironía— ¿Dedicar, como todos hacen, versos a los financieros? ¿Convertirme en bufón con la vil esperanza de ver nacer una sonrisa amable en los labios de un ministro? ¡No gracias! ¿Desayunar todos los días con un sapo? ¿Tener el vientre desgastado de arrastrarme y la piel de las rodillas sucias de tanto arrodillarme? ¿Hacer genuflexiones de agilidad dorsal? ¡No, gracias! ¿Tirar piedras con una mano y adular con la otra? ¿Procurarme ganancias a cambio de tener siempre preparado el incensario? ¡No, gracias! ¿Subir de amo en amo, convertirme en un hombrecillo y navegar por la vida con madrigales por remos y por velas, suspiros de amores viejos? ¡No, gracias! ¿Conseguir que Servy edite mis versos, pagando? ¡No, gracias! ¿Trabajar por hacerme un nombre con un soneto, y no hacer otros? ¡No, gracias! ¿Hacerme nombrar papa por los cónclaves de imbéciles de los mesones? ¡No, gracias! ¿No descubrir el talento más que a los torpes, ser vapuleado por las gacetas y repetir sin cesar: « ¡Oh!, ¡a mí, a mí, que he sido elogiado por el _Mercurio de Francia!»? _¡No, gracias! ¿Calcular, tener miedo, estar pálido, preferir hacer una visita antes que un poema, releer memoriales, hacerse presentar? ¡No, gracias! ¡No, gracias! ¡NO, GRACIAS! —explotó. Se levantó del escritorio y siguió recitando con creciente pasión—. Cantar, soñar, reír, caminar, estar solo, ser libre, saber que mis ojos ven bien, que mi voz vibra, ponerme al revés el sombrero cuando me plazca, batirme por sí o por un no, hacer versos... trabajar sin inquietarme la fortuna o la gloria, pensar en un viaje a la Luna, no escribir nunca nada que no nazca de mí mismo y contentarme, modestamente, con lo que salga; decirme: «Amigo mío, conténtate con flores, con frutos, o incluso con hojas, si en tu propio jardín las siembras y las recoges.» Y si, por casualidad llegara al triunfo, no verme obligado a devolver nada al César; guardar el mérito para mí mismo, y desdeñar la parásita hiedra... —continuó como en una ensoñación—. O incluso, siendo encina o tilo, subir, subir... subir siempre solo, ¡aunque no alcance mucha altura!

—¡Completamente solo, de acuerdo; pero no contra todos! ¡Tienes la espantosa manía de sembrar enemigos por todas partes!

Sin notar que alguien le hacía comparsa, Tala continuó.

—He adquirido esa costumbre a fuerza de verte hacer amigos y reír con ellos en todas partes —bufó con sorna—. Sabes de sobra que por detrás te insultan. Al pasar, casi nadie te saluda, y yo me digo con alegría: ¡un enemigo más!

—¡Qué aberración!

—Sí, pero es mi vicio: desagradar me agrada. Me gusta que me odien. Amigo mío, ¡si supieras lo bien que se camina bajo la mirada de unos ojos excitados que intentan fulminarte! —suspiró con genuino deleite—. ¡Y cómo me divierten las manchas que sobre mi capa dejan la hiel de los envidiosos y la baba de los cobardes! La dulce amistad de tus amigos se parece a esos cuellos calados y flotantes de Italia, con los que el cuello se afemina y debilita; eso sí, son cómodos, aunque roban la expresión altiva, porque al no tener la frente ni sostén ni estorbo, la cabeza se cae en todos los sentidos. Para mí, en cambio, el odio es cada día como un cuello rizado que me obliga con su almidón a levantar la cabeza. Un enemigo más es un nuevo pliegue que me añade una molestia, pero también un rayo de luz, porque, según el refrán español, el odio es un dogal, y también una aureola.

—... di a todo el mundo, y en voz alta, tu orgullo y tu amargura, pero a mí no me engañes —dijo el co-actor, compadecido, y agregó con fuerza—. ¡Confiésame en secreto que ella no te ama!

—¡Cállate! —exclamó el ruso, molesto y herido, levantando la fulminante mirada del libro. Había captado efectivamente la atención de sus alumnos, regresándolos al mundo de los vivos, pero no vio a su compañero de actuación por ningún lado. Los estudiantes aplaudieron, mientras Tala seguía viendo a un lado y otro. No, no había sido ninguno de ellos. Carraspeó—. Ésa fue la escena 8 del primer acto de Cyrano de Bergerac, de Rostand. En esta obra se revela un Cyrano bastante romántico, poco parecido al personaje real que...

—Era un buscapleitos, buen escritor, pero poco dado a un enamoramiento profundo —terminó Rick la frase.

—Eeeh... sí. El estilo de las obras de Cyrano que se han conservado...

—Es más bien cómico, irónico y algo mordaz —intervino Ozuma.

—Lo que...

—Concuerda con varios pasajes de la obra, como el que acaba de recitar, "¿Desayunar todos los días con un sapo? ¿Tener el vientre desgastado de arrastrarme y la piel de las rodillas sucias de tanto arrodillarme? ¿Hacer genuflexiones de agilidad dorsal? ¡No, gracias!".

—Otra parte...

—Acorde a la verdadera naturaleza de Cyano, es su prodigiosa habilidad con la espada, y su gusto por participar en batallas dispares.

Tala optó por callar, y la clase continuó sin ningún contratiempo, si no se toma en cuenta la novedad de que los alumnos, en efecto, habían aprendido algo.

GEOGRAFÍA

Mistel pasó toda la clase arrojando nombres de países a los estudiantes, y siempre le respondieron con tino el nombre de la capital. Estaba pasmado. Incluso logró que memorizaran los nombres de las 20 montañas más altas del mundo, su localización exacta, y su altura.

RECESO

En el frenesí, siguieron con la clase sin preocuparse porque el receso quedara en medio de las dos horas, con progresos inimaginados y sin precedentes en la historia de la BegaPreparatoria para BegaProfesionales.

―.― EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS ―.―

Matilda bostezó despreocupadamente. Había circulado un memorándum que les incitaba a no preocuparse por su alimentación ese receso. Que todo estaba bajo control. La mayoría había supuesto que se trataba de otra épica apuesta perdida. Quién había perdido, quién había ganado, y por qué había surgido la apuesta en cuestión, a nadie le importaba. Lo que contaba era el resultado. Tala vigilaba con suspicacia a Garland, Bryan parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, y Hiro veía la pila de prácticas de química canceladas con una profunda melancolía. Kai se rascaba bajo el elástico el parche, molesto. Crusher y Miguel mantenían una conversación bastante animada sobre los posibles efectos de la sirtulina para la pobre, pobre hermana del primero. Claude firmaba una serie de reportes como un autómata, Nakuru y Brooklyn tenían otro duelo de Wii®, Ian, Spencer Claude y Aron discutían posibles configuraciones de beyblades.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podamos escondernos de Ming-Ming así? —preguntó Garland a Bryan, mosqueado por la fija y ametralladora mirada de Tala.

—Mmmh... es algo lentita, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta que cuando decimos que estaremos en Prefectura no nos aparecemos por allá.

—En realidad exageran —intervino Matilda—. Tal vez sea una idol hueca y eso, pero no es mala persona.

—Oh, entonces ve a hacerle compañía —rebatió Bryan ponzoñosamente. Matilda tragó saliva y se abanicó con la mano.

—Hace algo de calor aquí, ¿eh?

—Adelante, desvía el tema —sonrió Garland.

Entonces entró Flint, con un carrito cargado de platos hondos, una torre de refractarios, una olla grande y una botella de salsa de soya.

Y llevaba puesto, además del cubrebocas, una cachucha bastante... especial.

Ignorando la explosión de carcajadas a su alrededor, vertió un poco de salsa de soya en cada plato, seguido de una generosa porción de lo que parecía ser caldo de mariscos, después fideos miso y huevo cocido rebanado. Con la misma dignidad, repartió los platos, puso orden en su ajuar meseril, y se sentó. Sin quitarse el sombrero.

―.― EN LOS JARDINES DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA ―.―

Méndez, con su mente febril ciega ante lo existente, no notaba que Hilary lo perseguía barbotando cosas de gran importancia.

—¡Y sigo sin encontrar a Tyson y los demás por ningún lado! ¡Ah, Kenny! ―saludó al niño sin ojos que llegaba―. ¿Tuviste suerte?

—No ―Kenny jadeó un poco para recuperar el aire―. Parece que nadie los ha visto en todo el receso, y su salón estuvo muy silencioso por horas.

—¿Qué puede haberles pasado, Méndez? ―preguntó Hilary en tono casi de súplica, colgándose del brazo del aludido.

—¡Un pastel de pescado! ―exclamó Méndez de repente, se zafó de Hilary, y se alejó a paso vivo. Kenny Y Hilary no se sintieron con ánimos para seguirlo.

―.― EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS ―.―

Comieron entre risitas. Cuando Nakuru terminó, expresó el sentir de la planta académico/administrativa.

—Oye, quedó bueno. Pero ¿por qué traes ese sombrero?

—Porque es mi yelmo de sacerdotisa guacamaya roja, especial para preparar el ramen de mariscos ceremonial de Ponchocoátl.

—¿Ponchocoátl?

—Sí, Ponchocoátl.

—... ¡Aah! —soltó Nakuru por fin, aparentemente comprendiendo la situación.

—... ¿Cómo puedes llamar yelmo ceremonial a una visera de fomi? —espetó Kai.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan aguafiestas, Hiwatari? —intervino Bryan. Las miradas censoras de los demás le corroboraron al buen camarada Kai que agriarle la vida al bufón no es bien visto a menos que el bufón le arruine la vida a todo el mundo. Y su bufón les conseguía comida y sanos entretenimientos, salvo cuando enloquecía y escapaba de la BegaPreparatoria.

Incólume, la prefecta de la visera ridícula recogía platos ceremoniosamente. Con una reverencia ante la mesa vacía, seguida de un movimiento que recordaba al del torero que mueve la capa para dejar que un toro dé una vuelta alrededor de él, enfiló el carrito hacia la puerta.

En el proceso, atropelló a Ming-Ming, que apenas tomaba aire para reclamar que había estado esperando en Prefectura todo el receso.

Receso que, tristemente, había terminado.

GEOGRAFÍA

―.― EN EL SALÓN EB-BT ―.―

Mistel se sintió abrumado por primera vez en la vida. Le estaban siguiendo el paso maravillosamente. No tenía más clases preparadas, y ya había agotado los 5 primeros parciales de la materia. Sólo le quedaban dos.

Así pues, en los últimos veinte minutos puso un examen. Y, a ojo de águila, parecía que todos resultarían aprobados.

MÚSICA

—¡Atención, atención! Hoy vamos a ensayar la misma pieza de ayer, sólo que quiero que todos usen un instrumento distinto al de la vez pasada. La idea es que puedan probar todos los instrumentos antes de decidir cuál es el que les va mejor. ¿Listos?

El resultado de la clase de ese día, de haber sido grabado, habría mandado al carajo a Saffri Duo; y demostrado que es posible una sinfonía exclusivamente compuesta de percusiones.

Crusher, impactado, pasó sentado toda la clase escuchando ese tema fluir, cambiar de ritmo, variar la intensidad, alterar el tono, introducir un sinfín de variaciones e integrar a la armonía los sonidos incidentales (el ruido de algo al caer en el salón de arriba, el reclamo de un ave que había hecho su nido en una cornisa de ese piso, los débiles pasos de las ratas en los ductos de ventilación...).

La belleza y grandeza de la melodía es imposible de describir con palabras, y quizá sólo el concierto de los hijos de Ilúvatar y los Ainur, después del fin del mundo, podrá rivalizarle en esplendor.

VOCABULARIO

—¡Buenas tardes! —saludó Spencer con entusiasmo. Y aunque notó algo artificioso (o más bien mecánico) en la respuesta de sus alumnos, lo achacó al cansancio.

... y debían estar cansados, si ya habían memorizado todo el begamanual y distraídamente pedían el siguiente. Spencer tragó saliva. A los prefectos no les haría gracia tener que preparar un examen que abarcara todo el manual tan inesperadamente, amén de comenzar de súbito el proceso de entrega de los siguientes begamanuales. Entonces fue cuando comenzó a sospechar. ¿Sería este _otro _ de los ridículos planes de Méndez? Precavido, verificó el conocimiento supuestamente adquirido por los estudiantes, y encontró que era real. Disimulando el terror que le ocasionaban, salió discretamente del salón, mientras estos nuevos niños de los campos de maíz seguían salmodiando palabras en begarruso que aún no habían sido inventadas.

ECOLOGÍA

Brooklyn entró, con su sonrisa de ángel del apocalipsis, y apenas iba a saludar, Xenotab lo interrumpió.

—No estás en armonía con Gaia.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestionó Brooklyn tras un instante, con la misma sonrisa en los labios pero con una mirada un poco más dura, más alerta.

—La vida no se trata sólo de no matar —sentenció Mariah.

—Sí, la vida es más complicada que eso —condescendió Brooklyn, con más alivio del que debería sentir. Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar, sin emoción alguna en la voz, una cascada de máximas confusamente correctas, y a la vez equivocadas.

—El equilibrio no es tan frágil. La vida es fuerte. Este mundo no desaparecerá a causa de la raza humana. El calentamiento global causado por el hombre es una farsa. Igual que lo del adelgazamiento de la capa de ozono. La extinción es un requisito de la evolución. El HLDC no generará hoyos negros que se traguen el planeta. Los ecologistas son una plaga peor que las langostas. Aislar a la humanidad de la naturaleza, y viceversa, no protegerá a una ni a otra. No importa lo que hagamos, las bacterias se lo comerán.

Brooklyn se deslizó hasta el suelo, y se quedó sentado ahí todo el tiempo, con la misma cara que cuando fue derrotado por primera vez.

Finalmente, sonó el timbre y los begalumnos se callaron por fin. Silenciosamente y al unísono se levantaron de sus asientos, y se enfilaron hacia el gimnasio.

ED. FÍSICA

Mistel había mandado poner un plato de beyblade realmente gigantesco.

—Sólo para que no lo olviden... ¿qué tal una beybatalla multitudinaria? El que gane, exenta todo el semestre.

Y así comenzó la que, debiendo ser la batalla más épica en la historia, terminó siendo la batalla más aburrida en la historia. Teniendo todos unos reflejos increíblemente precisos y estrategias igualmente brillantes, sin gritos ni cursiladas de ningún estilo, los beyblades jamás chocaron entre sí. Al final, las leyes físicas vencieron y los beyblades dejaron de girar. Al mismo tempo. Mistel se dio una palmada en la frente y se maldijo a sí mismo por haber pensado semejante cosa con los alumnos en ese misterioso y nirvanesco estado.

ÉTICA

Matilda apenas abrió un poco la puerta del salón, apresurada.

—Lo siento, chicos, no puedo darles clase hoy, surgió un asunto importante. Pueden retirarse.

Pero nadie se movió.

—Es muy poco ético para un profesor no impartir clases nunca.

—Pero ellos no son profesores de verdad.

—Carecen de la vocación y la preparación necesarias.

Mientras seguían así, Matilda los vio un rato, extrañada, preguntándose qué mosca les habría picado. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros y se fue.

Los EB-BTianos siguieron con su letanía.

SALIDA

—¡Chicos! ¡Ahí están! —saludó Kenny, corriendo hacia los EB-BTianos—. ¿Chicos?

Los EB-BTianos se volvieron hacia Kenny, sin decir palabra. El niño sin ojos sintió un escalofrío.

Méndez llegó justo a tiempo y se interpuso. Los analizó en silencio, y sonrió.

—¿Qué tal se siente el Nirvana, ah?

Los zombis intercambiaron miradas entre sí.

—¿Sentir?

—Sí, sus impresiones al respecto.

—Da certeza.

—Es pacífico.

—Tranquilizador.

—No se necesita más.

—Per-fec-to... síganme por favor.

Méndez guió a los otros alumnos hasta la cancha de usos múltiples, donde el resto del improvisado equipo de fútbol americano comenzaba a entrenar. Ante el público inesperado, se cohibieron.

—¡NO SE DETENGAN A MENOS QUE QUIERAN MORIR! —les increpó Nakuru, disparándoles. Con ese poderoso aliciente, retomaron el entrenamiento. Jenny se acercó a Méndez y su ejército de marionetas.

—¿Ahora qué, Méndez? ¿Usarás a estos niños del maíz región 4 para destrozar la BegaPreparatoria? ¿O sólo vienes a mofarte del estado actual de la porrista líder, el quarterback, el aguador, la mayoría de la línea y el segundo receptor?

—¿Qué tal ambas? —respondió con sorna.

—Sabes que te haré firmar un reporte por esa altanería.

—Si la BegaPrepa desaparece, no temo a los reportes.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. No puedes pelear contra un ejército de personas con mayor habilidad para la logomaquia que tú.

—¿Ah sí?

—Deja de aventarte faroles, Flint.

La prefecta sonrió y gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones (que era bastante)

—¡GABAPAPITCH!

Nakuru corrió al escuchar esa palabra hacia donde estaban los contendientes, y adoptó una postura extraña (Flint la imitó).

—Prukogi... prukogi... prukogi... —comenzaron a repetir, una y otra vez.

—Ese comportamiento es plenamente irracional y no ayudará en nada —sentenció Dunga.

—Sólo revela su incompetencia para desempeñar el cargo que ostentan.

—Prukogi... prukogi... prukogi... —continuaron las prefectas, las miradas perdidas en lontananza.

—No desisten de su actitud.

—Es como si no nos escucharan.

—Prukogi... prukogi...

—Ahora lo entiendo. Debe ser una especie de clave —Enrique adoptó la misma postura de las prefectas y las acompañó en el "prukogui". Ya que era la única alternativa que quedaba, los demás alumnos se unieron.

Intempestivamente, Nakuru tomó su metralleta y, profundamente dolida, les disparó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Y yo que quería salvarles a todos la vida! ¡Waaaah!

Al escuchar sus palabras, Flint sacó un pañuelo bordado con muchos hiragana de "Nu", con el que secó las lágrimas de su co-prefecta.

—Ya, ya... —se volvió hacia los estudiantes caídos—. ¡Son unos sinvergüenzas, qué van a decir sus padres! —enrollando el pañuelo, que chorreaba de lágrimas, lo usó para dar latigazos al por mayor—. ¡Reciban la Penitencia Nu!

Nakuru, más repuesta, disparó el contenido de dos botellas apachurrables de salsa picante sobre los rebeldes.

—¡El Juicio de Marte!

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió Jenny.

—¡En serio! —corroboró Nakuru, alistando su lanzallamas.

—¡Pues me pido hacer el Juicio del Dios de Babilonia! —una escultura extraña apareció detrás de ella.

—¿En serio?

—¡En serio!

—¡Pues adelante!

—¡BABILONIA! —entre las dos arrojaron la escultura hacia sus contrincantes, que se habían quedado sin palabras, revolcándose en el suelo por el ardor en los ojos causado por la salsa, y con varios moretones en proceso de formación.

—¿Esto es... en serio? —preguntó Méndez al aire, derrotado. Su ejército nirvanizado había caído.

—Nosotras hacemos todo muy en serio —señaló Nakuru.

—¡Pero nada de eso fue serio!

—¿En serio?

—En serio, no podías pensar que esa actitud tan seria podía causarnos problemas en serio.

—Por algo somos prefectas.

—En serio...

—¡En serio!

Los demás testigos del acontecimiento adquirieron el mismo súbito respeto por las prefectas del infierno que Méndez. Brooklyn sonrió beatíficamente.

—No puedes pelear contra alguien que no tiene sentido común, ¿eh?


	20. Chapter 20

**_All you need is love._ O Ki (Sábado)**

DERECHO

¿Cuántas veces se debe maldecir a alguien para que efectivamente se vaya al infierno? Y, ¿tendrán el mismo valor 100 maldiciones dirigidas hacia la misma persona por 100 personas distintas que 100 maldiciones dirigidas hacia la misma persona por una sola persona? ¿Las maldiciones de uno mismo hacia uno mismo tienen efecto?

Son cuestiones interesantes que pueden dejar pasmado a más de uno. El servicio de informaciones del infierno, sin embargo, se ha negado a responderlas con veracidad, de manera que sólo podremos hacer suposiciones cuando tengamos más datos.

¿Cuántos datos? Los necesarios. Más o menos treinta. Pero no tenemos tanto presupuesto, ¿o sí? Pero, por amor a la verdad y al conocimiento, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es interesar a la comunidad científica en este aspecto, y qué mejor manera que hacer un experimento barato que sea fácil de refutar con un poco más de recursos.

Así pues, tomemos a un grupo de "n" individuos seleccionados al azar y agrupémoslos en un conjunto denominado "Institución A"; que para ellos se llamará "BegaPreparatoria para BegaProfesionales". De esta manera evitaremos que se enteren de la existencia misma del experimento.

Después, consigamos que esta "Institución A" reciba una cantidad generosa de maldiciones, constantes y sinceras. Para ello, agregamos más individuos al experimento. Ahora, en la "Institución A" tenemos dos facciones claramente definidas: los malditos y los que maldicen.

Para garantizar aún más la copiosidad de maldiciones, asegurémonos de que los malditos tengan todo el poder sobre los que los maldicen; y movamos los hilos del destino para que la convivencia sea absolutamente desagradable.

Por ejemplo, olvidar avisarles a los que maldicen que ese sábado no habría clases, de manera que los alumnos igual se levanten y apuren como si fuera un sábado normal, y pasen una larga hora y media esperando antes de convencerse de que no, no hay clases.

¿Queda clara la metodología?

Y SI NO HAY CLASES, SEGUIR EL HORARIO DEL EB-BT IMPORTA UN CUERNO

Todo el personal administrativo y académico de la BegaPreparatoria, naturalmente, sabía de la cancelación de las cátedras. Pero por tácito acuerdo o por genuina despistadez general, nadie le informó a los alumnos. ¿Puede en serio darse esa situación en una escuela decente? Tal vez... pero, ¿quién dijo que la BegaPreparatoria era una escuela decente?

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, lo alto y lo intermedio, abierta y subversivamente, los begalumnos que tenían clases los sábados se esparcieron por los jardines y otros sitios de la begapreparatoria. Ya que se habían levantado temprano, al menos intentarían aprovechar el tiempo.

¿Excepciones a la regla? Por supuesto que las hubo. Los alumnos que habían sido reclutados para el equipo de fútbol americano (al igual que la mayoría de los profesores pertenecientes a él) no se atrevían a asomar la nariz afuera de su habitación. Nakuru les había ordenado descansar antes del partido, o si no...

Para su desgracia, Rei se había acostumbrado a levantarse relativamente temprano toda la semana a causa de su horrible horario de clases. Así que llevaba hora y media intentando convencerse de volver a dormir, pero el horror que lo consumía de pensar que tal vez Nakuru se enterara de que estaba desobedeciendo su orden (y se enteraría, seguramente), se lo impedía. Por fin se rindió y se levantó. Vagó por los jardines, procurando no cansarse mucho...

Y cayó en un pozo que lo condujo por una especie de tubería tortuosa que desembocaba en un cuarto oscuro. La presencia de Méndez le indicó que ése era el nuevo CO-REOS.

Maldiciendo al estúpido hado que determinaba que su vida discurriera de una manera tan poco convincente, como si fuera escrita por alguien obtuso y poco inspirado, Rei se sacudió el polvo de las asentaderas y se acercó al predicador de sus desgracias.

—Mañana será el partido de fútbol. De más está decir que el resultado es algo que no me importa. Pero creo que nos conviene que la BegaPreparatoria gane: el plan definitivo será más fácil durante la conmoción, y disfrazar nuestras acciones con festejos podría resultar convincente.

Méndez siguió explicando el plan por espacio de dos horas, con todo detalle. Light Yagami lo mataría por la pura envidia: así de majestuoso era el plan. Como el genio que era, Méndez no se amilanó por el hecho de que sus oyentes quedaran mudos de asombro al terminar él.

Pero cuando escuchó un solo de palmas, se volvió intempestivamente hacia la fuente. De todas las personas del universo que podrían estar ahí, la única que aplaudiría...

—¡IM-PRE-SIONANTE! —bramó Nakuru, y dejó de aplaudir—. Veo que les gustó la casita del árbol subterránea que les dejamos. Bueno, bueno, los dejo para que sigan hablando de cosas de jóvenes. Sólo vengo por mis jugadores.

Aparentemente inmune al frío mortal que había clavado en los corazones de los presentes, se llevó a Steve, Rick, Dunga, Xenotab, Rei, Max y Zeo por una puerta color naranja fosforescente en la que nadie había reparado... ya que estaba oculta por una cortina oscura.

―.― EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS ―.―

—_Me dices que soy un necio, / porque me ando emborrachando / y a pesar de tus desprecios / yo quiero seguir tomando / ¡y ándale...! _—Flint, abstraída, no tomaba nota de las expresiones de sus compañeros de equipo ante la curiosa canción (que sonaba todavía más curiosa a través del tapabocas), y seguía acomodando el proyector—. _Pero si vieras, / cómo son lindas / estas borracheras / ¡y ándale...!_

Nakuru entró, ahogó una risita al escuchar el "ándale", y arrojó de mala manera a los estudiantes en los asientos vacíos. Carraspeó e insertó un disco en el DVD acoplado al proyector.

—¡Yaaa-ha! Antes del partido, estudiaremos a nuestros enemigos.

¡Oh infortunio! El disco tardó unos angustiosos tres minutos en poder ser leído.

—Ejem... silencio incómodo —notó Nakuru.

—Tal vez el disco esté rayado —aventuró Ian.

—No, es más probable que el DVD esté defectuoso —señaló Rei.

—Oh.

—_Feh_. Lo que pasa es que el DVD necesita Ki —soltó Flint con desparpajo, extendiendo su palma hacia el aparato y poniendo un ojo de concentración (hemos de suponer que el resto de su expresión también era seria, pero el cabello y el tapabocas impiden corroborarlo).

—Eso no va a... —comenzó Kai, molesto. Pero se calló cuando fue evidente que se equivocaba.

—_Aye, _sólo necesitaba Ki.

—¡ATENCIÓN! Ésta es la línea ofensiva de los Novokuznetsk. Si se fijan en el centro...

―.― EN EL NUEVO CO-REOS ―.―

Méndez soltó un largo suspiro.

—Supongo que ahora tendré que explicarles el plan B.

—¡¿Qué caso tiene?! —explotó Rick—. ¡Nunca podemos llevar a cabo ningún plan!

—Sí, eso es cierto... hasta ahora.

—¡SI YA OYERON TODO EL PLAN!

—Por eso es que debemos usarlo. Olviden el plan B.

—¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO?

—Si ya saben lo que va a pasar, lo más lógico es que piensen que no lo haremos. Incluso cuando vean que el plan se desenvuelve tal como saben que lo hará, dudarán de cuándo cambiaremos a otra estrategia y no podrán hacer nada.

—¡Esto no es un manga seinen de detectives!

—¿Quién está hablando de manga? ¿Quién tiene tiempo siquiera de leer esas cosas?

Hilary detuvo la despotricación de Méndez con un certero zape.

—Si ya entendimos el plan y vamos a ejecutarlo, no tiene caso que sigamos aquí, ¿verdad? Bien, me voy.

—Espera, hay algo más de lo que quiero hablar con ustedes.

—¿Sí?

Méndez tomó aire, retrasando su comentario para aumentar el suspenso. ¡Qué recurso más despreciable!

—La coreografía de las porristas ya está lista, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo van con el vestuario?

En silencio, y profundamente decepcionados, los integrantes de REOS salieron uno por uno (a veces en pares), hasta que Méndez quedó solo. Triste, ¿ah?

―.― EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS ―.―

—Ahora, el quarterback puede parecer...

―.― EN LOS JARDINES DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA ―.―

—¿Será cierto ese rumor de que Méndez está loco? —comentó Kenny de repente.

—A veces parece que así es —asintió Kane.

—Hey, hey, ¿de qué rumor hablan? —preguntó Tyson.

—Sí, bueno... la mayoría de los compañeros del salón de Méndez no hablan con él, ni se le acercan si pueden evitarlo. Lo mismo con otros salones que llevan aquí más de un año. Parece que se vio envuelto en un asunto extraño con ese "Daniel" que ya no ha vuelto a mencionar, y casi cierran la BegaPreparatoria.

—Entonces su locura es útil, ¿no? —sonrió malignamente Rick.

Los demás REOS con él reunidos se sintieron como golpeados por el relámpago: en efecto, tal vez fuera la locura de Méndez la mejor arma de la que disponían.

―.― EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA PREPARATORIA NOVOKUZNETSK ―.―

—... y ésa es la alineación de la BegaPreparatoria. Será muy simple derrotarlos cuando se cansen.

—Pero... ¿de verdad podemos...?

—Ellos fueron los que nos retaron desde el principio.

—¡Aún así, no creo que...!

—Deja de fingir. Te va a gustar.

—... bueno, la verdad sí.

—¡Ése es el espíritu!

Y se rieron malvadamente.

―.― EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS (DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA) ―.―

—... ¿qué pretendes con confundir a los lectores, ah? —cuestionó Tala.

—¡Nadie está confundiendo a los lectores! Es más, ¿cuáles lectores?

—¡¿Cómo que "cuáles lectores"?! Naturalmente, los que lean esta historia.

—Pero... no espero que nadie se moleste en leer un crucigrama —bufó Bryan, molesto.

Nakuru disparó sus metralletas hacia ambos.

—¡Si no tienen nada que hacer vayan a hacerlo a otra parte! ¡Intentamos diseñar estrategias!

—¿Estrategias? —se sorprendió Steve—. Pensé que nada más íbamos a aplastar al oponente y ya.

Nakuru se enjugó una lágrima y disparó el techo.

—¡ES UN EXCELENTE PLAN! ¡YA-HA!


	21. Chapter 21

****Advertencia: capítulo largo****

_**F*cking kill 'em! **_

CUATRO HORAS ANTES DEL GRAN JUEGO

―Una vez más.

―Yarr-harr!

―Otra vez, hasta que te salga.

―Yaaaaa-haaaaaaaaaaaaarr!

―Otra vez.

―Yaaarr-haaaaa!! Creo que ese ha sido el peor intento hasta ahora, ¿no?

―Seh... a ver: "Yaaaaaaaaa"

―Yaaaaaaa

―¡Bien! Ahora "Haaaaaaaaa"

―Haaaaaaaa

―¡Todo junto!

―Yaaaaaaaarr-haaaaarr!

Las prefectas quedaron en silencio un rato.

―Es imposible para mí ―se resignó Flint melodramáticamente.

―¡¿Pero porqué?!

―¡No lo sé!

―¡¿Hay algo que me ocultas?!

―¡Jamás!

―¡Veo en tus ojos que mientes!

―¡Mientes al decir que miento!

―¡No, basta! ¡Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa!

―... ¿en serio...? ¡No, jamás! ¡Si te digo...!

―¡¿Qué puedes decirme que no sepa ya?!

―Aahmm... el pin de mi tarjeta de crédito.

―Ya estás, suéltalo.

―¡Jamás revelaré eso!

―¡Entonces confiesa lo que te impide decir Ya-ha como es debido!

―¡Yo...!

―¿Tú?

―¡YO!

―¡¿TÚ?!

―¡Soy una pirata y por eso siempre acabo diciendo Arr!

Nakuru soltó un jadeo de asombro.

―¿Có... cómo es posible que lo hayas ocultado tanto tiempo?

―¡¿Cómo es posible que me haya visto forzada a revelarlo?!

―¡Me dijiste que perdiste la pierna en la guerra!

―¡Sí, en una batalla entre piratas y ninjas!

―¡Y que perdiste la mano a causa de un accidente con maquinaria pesada!

―_Aye, _no había terminado de cargar el cañón cuando se disparó.

―¡Y que habías criado un cuervo y por eso perdiste el ojo!

―¡Siempre supe que debí adoptar un loro!

―Pero que seas una pirata... oye, ¿si te entrego me darán recompensa?

―¡Me entregarías! ―exclamó Flint con incredulidad.

―Sí, y luego escapas y nos gastamos el dinero en helado, anime, y videojuegos.

―Oye, suena bien.

Brooklyn interrumpió la escena aplaudiendo.

―¡Vaya manera de resolver un drama!

―¡¿Nos escuchaste?! ―Flint se alejó de la ventana por la que se asomaba Brooklyn, cubriendo su tapabocas con la mano.

―Sí, me tenía preocupado que pelearan porque fueras pirata, cap. De todas formas ya lo sabíamos.

―... ¡Es cierto! ―reconoció Nakuru con asombro.

―_Aye, _ya me parecía a mí... que esta situación era algo exagerada, como de telenovela de las 4.

― · ― EN LOS JARDINES DE LA BEGAPREPARATORIA ― · ―

―Ánimo, chicos. ―dijo Tyson, al ver la palidez de Zeo, Max y Rei.

Steve, por otro lado, no podía estarse quieto.

―¡Ah, hacía tanto que no jugaba un partido de fútbol americano! Esta adrenalina...

Emily sonrió.

―Sí, te hacía falta. ¿Tú cómo estás, Rick?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

―Es un juego, y ya. Patear algunos traseros tal vez mejore mi humor. Por lo demás...

―Y-yo no sé porq-qué me pr-reocupo tant-to, s-si sólo so-soy el aguad-dor ―soltó Zeo, tratando de disimular su nerviosismo con una sonrisa que más parecía el rictus de alguien muerto por sobredosis de gas hilarante.

Rei no podía hablar. Siendo quarterback, estaba bastante expuesto a ser embestido sin misericordia.

― · ― EN LA SALA DE MAESTROS ― · ―

―¿Tienen algunas últimas palabras? ―preguntó Matilda socarronamente.

―Sólo es un partido de fútbol americano ―comentó Ian―. No es como si fuéramos a salir más lesionados que en los entrenamientos.

―Dices eso porque eres jugador de reserva ―soltó Spencer con desparpajo.

―¡Vamos, no les iba _tan mal _en los entrenamientos! ―intentó animarlos Bryan―. Un poco de manoseo inocente de fans no puede ser tan...

Kai le lanzó una mirada que podría haber perforado una muralla de concreto de 2.5 metros de espesor.

―Más importante que todo esto ―comenzó Tala, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y los dedos entrelazados a la altura de su nariz―, es averiguar qué rayos es lo que pretenden con este partido.

―... ¿ahora de qué hablas? ―preguntó Mistel, harto de la paranoia crónica del pelirrojo.

―¡Somos una seudo-preparatoria de beyblade! ¿Porqué inmiscuirnos en otros deportes, con un equipo mixto de profesores y alumnos? Encima, ¿porqué en fútbol americano? ¿Porqué contra Novokuznetsk? ¿No les parece que es demasiado raro?

Los presentes intercambiaron miradas de desánimo. ¿Cómo podían seguir luchando contra esa febril obsesión? ¿Qué ganarían, de seguir haciéndolo? Kai sacudió la cabeza con desaliento. Se levantó y, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Tala, dijo derrotado:

―La abadía te hizo mucho daño, ¿ah?

Y se fue, dejando a todos conmovidos por su profundo análisis de la psique torturada de Tala, que sólo parpadeó varias veces y acto seguido comenzó a borbotar teorías.

―Y bien, ¿ahora qué fue eso? ¿Desde cuándo Kai es amable con alguien? ¿Qué trama, ah? Ah, esto debe estar relacionado con el incidente del parche en el ojo, ¿verdad? O tal vez está dentro de la conspiración desde el escape del D-OT...

Bryan carraspeó.

―Y a estas, ¿dónde va a ser el partido?

Ian y Spencer intercambiaron miradas. La verdad era que nadie había preguntado tal cosa.

DOS HORAS ANTES DEL GRAN JUEGO

―... ¡y tal vez por eso murió Michael Jackson el mismo día que Farrah Fawcett! ―finalizó Tala, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo con la magnitud de los eventos que giraban a su alrededor. Oh, Boris debía ser detenido a toda costa.

Brooklyn entró, sonriente.

―Ya nos vamos al estadio ―indicó a los miembros del equipo presentes, y después extendió su mirada a los demás―. Pueden venir con nosotros si quieren.

Para sorpresa de todos, Boris había rentado un autobús para transportar al equipo, las porristas, a Barthez, y a sí mismo, al estadio. Como sobraban asientos, se repartieron entre el cuerpo académico y administrativo; y aún así sobraron dos asientos.

Ya iban a medio camino, cuando por fin Spencer se dio cuenta de qué era lo que lo venía preocupando desde hace rato.

―¡Hey, ¿dónde están esas prefectas endiabladas?!

Todos miraron a su alrededor. No estaban.

Rei comenzó a temblar.

―N-no pued-do recor-rdar todas las est-trat-tegias, s-se suponía que e-ellas m-me ayud-da-darían...

Brooklyn se levantó de su asiento, carraspeó, y dirigió una tranquilizadora sonrisa a todos.

―Nakuru y la ex-cap llevan 2 horas en el estadio.

―¿Qué?

―Sí, desde el inicio del capítulo están ahí.

―¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? ―preguntaron Tala y Méndez (coordinador de las porristas), suspicaces.

―Porque las vi.

―Begasigné bega Brooklyn begapara bequega begavelara begor beguel beganestar debegalas begaprefectas beguen subega beguincursión begapreliminar begal begaterritorio beganemigo ―informó Boris, elevando la voz desde su asiento―. Begueben begasaber bequega Novokuznetsk began beguestros beganemigos beganaturales begadesde begal begaprincipio debegalos begatiempos.

Aunque todos deseaban saberlo, nadie se atrevió a preguntarle a Boris qué había dicho.

UNA HORA ANTES DEL GRAN JUEGO

―Éstos son los vestidores que nos asignaron ―informó Brooklyn, abriendo la puerta para el resto del equipo.

―¡Hasta que por fin llegan! ―bramó Nakuru apenas los vio entrar―. El equipo está en esas cajas.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas entre sí y luego vieron a las prefectas fijamente. Notaron que Nakuru tenía una apariencia más varonil, aparentemente fabricada con una cantidad ingente de maquillaje que se veía desperdigado por ahí.

―¿Qué? ―espetó Flint, jugando con el elástico de su cubrebocas.

―Pues... ―comenzó Rei, pero no pudo seguir. Ian carraspeó y tomó la palabra por él.

―¿Cómo vamos a cambiarnos estando ustedes dos aquí?

Las prefectas intercambiaron una mirada que gritaba "¡Demonios, en eso no pensamos!".

―¡Nos corren...! ―dictaminó Nakuru, herida, por lo bajo.

―¡Muchachos...! ―comenzó Jenny, levantándose y jugando con el anillo en su mano izquierda―, es verdad que en eso no habíamos pensado. De haber sabido que les incomodaba nuestra presencia, ni nos habrían hallado aquí. No, señor ―hizo una pausa, todavía jugando con el anillo, pero finalmente apartó los ojos de él y prosiguió con sorna―. De haber sabido que eran tan nenitas, hasta nos preocupábamos por sus sentimientos. Lástima... que no fue así. De modo que la única solución que nos queda es... ¡MUÉVANSE!

Nakuru se rió a carcajadas. Los demás no movieron un músculo.

―... chales, ni mi discurso a la Coloso funcionó, ¿ah?

―¡No manches! ¡Te oíste bien ranchera! ―Nakuru se secó una lágrima―. Entonces... nos toca irnos, ¿no?

―_Feh. _Supongo. _Pobre de ti, ¡pobre de ti!_ ―canturreó por lo bajo, mirando con furia a los remilgados caballeros.

―Déjalos ya ―la reconvino Nakuru desde la puerta―. Brooklyn, ten cuidado al abrir el casillero, y si puedes no lo hagas.

―Entendido ―sonrió el aludido, y las prefectas se fueron.

―¿En qué clase de entendimiento estás con esas dos, ah? ―quiso saber Ian.

Brooklyn sonrió por toda respuesta.

Tras decidir unánimemente que borrarían los últimos cinco minutos de sus vidas, los miembros del equipo por fin descubrieron el nombre del equipo. Se cambiaron en la supuesta "paz" que puede haber en un vestidor lleno de mozalbetes sin supervisión adulta. Hasta que cometieron el error impensable.

Distraídamente, Xenotab abrió uno de los casilleros con la intención de guardar sus vendajes extra.

Y un alud de prendas íntimas femeninas, cartas perfumadas, pasteles, chocolates, piezas de beyblade, fotos de chicas en lencería sexy, dulces varios, peluches y pulseras de tela brotó de todos los casilleros. Aparentemente, el cambio de presión interna producido por la apertura de uno de ellos, en conjunto con el hiper-llenado que presentaban, desató este fenómeno antinatural e ilógico.

Sepultados hasta la cintura, los begapreparatorianos se miraron entre sí, confundidos. Mistel se descolgó un brasier de la oreja, lo contempló por espacio de unos segundos y lo dejó caer.

Brooklyn soltó una risa clara y refrescante.

―Supongo que era por esto la advertencia de los casilleros ―comentó, tomando un peluche con una etiqueta que decía "BROOKLYN, TE AMO" y los datos para contactar a una fémina que no nos interesa.

―... esto debe ser culpa _suya _―musitó Kai, con un rictus de maniático. Sabía cuál era la fuente de sus desgracias recientes, pero no sabía cuál sería la penitencia por... su mirada topó con la foto de una tipa bastante fea con un traje de bombera sexy que no le quedaba para nada, y autografiada con un "Kai, QUIERO TENER UN HIJO TUYO!!". Soltó un grito y se echó hacia atrás todo lo que pudo.

Ian que estaba enterrado hasta el cuello, tenía la nariz justo sobre una caja a medio abrir de chocolates. Olían tan bien... y necesitaría azúcar para el esfuerzo físico tremendo que iba a tener que realizar en unos momentos. ¡Pero no los alcanzaba!

Rei comenzó a estornudar como si el alma quisiera salírsele por la nariz. El olor de tantos perfumes baratos era terrible.

Las prefectas volvieron, atraídas por el escándalo. Les tomó un buen rato entrar, claro, porque la puerta se había atorado con tanta cosa. Con una poderosa patada conjunta, lograron abrirla lo suficiente como para entrar escurriéndose como lagartijas sobre el lecho de "cosas".

―_Holy crap..._

―Abrieron los casilleros, ¿verdad? ―amonestó Nakuru.

―¡¿Qué clase de trampa es esta?! ―exclamó Spencer, a pesar de todo disfrutando un pastelillo de crema esponjosito y sabroso.

Las prefectas intercambiaron una mirada y, tras revisar que no hubiera nada potencialmente peligroso, se sentaron. Nakuru tomó un peluche y comenzó a usarlo como títere.

―¿Saben cuáles son los orígenes de la prepa Novokuznetsk? ―dijo con voz aguda.

Silencio. Flint, que descubrió la cabeza de Ian a su lado y los chocolates frente a él, comenzó a comer sin ningún remordimiento.

―... ¡Contéstenle al Señor Sapo! ―bramó.

―Más bien es rana ―informó Brooklyn.

―Bueno, al Señor Rana ―concedió Nakuru.

Los begapreparatorianos soltaron un "No" a regañadientes. El Señor Rana continuó con su explicación.

―La prepa Novokuznetsk se inauguró después que la BegaPreparatoria. Fue integrada por los fans desquiciados de todos ustedes que no fueron admitidos por falta de cupo.

―¿O sea que lo de desquiciados no importaba? ―preguntó Steve.

―Ah, sí, también eso. Nakuru y Jenny pasaron toda la mañana quitando las cámaras ocultas en este cuarto; pero en el proceso desacomodaron todo el contenido de los casilleros y cuando lo volvieron a meter todo no cabía bien.

―OOOH ―soltaron a coro los begapreparatorianos. Bueno, casi todos.

―Así que... al final... ¡SÍ ES CULPA TUYA, FLINT! ―explotó Kai, y sacando fuerzas de su furia logró avanzar 30 centímetros de su posición inicial de golpe. Después su velocidad se vio reducida a unos firmes 5 cm/s.

Del susto, a Jenny se le cayó un chocolate, que rebotó y fue a caer en la boca de Ian. Pero después de la explosión, viendo la velocidad supersónica a la que se aproximaba su muerte segura, suspiró, tomó un brasier del suelo, y lo arrojó como una liga a Kai, bloqueando su visión y dándole tiempo suficiente para escapar.

Pero, ¿quién escaparía teniendo chocolates?

Por suerte para todos, lo ridículo de la situación permitió al buen camarada Kai espabilar y recapacitar que la muerte no era castigo suficiente.

Con un poco de trabajo extra, el equipo logró salir de sus tumbas de regalos de fans.

JUSTO A TIEMPO PARA EL GRAN JUEGO

―¿Creen que salir de allí cuente como calentamiento? ―preguntó Mistel.

―El calentamiento es para nenas.

_¡Y por fin es hora de que comience el partido!_

―Esa voz... ¿porqué la recuerdo de algún sitio?

―Es Jazzman, ¿no?

―Pues parece.

―¿Acaso importa?

―¿Te vas a quitar ese cubrebocas algún día?

―En eso ando.

―Quizá si te quitaras el casco antes de eso...

―Cállate. ¿Ves? Ya pude.

―Este pasillo está bien oscuro, no veo nada.

―Mejor aún.

_¡Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a los Halcones, el equipo de la Preparatoria Novokuznetsk!_

Pero a pesar de ello, el aplauso fue más bien tibio. Boris había aleccionado al pleno de la begapreparatoria a no ser condescendientes con esa gente de baja calaña.

_¡Estos jugadores son altos, son fuertes, son rápidos, y quieren expresar todo su afecto por sus rivales!_

―... esa presentación da miedo.

―¿También serán fans desquiciados?

―Lo más probable es que así sea. ¿Dejaron un testamento?

―No creí necesitarlo tan joven.

―Chales, morir joven y sin haber amado.

_¡Atención al quarterback Hoffman, de 2.10 de estatura!_

―... ¿tendrá que agacharse cuando pase un avión?

―Seguro tiene cáncer en la tiroides. Con suerte, colapsa a medio partido.

―¡¿Cómo puedes desearle mal a alguien que no conoces siquiera?!

―¡Para que se le quite la maña de ser tan ridículamente alto! ¿Porqué no juega basquetbol?

Escucharon, con creciente horror, la terrible descripción del resto de los titulares de los Halcones (nombre más choteado), y en sus fueros internos se encomendaron a cualquier dios que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlos.

_¡Y por el otro extremo del campo entran los Bega-Devil Begats!_

―... suena peor de lo que pensé.

―Boris insistió.

―No voy a salir así.

―Todos sigan su ejemplo.

_... vaya, no salen. ¡Oh, claro! ¡Begadisculpen begastedes!_

―¡Cada segundo se pone peor!

_¡Begapor begal begotro beguextremo debegal begacampo beguentran begalos Bega-Devil Begats!_

―Si insistimos en no salir será todavía peor, ¿cierto?

―_Aye_.

Cuando los Bega-Devil Begats salieron por fin, la ovación fue ensordecedora. Lo que sea que haya dicho Jazzman después de eso, no importaba. Las propuestas indecorosas, a cuál más vulgar y desesperadamente urgida, cayeron como lluvia torrencial. Excepto sobre los jugadores 13 y 52, Mako y Morgan, que eran providencialmente ignorados porque nadie sabía quiénes eran.

_YAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAA!!!_

Nubes negras cubrieron el cielo. El alboroto cesó por completo. Los Bega-Devil Begats, acostumbrados al "Ya-Ha!" desde tiempo atrás, fueron los más aterrorizados. Este "YAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAA!!!" era más poderoso, más lleno de vida, más atemorizante, más... demoníaco. Fue peor aún cuando vieron que las prefectas travestidas tenían un brillo de suprema alegría y supremo terror combinados en los ojos.

_¡Escuchen bien, bastardos! ¡Si pierden los mataré!_

―Nos... nos amenazó.

―¡En público!

El cielo se despejó y Jazzman volvió al micrófono.

_El árbitro lanza la moneda al aire y... ¡Novokuznetsk escoge! ¡Ni la piensan, quieren atacar! Los jugadores van a sus posiciones. Schwartz va a patear._

―Comprenderán que después de esa amenaza, nuestras vidas dependen de ganar este juego ―dijo Nakuru―. ¿Rei?

―Bien, bien... ―respondió Rei, resignado, y tomó aire para lanzar el grito de batalla, lo que le causaba una vergüenza pública mayúscula―. _F*cking kill'em!_

―Ya-ha!

_¡Y el balón va directo a la yarda 20 de los Begats, que salen disparados para recibirlo!_

****Pensándolo mejor, dividamos el capítulo en dos partes. La primera acaba aquí. Seh, EN LO MERO BUENO. MUAJAJAJAJA****


	22. Chapter 22

**As the world falls down**

La adrenalina que inundó a Xenotab, al calcular que él sería quien atrapara la patada inicial, le hizo pensar que los segundos que tardó el balón en surcar el cielo habían sido, en realidad, más de dos años. Corriendo hacia el balón, se convenció por un momento de que no importaba nada, ya que cuando por fin lo tuviera en sus manos no habría nadie más en el estadio, y el balón se convertiría en polvo cuando lo asegurara bajo su brazo. Pero no fue así.

Cuando percibió vagamente el ovoide entre sus manos, a la altura de su pecho, lo aferró con fuerza y corrió hacia el territorio de los Halcones. ¿Qué podía ser esa opresión en su interior? Siendo una momia, no tenía todas las vísceras de un ser vivo, y las que tenía no estaban bien fijas en su lugar. Presintió que debía regresar toda su atención al mundo exterior unas décimas de segundo antes de que un jugador del equipo contrario lo derribara. Recapacitó sobre lo afortunado que era cuando su contrincante se levantó de prisa, como aturdido por haberse lanzado ¿lascivamente? contra una momia. Xenotab había llegado a la yarda 40 de su mitad del campo, lo cual era bastante bueno a su entender. Rei comenzó a gritar las indicaciones para la formación que debían tomar, cuestionándose sobre si era realmente más práctico gritar claves en vez de el mero nombre de la formación, que al fin y al cabo no habían tenido tiempo de preparar muchas, y de todas formas el otro equipo la vería en cuanto la adoptaran. Claro que, quizá, para la jugada en sí era indispensable lo de las claves. De todas formas, era más fácil ir con un "Shotgun A" (o B, o C, según fuera el caso) que con un "¡Pitufresas 62, bazinga, hut hut!".

—... los Begats van a iniciar su ataque con juego aéreo –observó Jazzman para la audiencia—. Rei tiene 3 receptores disponibles. La línea lo cubre bien, están aguantando... ¡Hay una brecha! ¡Los Halcones han roto la línea de los Begats y a Rei se le acaba el tiempo para lanzar! ¡Ahí va el 16 de los Halcones a derribarlo! ¡Y lanza un pase a la izquierda! Todos los receptores están cubiertos... ¡pero Brooklyn salta! Parece que la tiene... la asegura ahora... !Steve taclea a su perseguidor y Brooklyn sale disparado hacia adelante! Xenotab lo cubre, pero van contra los linebackers de los Halcones, ¡que detienen el primer ataque de los Begats en la yarda 50! Se reagrupan rápidamente y parece que van a repetir la jugada. Se ven algo desanimados, a pesar de haber tenido un excelente inicio...

Spencer suspiró, y parte de la línea del equipo contrario emitió sonidos fangirlescos de aprobación. ¿Cómo no iban a estar desanimados, si cada jugada sería como trabajar en un bar de strippers, pero sin el dinero? Xenotab, Dunga, Steve y las prefectas no tenían problemas tan serios al respecto, solo afrontaban, al parecer, un poco más de rudeza innecesaria por... ¿convivir con los otros a diario, quizá? El inicio de la jugada lo tomó un poco por sorpresa, pero se recuperó a tiempo y dio oportunidad de que Mistel atrapara el balón y avanzara hasta la yarda 42 del campo de los Halcones. Los Begats se mantuvieron con pases cortos por dos downs más.

Rei sintió en el aire la molestia de sus compañeros de equipo, y decidió que sería mejor hacer avances mayores y retrasar lo más posible el inicio de las jugadas. Cuando la línea que lo defendía se rompió, y vio por enésima ocasión que iban a intentar hacerle un_ sack_, lanzó un pase más o menos largo al centro.

—... Mistel tiene el balón... ¡y vaya carrera! Se libra de 2, 3, 4 tacleadas, corre, corre, corre... ¡y lo detienen en la yarda 12! ¡Los Begats se quedan a milímetros del touchdown!

— · — · — · —

—... bueno, eso fue impresionante –reconoció Nakuru cuando se reunieron.

—¿Deberíamos ir por el touchdown? —cuestionó Rei. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Mmmh bueno... estamos a 12 yardas y nos quedan 4 downs –comenzó Steve. Lo demás quedaba obvio para todos. Sería idiota no ir por el touchdown, al menos en los primeros tres intentos.

— · — · — · —

—!Pase incompleto! —anunció Jazzman—. !Por fin los Halcones se están centrando en el balón! En las jugadas anteriores estuvieron muy cerca de que amonestaran a sus cornerbacks por interferencia en el pase. ¿Los Begats intentan ahora una carrera? Kai y Brooklyn van abriendo paso para Mistel... y avanzan 2 yardas. Tercera y gol para los Begats... Ahora van a correr por el centro y no avanzan nada. Última oportunidad... y van por un gol de campo. 3 puntos para los Begats y el balón queda en posesión de los Halcones. Me encantaría que hubiera otro comentarista porque me estoy cansando y apenas van 6 minutos del primer cuarto. Los Halcones van a correr desde la yarda 20... los Begats no los estan deteniendo. !Se están escapando de ellos! !Los Halcones van por un touchdown en su primer ataque! !Y los detienen en la yarda 40 de los Begats!

Los Halcones se limitaron a recorrer todo el campo en 3 downs. Habría sido sólo uno, de no ser por la intervención de Aquellos-Sin-Fans-Locos de los Begats. Los demás emprendían la graciosa huida, sin intentar siquiera bloquear a alguien, lo cual decepcionaba seriamente a los Halcones. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién, que haya perseguido con empeño y constancia, no desea ser perseguido alguna vez? Sirva esta escueta explicación para que el lector se dé una idea de lo penoso que fue presenciar esos dos minutos de agonía.

**7-3**

Igual de penosa fue la siguiente serie ofensiva de los Begats, con sus avances milimétricos, sus constantes pases hacia atrás, y los frecuentes pases incompletos. No habrían llegado más allá de la yarda 40 de su mitad del campo si los Halcones no hubieran cometido algunas faltas. De cualquier manera, tras 6 largos minutos de tortura, los Begats consiguieron un segundo gol de campo.

El minuto restante del primer cuarto fue aprovechado por los Halcones para conseguir otros 7 puntos.

**14-6**

—Avanzar por tierra es prácticamente imposible —dictaminó Steve, acomodando distraídamente sus hombreras. Rei asintió.

—Entonces nos limitaremos a hacer pases.

—Kai, tendrás que abrir un agujero en su línea —indicó Nakuru.

—¿Y yo por qué?

—Dos de ellos son fans tuyos, ¿no?

—Uno parece dividido por su devoción hacia Kai y Rei, y otro está decididamente interesado en Brooklyn. El que queda... —comentó Zeo, mirando de soslayo a Spencer.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta.

—Lo que quiere decir que uno es inofensivo y los otros dos te perseguirán, Kai.

—... ¿la línea no va a detenerlos?

—No. Si rompemos su línea podemos correr por esa abertura. Mistel, tú fingirás que llevas el balón y la usarás.

—Creí que nos limitaríamos a hacer pases —comentó Rei.

—Por eso mismo tenemos que fingir que vamos por una carrera, por lo que abiertamente usaremos la formación shotgun para que crean que fingimos que intentaremos un pase largo.

—... al final, no estamos escondiendo nada —notó Xenotab.

Y así, con una serie de engaños y sub-engaños (pues Rei, instintivamente, decidió entregarle a Mistel el balón un par de veces), los Begats anotaron su primer touchdown.

**14-13**

Los Halcones se limitaron a intentar anotar otro touchdown rápidamente. Fracasaron, y se tuvieron que conformar con un gol de campo.

**17-13**

Después, se propusieron no caer en la misma trampa una y otra vez. Su resolución no era tan fuerte, y sólo lograron retrasar el segundo touchdown de los Begats por un rato. Eso los hizo recapacitar, devolver la anotación y obligar a los Begats a avanzar penosamente y retroceder hasta que llegó el medio tiempo.

**24-20 **

— · — · — · —

Se había planteado la posibilidad de que Ming-Ming diera un concierto a medio tiempo, pero en realidad a muy pocos les agradaba la idea; especialmente a Ming-Ming, que ya no cantaba gratuitamente para nadie. Julia y Raúl, por otra parte, todavía estaban más o menos acostumbrados a actuar por propinas que a veces nunca llegaban. Aún así, una semana era muy poco tiempo para preparar algo medianamente interesante, así que se limitaron a hacer su acto de siempre, aderezado con la actuación de las mariposas amaestradas de Brooklyn. Por su parte, el coro de la prepa Novokuznetsk entonó un par de canciones francamente aterradoras, frente a las cuales "Run for your life" suena a broma.

— · — · — · —

Lejos de ahí, las ratas se movilizaban. Habían perdido a Daichi de vista por un rato, pero lo localizaron con velocidad y lo rodearon. ¿Qué creía, que iba a escapar de su destino?

— · — · — · —

Finalizado el medio tiempo, los equipos volvieron al campo. Quien supiera ver notaría que buena parte de los Begats tenían el aura de un mártir. Los Halcones, claro está, lo notaron, y se sintieron profundamente turbados pues, en el fondo, no querían ver expresiones tan adustas y melancólicas. Lo que querían ver, sin embargo, apareció súbitamente y comenzaron a temblar.

— · — · — · —

El último día de entrenamiento de los Begats había sido el origen de esta pasmosa estrategia. Tras analizar a sus rivales, Nakuru cambió el DVD que estaban viendo.

—¿Qué es eso? —había preguntado Spencer, curioso. A juzgar por el menú del disco, era una película considerablemente antigua.

—Un arma especial —respondió Nakuru, seleccionando una escena—. Pongan mucha atención.

La escena en cuestión resultó ser un musical. Sin embargo, no habían pasado 2 minutos cuando se congeló la pantalla.

—¡Ahí! Todos ustedes deben aprender a mostrar esa expresión.

—... ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Zeo, confundido. Antes de que le pudieran responder, Xenotab inquirió otra cosa, pensativo.

—¿No es esa la expresión de estar enamorado?

Kai, Rei y Max sintieron una extraña desazón. Habían protagonizado demasiados fics, y sabían que el "amor" en ellos rara vez era una cosa buena.

—_Aye! _—respondió Flint con entusiasmo, tras superar el efecto hipnótico que la actuación que debían imitar, repetida varias veces, le provocaba.

—¿No es eso condenadamente difícil? —intervino Mistel, frunciendo el ceño. Oyó a alguien carraspear a sus espaldas, y se encontró con la enamorada expresión de Bryan, que lo sorprendió. Tala, por su parte, aplaudió discretamente.

—Si un sociópata puede hacer eso —murmuró Rei por lo bajo, olvidando que, en efecto, los sociópatas suelen ser buenos actores. Kai soltó un bufido.

—Ustedes dos han pasado tanto tiempo en los entrenamientos, que deberían estar en el equipo.

Nakuru disparó una ametralladora al techo.

—¡Menos cháchara y más ojitos de borrego!

— · — · — · —

Tras varios ataques poco efectivos, los Halcones decidieron conformarse con un gol de campo en esa serie ofensiva. Craso error. Entre las alteraciones provocadas por las mariposas de Brooklyn y el inesperado, melancólico y delicioso coqueteo descarado de los Begats, el pateador se fue de bruces y el equipo entero fue amonestado con 20 yardas por moverse antes del inicio de la jugada y sujetar ilegalmente a sus rivales. Para rematar, el balón golpeó en el poste izquierdo.

Maldiciendo a quien había diseñado tal estrategia y reacomodándose los uniformes tras cada down, los Begats consiguieron anotar un gol de campo sin tener que atacar siquiera porque, básicamente, los Halcones cometieron falta tras falta hasta llegar a su zona de anotación; y aún debían yardas.

**24-27**

Lastimosafortunadamente _(sic) _para todos, los Halcones recapacitaron y volvieron a concentrarse en el juego, lo que les permitió anotar rápidamente.

**31-26**

Quedaba apenas tiempo suficiente en ese cuarto para que los Begats pudieran anotar, pero fracasaron. Naturalmente, no querían acercarse mucho a sus oponentes después de llevar a cabo una estrategia tan vergonzosa.

Sin embargo, en el siguiente cuarto recuperaron los bríos, recordando que debían ganar si querían conservar lo que les quedaba de doncellez, y contuvieron a los Halcones por 9 downs hasta que anotaron un touchdown, aunque fallaron la conversión. Por su parte, los Begats tardaron 8 downs en anotar un gol de campo; y acto seguido los Halcones tardaron 8 downs en no anotar nada.

**37-30**

Con mucho esfuerzo y 8 minutos restantes de partido, los Begats comenzaron lo que presumiblemente sería su última serie ofensiva. Llegaron hasta medio campo y perdieron la posesión del balón por un pase interceptado.

Los Halcones iniciaron un rápido contraataque, avanzando más allá de medio campo en 4 minutos. Iniciaban un nuevo down cuando los cerdos volaron, el infierno se congeló, los ninjas vencieron a los piratas, los vikingos mostraron etiqueta, y Kai le guiñó un ojo al quarterback de los Halcones.

Y el quarterback soltó el balón.

Los Begats, mientras el pandemonio se desataba y el mundo se caía a pedazos, abrieron la estupefacta línea de los Halcones, Dunga rescató el balón a centímetros del suelo, y se lanzó hacia la zona de anotación, aprovechando el tiempo que sus compañeros podían detener a sus enemigos. Es decir, unos 15 segundos.

El entrenador de los Halcones pidió un tiempo fuera, que empleó en reprender severamente a sus jugadores por quemar un viñedo a cambio de una uva y otras metáforas extrañas.

Tras ello, los Begats llegaron a la yarda 30 y, con unos 3 segundos en el reloj, pidieron un tiempo fuera.

—Sólo tenemos una oportunidad, ¿cierto?

—Ajá. Y necesitamos un touchdown y el punto extra para empatar e ir a tiempo extra —caviló Steve.

—Es imposible —concluyó Rick, frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿anotamos un gol de campo sólo porque sí? —sugirió Rei, descorazonado.

—Sea como tú deseas —asintió Jenny, y súbitamente tomó las manos de Ian—. Por favor, encárgate de colocar el balón en posición.

Rei, jaloneado y magullado como estaba, merecía ir a descansar un poco antes. O eso pensaba él, por lo que no le molestó en absoluto que Ian tomara su lugar en esta última jugada. Quizá podría escapar antes de que tuvieran que entregarlos como juguetes a los monstruos de la prepa Novokuznetsk.

Tomaron sus posiciones y el reloj volvió a correr. Ian recibió el balón y lo puso en posición para que Jenny lo pateara.

O eso intentó.

Sus manos estaban adheridas al balón. No podía quitar la mano derecha del extremo que debería descansar en el soporte para la patada. Instantes después, volaba por sobre los Halcones. Entonces recordó el costal con su cara y peso. Comprendiendo en medio instante lo que se esperaba de él, aterrizó sobre ambos pies y corrió hasta anotar un touchdown.

Se hizo un silencio profundo en el estadio. Naturalmente, no había ninguna regla que invalidara esa jugada, no en el reglamento que los Halcones habían aceptado.

(Se habían empeñado en prohibir la participación femenina porque, naturalmente, nadie quería ver a cualquiera de las escasas beyluchadoras conocidas correr el riesgo de una lesión. Por otro lado, no habían conseguido que fuera un partido en ropa interior).

Eso no impidió que el entrenador de los Halcones exigiera que se revisara esa decisión. Los Begats aprovecharon para deliberar.

— · — · — · —

—Sólo quiero irme ya de aquí —confesó Daichi, patéticamente, a sus roedores de compañía.

Las ratas comenzaron a roer las paredes que aprisionaban a su líder.

— · — · — · —**  
**

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Nakuru a Ian y Jenny.

—Algo mareado.

—Se me zafó la pierna de su lugar.

—Bien.

—... Pero eso significa que no tenemos 100% seguro el punto extra —comentó Steve, preocupado.

—No necesitamos el punto extra —soltó Rei con firmeza. Aquellos con demasiados fans asintieron: no soportarían jugar un tiempo extra. Debían terminar todo en una jugada.

—Repitamos la jugada del Ian volador —sugirió Steve. Nakuru meneó la cabeza, mientras a los involucrados en dicha jugada se les escapaba el alma del cuerpo.

—Desde el principio supimos que era una jugada que sólo puede usarse una vez.

—Pero ellos no lo saben —dijo Kai con una sonrisa ligeramente maniaca. Su salud mental estaba a punto de desaparecer.

—Lo que saben es que hay muy poco espacio para que el proyectil alcance altura y descienda en la zona de anotación. Les bastaría saltar y atrapar a Ian —calculó Zeo.

—... ¿y, "precisamente por eso" lanzaremos a Ian otra vez?

—Oigan...

—Spencer debería tener la suficiente fuerza como para lograrlo, ¿no?

—Sí, creo que sí puedo hacerlo.

—... ¿Rei, cuánto dices que pesas? —preguntó Nakuru con suma seriedad.

—... ¿No sería mejor intentarlo con Max? —sugirió Rei, que no era muy afecto a volar sin un avión.

—Finjamos que vamos a lanzar una patada normal —dijo por fin Steve con suma determinación. En el fondo de sus corazones, los Begats sabían que era lo único que podían hacer.

Así pues, los Begats asumieron una posición normal para una patada, Rei recibió el balón normalmente, y empezó a buscar un receptor que pudiera llegar al área de anotación. Brooklyn y Max lo lograron, pero debían huir de sus perseguidores. El resto del equipo estaba concentrado en evitar que llegaran a él y, si no se apuraba, Xenotab quedaría deshecho, literalmente. Resuelto, tomó el balón con firmeza, corrió hacia la muralla humana, utilizó la pantorrilla de alguien como punto de apoyo, se impulsó hacia las alturas y aterrizó en la zona de anotación de los Halcones.

**37-38.**

— · — · — · —

—Bueno, ganamos —dijo burlonamente Claude al subdirector de la Prepa Novokuznetsk—. Creo que deben pagar lo acordado.

El interpelado, a regañadientes, abrió una jaula, y Daichi salió de ella con precaución. Claude, sin poder contenerse, abrazó al niño.

—¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Jamás pensamos que podrían secuestrarte! ¡Te juro que nunca jamás le pasará algo así a otro estudiante de la BegaPrepa!

— · — · — · —

Los Begats aprovecharon la confusión y algarabía para poner medio campo de distancia entre ellos y los Halcones. Una vez que su victoria fue oficial, corrieron a los vestidores.

A lo lejos, escucharon una explosión.

—¿Fuegos artificiales? —Nakuru frunció el ceño mientras acomodaba los vendajes de Xenotab.

—¿De día? —caviló Flint, apretando los tornillos de su pierna—. Qué desperdicio.

—No —Zeo parecía preocupado—. No sonaba como fuegos artificiales. Más bien, como si un edificio se cayera.

—Estamos en medio de la nada —caviló Spencer—. Si hubiera una demolición, nos enteraríamos.

— · — · — · —

—¡Daichi! —saludó Tyson con emoción, después de que Claude los reuniera—. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Daichi se rascó la nariz, incómodo.

—Tyson... —comenzó Kenny, inseguro de cómo decir lo que quería con un poco de tacto—. Verás, este "Daichi"...

Tyson lo interrumpió con un suspiro.

—Ya sé que no es Daichi. Puedo distinguir al mono que es mi compañero de equipo de los demás monos del mundo.

—¡Uki-kikí!

—... aunque debo admitir que el parecido es impresionante.

— · — · — · —

Boris y Barthez no perdieron el tiempo en nimiedades, y se apresuraron a trasladar al personal y alumnos de la BegaPrepa de vuelta a su bienamada y segura institución sin fans locos secuestradores.

Cuando llegaron a su escuela, dulce escuela, se toparon con un mar gris, cuyas olas azotaban furiosamente los edificios. Un mono saltaba entre la sustancia, emitiendo sonidos aterradoramente parecidos a una risa humana. Brooklyn suspiró.

—Debieron dejarme hablar con las ratas.


	23. Chapter 23

**Magical Mystery Tour**

Del mar gris se elevaba un murmullo agudo, ahogado. Tyson fijó su vista en el mono que saltaba entre el mar gris.

—¡Daichi!

Los ojos de las personas a su alrededor se volvieron hacia él, luego hacia el Daichi que habían rescatado de la prepa Novokuznetsk, luego hacia el mono indeterminado.

—¿Daichi? —Claude estudió detenidamente al rescatado, y se volvió hacia las prefectas—. ¡Este no es Daichi!

—¡Imposibilitorio!

—Aunque se parezca mucho, ¡no tiene la cicatriz rara en la frente!

—... ¡es cierto!

—Daichi es el que está allá —les informó Tyson prestamente.

—... ¡las ratas se lo van a comer! —exclamó Kenny, preocupado.

Pero la preocupación de Kenny era infundada, pues el barullo de las ratas había atraído una cantidad importante de aves rapaces, que aprovecharon la oportunidad para alimentarse abundantemente. Las ratas se desbandaron, dejando a Daichi solo. Fue entonces que Daichi vio a la multitud de humanos que lo observaba con estupefacción.

— · — · — · —

—Bega, beguesto bega begal beguin —suspiró Boris, contemplando con resignación las polvosas ruinas de su otrora flamante institución educativa. Se volvió hacia los dormitorios, relativamente intactos, y los señaló, carraspeando para llamar la atención del alumnado—. Recojan sus cosas. Irán de vuelta a casa.

—¿Así de fácil? —murmuró Tala por lo bajo—. ¿Ahora qué estás planeando, Boris?

—Ya déjalo —lo reconvino Bryan, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Empaquemos y vámonos de aquí.

Méndez sonrió para sus adentros. ¡El sueño de su vida, realizado! Pero antes de cantar victoria, debía hacer una última cosa.

Recordaba claramente las palabras que unos meses atrás había oído del mismo Tala.

—_... encontrarán suficientes materiales de referencia en la biblioteca de la escuela._

—_¿biblioteca? —preguntó una de sus compañeras de clase—. ¿Hay una biblioteca en la escuela?_

—_Claro que sí —contestó Tala secamente._

—_... ¿dónde? —prosiguió la alumna, tras haber recorrido mentalmente las instalaciones sin recordar un sitio que pudiera albergar la susodicha biblioteca._

—_Aquí, en la escuela —refunfuñó Tala, indignado de que se desconfiara de su palabra._

—_Por eso, ¿dónde?_

—_¡Búsquenla!_

Méndez bufó. Al final, no habían encontrado ninguna biblioteca (al preguntarle a Claude, él había quedado tan sorprendido como ellos. No tenía noción de la existencia de una biblioteca). Cuando robaron los planos de la escuela tampoco la encontró. Quizá ahora que todo estaba semidestruido pudiera encontrarla. No podía abandonar la BegaPreparatoria sin aquello que había ido a buscar.

— · — · — · —

—Qué giro tan inesperado de los eventos, ¿no? —comentó Kenny mientras empacaba. Tyson asintió.

—Sí, quién diría que Daichi tenía un hermano gemelo.

—¡No es mi gemelo! ¡¿Qué nadie puede ver que es un mono?!

—Precisamente porque es un mono sé que es tu hermano, Daichi.

Hilary interrumpió las protestas de Daichi y su hermano perdido.

—Bueno, bueno. Yo, al menos, estoy feliz de abandonar esta escuela de porquería —canturreó.

—No estoy seguro de que una expulsión se vea bien en tu historial académico —comentó Kenny tras considerar cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—¡No me importa! No sé porqué me inscribí —soltó Hilary, y salió hacia su cuarto gruñendo por lo no tan bajo. Unos segundos después de que saliera, entraron Rei y Max con sus maletas.

—¿Cómo van? —preguntó Max.

—Terminé —respondió Tyson, cerrando la última maleta a la fuerza.

—Yo también —informó Kenny, sentándose en la cama junto a su propia maleta, a la que misteriosamente le había sobrado algo de espacio—. ¿Están bien los dos?

—Un poco golpeados —sonrió Max.

—... yo me siento un poco abusado —reconoció Rei, frunciendo el ceño. Porque una cosa es el roce accidental y otra el manoseo descarado. Suspiró, envidiando un poco a Max por haber sido un suplente y, por consiguiente, haberse visto en menos situaciones incómodas durante el partido—. Pero ya pasó y jamás se repetirá... ¿cierto?

— · — · — · —

Matilda cerró la maleta y suspiró. A pesar de todo, había sido divertido ser maestra... aunque no fuera realmente mayor que muchos de los alumnos. Tenía que reconocerle a los Blitzkrieg Boys y los BegaBladers sus habilidades para dominar en poco tiempo las materias que les habían sido asignadas; aunque eso significara tener que reconocer que Boris había hecho un buen trabajo en la formación de sus pupilos, y por lo tanto fuera más o menos una pena que la BegaPrepa tuviera que cerrar. Dio una mirada rápida al cuarto para asegurarse de que no le faltara nada y salió al pasillo, donde la esperaban el resto del Batallón Barthez.

— · — · — · —

Boris se masajeó las sienes con los nudillos. Había hecho lo posible y, una vez más, esos niños habían arruinado su plan. Afortunadamente todavía tenía otros planes de reserva.

— · — · — · —

Méndez pateó una pila de escombros.

(No se lesionó porque, como todo edificio moderno, la BegaPrepa había sido construida a base de tablarroca, poliestireno y chicle, por lo que los escombros eran bastante ligeros.)

Bufó, molesto por no encontrar la tres veces bendita biblioteca. Dio media vuelta y se topó con una puerta que jamás había visto. ¿Sería...? La abrió con manos temblorosas, y se encontró con un cuarto oscuro y húmedo que olía bastante mal. Escuchó ruidos de rata y vio puntos brillantes (¿ojos?) en una esquina del cuarto, así que cerró apresuradamente y corrió por el pasillo. Finalmente llegó frente a uno de los baños y pensó que, ya que estaba ahí, era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para...

Terminado su asunto, salió del baño y se encontró en la Biblioteca.

— · — · — · —

Kai escondió cuidadosamente su pasta dental en la maleta y se sentó a esperar indicaciones. No tenía idea de cómo iban a volver a la civilización, ni sobre lo que pasaría con su relación laboral con Boris. Curiosamente, le era más fácil tratar con ese loco que con su loco abuelo, y ser maestro le había dado la oportunidad de hacer miserables a los demás sin mucho esfuerzo. Y, si sus cálculos eran correctos, en unos momentos Tala...

—Boris debe estar tramando algo más —soltó Tala, entrando sin ceremonia, seguido de Bryan, Ian y Spencer.

—Indudablemente —Kai sonrió a medias, condescendiente.

—¿Estamos juntos en esto, verdad? —prosiguió el pelirrojo, ignorando el tono de Kai y las miradas que intercambiaban entre sí los demás.

—Por supuesto —respondió Spencer al fin, mientras los demás asentían. Ian soltó un resoplido.

—Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que tenemos una codependencia extraña con Boris.

Bryan rió de buena gana, recordándoles que Boris seguía siendo la única persona en el mundo del que podían obtener cartas de recomendación.

— · — · — · —

—... eso debieron pensar antes de destruir su fuente de alimento —sentenció Brooklyn, decepcionado, al representante de las ratas, y se fue a empacar.

— · — · — · —

—¡... Méndez! —soltó Nakuru, sorprendida—. ¡Encontraste La Biblioteca!

—Ajá —respondió Méndez, desafiante—. ¡Y pensar que me habían dicho que no existía!

—Teníamos que hacerlo —confesó Nakuru, mientras Jenny tomaba algunos libros y vídeos de los estantes y los ponía en una mochila—. Sólo quienes crean de verdad y tengan un corazón puro pueden encontrar La Biblioteca.

—¡Corazón puro! —resopló Méndez, burlón—. ¿Cómo es que ustedes están aquí, entonces?

Varios libros cayeron al suelo. Nakuru tenía una mirada extraña.

—¿Crees que es fácil ser prefecta? —soltó Jenny glacialmente.

—¿Crees que queríamos ser las malas del cuento? —prosiguió Nakuru, con una tensión extraña en su voz—. ¿Realmente crees que si hubiéramos tenido otra opción...? Hubo un tiempo en que éramos "prefectas buena onda"... y varios alumnos preferían pasar tiempo en prefectura a tomar clases. No podíamos permitir eso.

—Sí, claro —Méndez puso los ojos en blanco tras escuchar a las prefectas sollozar por unos momentos, inconmovible—. Comprendo que debían ser estrictas, pero ¿era necesario actuar como dementes?

—¡Era indispensable actuar como dementes! —aseveró Jenny con vehemencia—. ¿Cómo íbamos a aterrorizarlos, si no?

—Después de todo —sonrió Nakuru— conocimos un grupo que no respetaba prefectas normales.

—Seh, les ponían apodos como "lagartija enrojecida" y cosas así.

Méndez, en su sorpresa, había puesto los ojos como platos y no atinaba a cerrar la boca o decir lo que estaba pensando.

—Ustedes... apodos... bueno...

—¿Nos... nos pusieron apodos?

Las prefectas empezaron a llorar a moco tendido y salieron como un vendaval, dejando a Méndez pasmado y solo en la biblioteca mística, con un libro grande en las manos, que era justamente lo que había ido a buscar.

— · — · — · —

Ming-Ming se estiró y soltó un suspiro.

—¿Deberé grabar un nuevo disco para mi triunfal regreso, o bastará con que vaya de gira?

Despreocupada, abrió un cajón y se topó con un misterioso lodo tóxico. Soltó un grito y huyó, mientras el lodo fluía hacia el suelo y una rata espiaba la situación desde los ductos de ventilación.

— · — · — · —

Barthez había usado un megáfono para convocar al personal y los alumnos a los jardines de la BegaPrepa.

—En 15 minutos llegará el tren, que nos llevará al aeropuerto más cercano. Si no hubieran terminado de empacar, deberán apresurarse; el tren no durará más de media hora aquí.

—¿Tren? —se mosqueó Emily—. Pero jamás noté que hubiera vías o algo así.

—Seguramente son místicas y sólo pueden verlas los que de verdad crean en ellas y tengan un corazón puro —refunfuñó Méndez—. Gente del EB-BT, fue un gusto conocerlos.

—Igualmente —respondió Kenny, solícito y educado como es él. Súbitamente, la expresión de Méndez cambió y pareció querer alejarse a toda velocidad a pesar de estar anclado en el suelo.

—¡Méeen-de-eeeez~~...! ¡E-B-B-tiaaa-nooos~~! Si necesitan medicina para el mareo, hablen ahora o callen para siempre —ofreció Jenny. Aunque Méndez no hablaba, los EB-BTianos superaron el impacto de la súbita aparición y algunos aceptaron el ofrecimiento. Finalmente, la futura ex-prefecta puso una mano en el hombro del pasmado Méndez—. Te voy a extrañar. Siempre fuiste mi consentido, Daniel Méndez.

Tras lo cual se fue a buscar a los profesores para seguir repartiendo felicidad y pastillas para el mareo.

—... ¿te llamas Daniel? —preguntó Rick tras una pausa. Méndez había quedado todavía más pasmado (si era posible) tras esa despedida.

—¿Me llamo Daniel...? —repitió el aludido mecánicamente.

—Entonces, te hiciste amigo de Daniel porque tenían el mismo nombre —dedujo Lee, inseguro sobre la reacción de Méndez—. No es _tan_ raro.

—¿Soy amigo de Daniel?

—O eras —comentó Emily sin mucho tacto—. Jamás quedó claro si... bueno, si seguía vivo y bien. Llegamos a la conclusión de que había acabado en un manicomio tras lo de Neverland.

—Neverland. Por todos los cielos —Méndez se alejó,farfullando para sí.

—Parece que el tipo está más loco de lo que pensamos al inicio —concluyó Julia.

— · — · — · —

—_You gotta wait a minute wait a minute oh Mr. Postman —_interpeló Flint a los profesores—. Excepto tú, Ming-Ming. Debes ir a esperar el tren sentada en las vías.

—Ja-ja. Como si fuera a escuchar a alguien que viste tan ridículamente y sigue usando un bigote falso.

Bryan y Spencer intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. Ese bigote era todo, menos falso.

Hiro frunció el ceño.

—Ming-Ming, no puedes decir que un cosplay de Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Band es ridículo —la reprendió—. Sólo conseguirás ser TT en twitter por puros HT negativos.

—¿A quién le importa eso? Es alguien de la disquera quien maneja esa cuenta. Ni siquiera la veo.

—Ejem. Sólo venía a informarles que, naturalmente, no pueden abordar el tren hasta que hayan terminado de subir los alumnos, y eso. Y a repartir pastillas para el mareo si las necesitan, aunque... —puso la bolsa con pastillas en manos de Matilda—. Ahora tú serás la custodia de esto. Que tengan buen viaje.

—¿No irás en el tren? —dedujo Tala, suspicaz—. ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿Acaso habrá un lamentable accid...?

El resto de la teoría conspiracionista de Tala fue ahogado por un claxonazo, proveniente de una combi pintada psicodélicamente y con una cabeza de alce adosada al techo. Flint entró en ella a toda velocidad, y cuando el vehículo dio la vuelta vieron que era Nakuru quien conducía, y que también cosplayeaba de Sgt. Pepper's LHCB.

— · — · — · —

El tren llegó a la estación de trenes secreta, preparada para el caso de que los de la prepa Novokutznesk intentaran sitiar/invadir la BegaPrepa. Los alumnos abordaron, los profesores abordaron, los administrativos abordaron, las ratas lloraron amargamente la despedida de Daichi, el viaje transcurrió sin ningún sobresalto y todos fueron felices para siempre.


End file.
